Tu Har Lamha
by KKameshi
Summary: First Fic on FF Well a mixture of both old and new cast of CID ...it's a Sachvi Fic Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guyz ,Aap sab mujhe nahi jaante na ? Par main Aap sabko jaanti hun,Kaise ? Well credits goes to Nimisha(Divanims) she was the one to inroduce me to FF**

**Introducing a new Writter on FF **

**Kameshi ,Well I am a Sachvi fan and my first story is on Sachvi...and also includes K.D pathak a.k.a Ronit Roy of Adaalat he plays the same role...as in Adaalat but family background is a bit different**

**Hope you enjoy a lot..**

**And thanks Nimu for helping me in writing...**

* * *

**IN A HOUSE **

**The name plate says a name on it it is "Karan Diwakar Pathak" ...**

**A maid is carrying a plate in which A hot chocolate,coffee and juice these three things are kept .A pune is also working in the kitchen and he comes to her **

" Pammi aaj tu phir neele color ka sootar(sweater) pehen ke aayi hai...tujhe pata hai na ki Baby ji ko neela rang nahi pasand"

Pammi: Ramu chacha wo mera laal wala sootar(sweater) phat gaya isliye ye neela pehenke aayi hun "

Ramu: Jaa jaa aal di besht

**Pammi goes into a room and knocks the door,as she saw that the room was already open she slightly opens it and a girl was lying in the bed with her blanket on her face,Pammi slowly pulls the blanket **

Pammi: didi Uth jaiye

**But the girl doesn't wake up so she tickles on her hand she gets up slowly and shouts**

" Get lost" she shouts

Pammi runs away from there .

**Here in the lawn K.D Pathak was sitting in the lawn .Another girl came after jogging in the lawn and sat beside him .Pammi serves him tea**

K.D: Chai bahot acchi banati ho tum Pammi

Pammi: Thank you Sahab ji

Ramu: Fruit maine kaate hain sahab ji

K.D: Fruit bhi bahot acche kate hain Ramu...par pehle main ye chai peeyunga phir ye fruit khaunga

"Kya baat hai bhai aaj aap bahot khush lag rahe hain "

K.D: Wo kya hai na Ishu aaj mera man jo hai ati prasann hai

"Ab tak 56 "

K.D: Kya ?

Ishita: Ab tak 56 baar aap di ke liye ladka dhundh chuke hain bhai,half century toh aap cross kar hi chuke hain but di ke behavior ki wajah se koi unhe accept nahi karta

K.D: lekin aaj sab kuchh theek hoga aaj Mrs Sujata Tiwari ki birthday party mein main usey unke bete se milwane jaaunga...

Ishita: Aur aapko lagta hai ki ye rishta hoga ?

K.D : Bilkul hoga kyunki ladka bahot accha hai

* * *

**HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE **

**A boy drove a motor bike on the streets of Mumbai and he collects some fruits and vegetables from the grocery store and came to a home ,where the name on the name plate said **

**"Dhananjay Kashyap"**

**"**Bhabhi main le aaya "

**Suddenly a lady came out of the kitchen and another girl stepped downstairs**

"Gori hai ya kaali hai" said the lady

"Tez hai ya nakhre waali hai"

Another man came over there

"Mehra ki ya Desai ki wo saali hai " said the man

"Aap log kiski baat kar rahe hain , Main sabzi lekar aaya hun "

Man: Hatt! Sachin Tu na ye humesha sabzi aur Doodh hi lete rehna

"Is Sachin ne toh humari naak kata di bhaiyya"said another man who came there along with his wife

Man: Sach mein Alok bhaiyya

Sachin: Niyati Bhabhi ye Daksh bhaiyya aur Alok(you can consider Anup Soni ab ACP Ajaatshatru toh naam nahi rakh sakti na ) bhaiyya kya bol rahe hain

Niyati: Galat thodi na bol rahe hain tumhare bhaiyya

Sachin: Bhabhi aap bhi

Alok : Aditi is ladke ne toh hum logon ki sach me naak kata di

Sachin: Maine kya kiya ?

Daksh: Aur nahi toh kya ab zara ye bata ki humare ghar mein kabhi bhi kisine arrange marriage ki hai kya matlab chaahe dadaji chacha ji ho ya phir papa...kisine bhi aaj tak arrange marriage nahi ki

"Aur ek ho bhaiyya aap jiske liye hum pichle 6 mahine se ladki dhundh rahe hain aur koi ladki aap se impress hoti hi nahi...bhaiyya zara ye toh socho jab aapka number aayega tabhi toh mera number aayega "

Daksh: Nahi Kavya tere liye toh hum ladka dhundh hi lenge ab iska kya bharosa kab shadi hogi iski isliye tere liye hum ladka dhoondh lenge

**Suddenly a woman came outside of the room**

" Lo savera hua nahi ki shuru ho gaye tum log,tum logon ko kuchh kaam nahi hai kya...mere bacche ke pichhe pade rehte ho...Chalo jao kaam pe nahi jaana kya tum logon ko

**She was Nirmala Dhananjay Kashyap's wife**

Daksh: Haan Alok bhaiyya...mujhe taiyyar hona hai...tu bhi taiytar ho ja Sachin Bureau nahi jana kya

Niyati: Mar gaye mujhe bhi toh lab pahonchna tha

Kavya: Bhai aaj shaam me ladki dekhne jaana hai please for god sake suit aur tie mat pehenna

Sachin:Kyun

Kavya:Warna pichhli bar jaise wo log aapko waitor samajh lenge

Sachin: Teri toh ruk!..

Kavya said this and ran away

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**The girl was still in the bed and Pammi came up again to wake her up **

Pammi: Didi ab toh uth jaiye 8.30 baj gaye

The girl woke up

"8.30 baj gaye...aur tumne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi stupid...mujhe Bureau jaana tha "

Pammi: Mai toh aapko 3 baar uthane aayi thi Purvi didi par aap uthe hi nahi

Purvi: Pammi di bolna band karo mera hot chocolate coffee aur juice kahan hai "

Pammi: Ye raha didi

**Purvi drinks one of those and she doesn't likes the taste she picks it up and throws on the floor**

(Here in the lawn)

K.D: Aaahhaha bartan tootne ka madhur swar

Ishita: Ye dekha bhai aur phir bhi aap Di ki shadi ki baat karne wale ho

K.D: Yes and you are going to help me

(Here in Purvi's room )

Purvi: Isko hot chocolate bolte hain..Pammi di..

Pammi: Jee main dubara le aati hun ji

Purvi: Koi zarurat nahi hai aap jao yahan se aur mera breakfast ready rakhna

Pammi goes from there

AFTER SOME TIME

Purvi came downstairs to have breakfast ...

Purvi: Pammi di breakfast ready hai

Pammi: Abhi lai di

Purvi sat down and Pammi served the toast and corn flakes to picks up the toast

Purvi : Isko toast bolte hain Pammi di ?

Pammi started weeping

Purvi: Arey ro kyun rahi ho pehli baar thodi na daant rahi hun tumhe

Pammi didn't stopped crying

Pammi: Wo nahi di Wo Sonu ki tabiyat kharab hai didi

Purvi: Sonu ki tabiyat kharab hai aur tum phir bhi aayi ho ?Ek din chhutti nahi le saki tum...chalo ab jao mere kamre se mera purse leke aao

Pammi stood still

Purvi: Jao...khadi kya ho

Pammi brought her purse .Purvi gave Pammi a 500 rs note

Purvi: Aur haan kisi jhole waale doctor se ilaaj mat karana Dr Mitra ke paas jaane bhai acche se jaante hain unhe

and she saw her wrist watch

Purvi: Mar gaye aaj toh Acp sir mujhe pakka kha jaayenge

She was leaving from the hall ...when suddenly a boy of about 6 years calked her

"All the best bua aaj daat khaake mat aana"

Purvi: Kitni baar bola hai Yash ki jab koi baahar jaata hai toh usey pichhey se nahi tokte

Yash: Sorry bua

Purvi left from there

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**IN CID BUREAU **

**Purvi was again late in the Bureau...**

**"**Sub inspector Purvi Pathak aap phir late hain"

Purvi: I am extremely sorry sir wo

Sachin: Wo darasal meri neend nahi khuli thi,pichli 3 baar se aap office me late aa rahi hain,This shows how irresponsible you are .Aapko waqt ki bilkul kadar nahi hai

Purvi: Aisi baat nahi hai Sir wo meri maid hai na sir usne mujhe time pe nahi uthaya,isliye main late ho gayi ,Warna main

Sachin: Fabulous kya reasons hain aapke,ab apni galatiyan aap apni bichari maid par thopengi,really it's

Purvi: Lekin sir meri baat

"Ye kya hungama ho raha hai is office mein ?"

Sachin: Sir wo ye Purvi phir late aayi hai Sir,main toh "

ACP: Inspector Sachin,yahan ACP main hun samjhe tum yahan sirf criminals se unchi aawaz mein baat ki jaati hai colleague se nahi ,aur inspector Purvi,ye aakhri warning hai tumhare liye agar phir isi tarah se late kiya toh night shift me shift kar diya jayega tumhe

Purvi: Sorry sir aage se dhyan rakhungi

ACP: Now go and get back to your work

Sachvi: Right Sir !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for such a warm welcome haan isme Sachvi part kam hai but this will make you laugh please read and review **

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sachin returned to home and as soon as he caught him **

Aditi: Jaldi kar Sachin hame ladki walo ke yahan ladki dekhne jaana hai

Sachin: Kya ladki dekhne ?Phirse ,Bhabhi main kahi nahi jaunga

Daksh came to him and pulled his ears

Daksh: Aise kaise nahi jayega hum tujhe kaan pakadke leke jaunga

Sachin: Bhabhi samjhaiye na bhaiyya ko

"Ek baar dekh le beta phir pasand aaye toh shadi karna koi zor zabardasti thode hi hai "

Sachin: Badi maa aap bhi ?...

"Nandita bahu bilkul theek kehti hai beta milne me kya burai hai "

Sachin: Daadi ,Daadaji ek baat samajh nahi aati ye sab log meri shadi ke pichhe itna kyun pade hain

Dadaji : Arey bhayi tum log yahin khade rahoge ya phir jana bhi hsi ladki dekhne

Nandita: Haan haan ,Daksh, ,Alok jaldi karo bhai ladki dekhne jaana hai ,jaldi karo Sachin arey Niyati ,Aditi aao

They all left from the house

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**K.D ,Purvi and Ishita were in a party **

K.D : Aah !Mrs Sujata Many many Happy returns of the day

Sujata: Thank you Mr Pathak

K.D: Meet my sisters Ye mujhse choti behen Purvi aur ye us se bhi chhoti Ishita

Sujata: Ye mera beta hai Sudarshan

Sudarshan: Hello

Purvi(fake smile ): Hello

Ishita: Bhai,Mrs Sujata hume aapka case discuss karna tha remember ?

Sujata: Oh haan...Sudarshan tum Purvi ke saath baat karo hum aate hain o.k

K.D,Sujata and Ishita leave from there

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**Nandita gives introduction of all the family members ...**

Dhananjay : Aap humare parivar se toh mil liye ek bar ladki ko bulwa deejiye taaki aapki beti aur Sachin ek dusre ko pasand kar le

"Haan,haan abhi bulati hun Priyabhashini ,beta bahar aao"

Daksh(whispered ): Priya bhashini ye kaisa naam hai ?

Niyati: Chup karo Daksh

A girl dressed in a sari carrying tea came outside

"humari Priyabhashini ki toh baat hi alag hai ye bilkul preeti zinta jaisi hai "

Kavya: Preeti zinta jaisi kaise

"Wo jab ye hasti hai to iske gaalon pe dimples padte hain "

Alok(whispered in Sachin's ears ): Arey wah Sachin teri shadi toh Preeti zinta se ho rahi hai

Sachin(whispering): Kya bhaiyya kuchh bhi

Aditi: Priyabhashini,tumhari smile ki itni taarif ho hi rahi hai toh zara muskura ke dikha do "

Priyabhashini smiled

Kavya: Dikhe nahi dimples

"Vo aaj guruwaar hai na isliye"

Daksh(whispering): Kyun guruwaar ko Dimples ka upwas hota hai kya

Niyati: Shhh! Daksh

Aditi: Main kya kehti hun ki ek baar agar Sachin aur Priyabhashini aapas mein baat kar len toh

"Haan haan kyun nahi jao Mano beta Sachin ko kamra dikhao, tab tak main pen aur paper leke aati hun"

Alok: Pen aur paper ye pen aur paper ka kya chakkar hai

Aditi: Lagta hai Auntie ji numerology me vishwas karti hain

Sachin and Manoranjani went to her room

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

Sudarshan: So Ms Purvi kya kya intrest hai aapke

Purvi: Aapke liye janna zaruri nahi hai Sudarshan ji

Sudarshan: My friends call me Sud

Purvi: Main aapki dost kabse bani

Sudarshan: Itni der se toh baat kar rahe hain na hum log

Purvi: Baat karne mein aur Dosti karne me fark hota hai Mr Sudarshan

Sudarshan: Amazing amazing attitude hai tumhara you know i liked that kind of attitude

And by mistake he stepped on the foot of a waitor and the waitor got dis balanced and dropoed the juice over him

Sudarshan: What the hell dekh ke nahi chal sakte tum mera 50000 ka suit kharab kar diya

Waitor: I am sorry sir...

Sudarshan: What do you mean by Sorry... where is the manager ...

Purvi: Excuse me,Ek toh tumhari galati hai aur upar se tum is bichare ko dosh de rahe ho,tum drkhke nahi chal rahe they aur phir bhi ye tumhe sorry bol raha hai ,Sorry toh tumhe bolna chahiye isey

Sudarshan: O hello tumhari chaar baar taarif kya kar di tum toh mujhpe biwi ki tarah hak jatane lagi, tum jaisi ladki se main kabhi shadi nahi karunga,samjhi tum

Purvi: O hello main yahan tumse shadi karne nahi aayi samjhe

Sudarshan: Toh kya tumhe ye nahi pata ki tumhe yahan meri aur tumhari shadi ki baat karne ke liye leke aaye hain

She saw K.D

Purvi: Bhai ye kabse shadi shadi kar raha hai kya hai ye sab

K.D(murmured in Ishita ears): Is se pehle ki bomb humpe phute nikal len Ishu

* * *

** ON OTHER SIDE **

Priyabhashini : Dekhiye hum aap ko ek baat pehle hi ek baat bata dena chaahte hain

Sachin: Ji boliye

Priyabhashini: Darasal aapka aur humara dusra vivah hoga

Sachin: Dusra Vivah ?Main samjha nahi

Priyabhashini: Humara vivaah ho chuka hai aur humare pati yahin humare saath rehte hain

Sachin: Kya aapki shadi ho chuki hai aur aapke pati yahin rehte hain, toh main chalta hun

Priyabhashini: Rukiiye humare pati se milenge nahi(she pointed towards Krishna's idol)

Sachin: Oh Krishna bhagwan...!

Priyabhashini: Jee yahi humare pehle pati hain

Sachin: Accha

Priyabhashini: Ghumiye

Sachin: Jee ?

Priyabhashini: Kapde utaariye

Sachin: Dekhiye ye sab thik nahi kar rahi aap

Priyabhashini: Utaariye kapde

Priyabhashini forcefully held him and made him turn other side

Sachin: Ye aap kya kar rahi hain, dur rahiye mujhse

Priyabhashini lifted his shirt saw his back and put it down

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi hain aap chhodiye mujhe

Priyabhashini: Bahar chaliye,aapka humara vivaah hoga ya nahi ye bahar pata chalega

Both of them moved outside ...

Dhananjay: Baat kar li beta?

"Uski zarurat nahi padegi, jodi badi shubh hai dono ki jodi ekdam sahi rahegi "

And Sachin saw the paper

Sachin: Auntie ji aapne mera naam galat likha hai ek extra 'C' daal diya hai aapne

"Kya?Extra C(after calculating),tab toh ye vivah bilkul nahi ho sakta "

Nandita: Arey behenji lekin kyun ?

"Kyunki ye extra C nahi hai inke naam me aur calculation bata raha hai ye jodi ashubh hai"

Priyabhashini: Aur Maa inke toh peeth (back)pe til bhi nahi hai

"Phir to ye Vivah asambhav hai,aise toh humari priya ka jeewan nasht ho jayega "

* * *

**IN K.D's House **

Purvi: Bhai Ishu , Kya tha ye sab aap logon ne bina mujhse puchhe mera rishta chalane ki baat ki toh kaise ki (she throws a vase on the floor )

Ishita: Di di shant ho jao please

Purvi: Kaise shant ho jaun ?Kis ne kaha tha munhe us us ,Sudarshan se milane ke liye bataiye bataiye (picks up another vase )

Ishita: Di apna gussa shant karo di

K.D: Aur tumhe kya zarurat thi us ladke se misbehave karne ki ?Smart tha intelligent tha kya kami thi usme

Purvi: Ek toh galti ladke ki thi upar se aap mujhe bol rahe hain

Ishita: Di kami kya thi us ladke mein ?

Purvi: Arey itna hi pasand hai toh tu kyun nahi shadi kar leti us se haan ?

Ishita: Di aapke pehle main ,aur vo mujhe nahi aapko dekhne aaya tha

Purvi: tu chup reh main badi hun na main baat kar rahi hun bhai se ,Bhai aap ne kya sochke us Sudarshan ko,mere palle bandhne ka socha aur kya jaldi hai meri shadi karne ki

K.D : Arey Purvi teri shadi ho jaye toh accha hoga tu settle ho jayegi

Purvi: Nahi karni mujhe shadi

and she picked up the vase and was about to throw it when she saw their scared faces she puts it down and went from there in anger

* * *

**HERE IN SACHIN'S HOUSE**

**Sachin was on the terrace ...when all the members came to him**

Niyati:Har baar nayi saadi,matching blouse sab banwati hun tere liye ladki dekhne ke liye dhatt !

Aditi: Ek minute ye le(giving him some money)

Sachin: Ye paise?

Aditi: Wo kitab milti hai na ladki patane ke 101 nuskhe khareed lena hatt

Sachin: Ye paise ...

Aditi : Rakh le besharam

Daksh showed him a card

Sachin: Ye kya hai ?

Daksh: Score card abhi tak gyarah hui hain na saal ke end tak century complete ho jayegi

Sachin started moving when Alok caught him

Alok: Ruk Ek till ek til nahi hai tere peeth mein sharam aani chahiye meri peeth mein chaar hain

Kavya: Maa aapko na bachpan mein hi bhai ki peeth mein til gudwa dena chahiye tha

Sachin pulls Kavya's ears

Sachin: Kya boli kya boli ?Agar kisi ladki ne kaha ki mujhe bina naak wala pati chahiye toh kya tu mera naak katwa degi

Here Daksh pulls Sachin's ears

Daksh: Mere naam ki spelling galat hai mere naam me ye extra C nahi aata arey apna basta basta ghar tune ujaad liya besharam

Sachin: Arey lekin aapne dekha nahi uski maa kya bol rahi thi ek C na hone ki wajah se uski beti ka jeevan nasht ho jayega

Alok: Acchi khasi ladki mil rahi thi lekin usme khushi nahi thi arey bas ek C kya extra aa gaya tension le li kambakht ne

Sachin: Arey main khud reject kar deta us ladki ko ek toh kuchh zarurat se zyada hi shraddhalu thi upar se chhoti dekhi thi uski ghutno tak lambe baal they uske

Kavya: Toh usme burai kya hai bhai

Sachin : Tere baal toh sirf kandhon tak lambe hain phir bhi unhe sawaarne mein ek ghanta lagaati hai agar us se shaadi karta toh soch kya hota

Alok: Ye dekho ab ye baalon ke pichhe pad gaya besharam tere liye kya swarg se utri apsara laaye

Nandita: Bas bas bas kyun pareshan kar rahi ho bichare ko...dekhna koi na koi ladki zaroor hogi mere Sachin ke liye

Kavya: Badi maa main batana bhool gayi kal bhai ko dekhne meri saheli ne bulwaya hai hotel Bhoj me

Nirmala: Accha kab kahan kaisi hai wo beta

Kavya: Maa wo

Sachin: Aap log acche se discussion kijiye main chala sone ,Good night

* * *

**ON OTHER SIDE **

**Ishita knocked the door .Purvi opens it **

Ishita: Di bhai ko kyun disappoint kiya ?

Purvi: Kyunki unhone bina mujhse puchhe mere liye ladka dhundhne ki koshish ki

Ishita: Lekin di wo tumhara bhala hi toh sochte hain

Purvi: Shadi karne me kya bhalai hai aur waise bhi meri age kya hai ?Itni kya jaldi hai, Itni hi jaldi hai toh khud kyun nahi kar lete shadi

Ishita: Di aap toh jaanti ho na ki unhone aaj tak shadi kyun nahi ki ?Maa Baba ke jaane ke baad unhone hume apni betiyan samajh ke paala hai ,aur phir bade bhaiyya bhabhi bhi toh us accident ka shikaar ho gaye they ,Bhai humare saath saath Yash ko bhi toh apna beta hi samajhte hain

Purvi: Main jaanti hun Ishu lekin

Ishita: Aur phir bhi tum

Purvi: Wo baat nahi hai Ishu, Kya humare bhai ke liye koi nahi hai is duniya mein ?

Ishita: Hogi koi na koi zarur hogi aur koi na koi tumhare liye bhi hoga

Purvi: Chal bahot baaten kar li ab tu jaa yahan se

Ishita: Lekin Di

Purvi: Jaa na Ishu apne kamre mein

And Ishita came outside

K.D: Gussa shaant hua?

Ishita: Thida sa

K.D: Shukar hai Bhagwan ka

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin came out of his room and came downstairs **

Sachin: Maa, Badi maa main bureau jaa raha hun

"Aarti toh lete jaa Sachin "

Sachin: Avu di !...I am so glad to see you Avvu di...tum kab aayi

Avantika: Bas subah subah aayi hun

Sachin: Naana Nani kaise hain,Maama maami kaise hain Ghar me sab thik toh hai ?

Avantika: Bilkul thik hain sab ...bhai bhabhi bhi aur Maa bauji bhi

Sachin: Accha Avu di sham me aake aapse baat karta hun , Maa se keh dena main bureau jaa raha hun

Niyati: Koi zarurat nahi hai

Sachin: Kyun ?

Aditi:Le kal hi toh bataya tha ki Kavya ki saheli ne bulwaya hai dekhne ke liye

Sachin: Arey lekin di ACP sir

Daksh: ACP sir se maine baat kar li 1-2 ghante ki hi baat hai tu chal

Sachin: Lekin ...

Alok: Lekin vekin kuchh nahi chup chaap chal raha hai tu

* * *

**IN BHOJ HOTEL **

**Everyone came to the hotel and Sachin got a phone call as he went to recieve it he suddenly collided with a girl and a juice spilt over his shirt **

Sachin: Tum?

Purvi: Aap

Sachin: Tum har jagah mujhse takrati kyun rehti ho Bureau toh Bureau yahan bhi chain nahi hai

Purvi: Main aap se nahi aap mujhse takrai hain

Sachin: Sara shirt kharab kar diya dekhke nahi chal sakti tum

Purvi: Dekhke aap nahi chal rahe they aur bol mujhe rahe hain

Sachin: Ek toh wahan ladki waale hain aur upar se tum ho ki

Purvi started laughing

Sachin: Hasne waali kya baat hai

Purvi: Aap ko ladki wale dekhne aaye hain, God bless to the girl

Sachin: Shut up wo jo bhi hogi tum se toh laakh guna better hogi

Purvi: Dekhte hain, Wo kaun pagal ladki hai jo aapse shadi karegi

Sachin: Mera chhodo tum apna socho tumhari jis tarah ki harkaten hain na us tarah se koi sharif ladka tumhe pasand nahi karega

Purvi: What do you mean ?Ki meri kabhi shadi nahi hogi

Sachin: Atleast mujhe toh yahi lagta hai

Purvi: Bilkul galat lagta hai aapko

Sachin: Accha thik hai mujhe Proove karke dikhana tab maanunga

Purvi: I can proove it to you

Sachin: Accha kaise zara main bhi toh dekhun ?Jis din koi shareef ladka tumse shadi kar lega na us din main khud us ladke ke pair pad lunga

Purvi: Fine 2 hafte 2 hafte ke andar andar main ek acche sanskaari ladke se shadi kar lungi you just wait and watch aur agar aisa nahi hua toh mera naam Purvi Pathak nahi

Sachin: Toh koi aur naam soch lo kyunki main jaanta hun ki koi shareef ladka tumse shadi nahi karega ye tum likh lo

Purvi: We will see

Sachin : We will see too

Sachvi move away from there

Sachin came to his table

Alok: Arey kahan reh gaya tha tu kitni der laga di

Sachin: Kuchh nahi bhaiyya wo ek pagal ladki

Daksh: Ladki?

Alok: Arey wo sab chhod ye daag kaise lag gaya shirt pe

Niyati: Lo daag laga ke aa gaye bhai sahab pehle toh ladki ne til na hone ki wajah se reject kiya ab ye ladki tujhe is daag ki wajah se reject kar degi

Sachin: Kya bhabhi aap log please rehne deejiye main bureau jaa raha hun

Daksh: Arey lekin

Sachin: Please bhaiyya aur aap bureau chal rahe hain ya main akela jaun

Daksh: Accha thik hai chalta hun main bhi,Niyati,Aditi bhabhi alok bhaiyya aap sambhaal leejiyega


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for lovely reviews here is the next chapter**

* * *

IN** K.D'S HOUSE **

**Purvi came back to her house in anger **

Purvi : Bhai, Bhai

Ishita : Kya hua Di ?

Purvi: Bhai kahan hain

Ishita: Bhai kaam se bahar gaye hain aate hi honge bolo toh hua kya ?

Purvi: Bhai se kaho mere liye ladka dhundhe main shadi karna chaahti hun

Ishita: Di tumne kya kaha ?

Purvi: Wahi jo tune suna Bhai se kaho ki main shadi karna chahti hun , Mere liye ladka dhundhe wo bhi jald se jald

And suddenly they heard a voice of some crack

K.D: Purvi teri Tabyat toh thik hai ye kya bol rahi hai tu tujhe shadi karni hai ?

Purvi: Maine wahi kaha jo aap logon ne suna mujhe shadi karni hai wo bhi 2 hafte ke andar

K.D: 2 hafte ke andar?, Arey abhi tak toh tu shadi ke liye taiyyar nahi ho rahi thi aur ab tujhe achanak shadi karni hai wo bhi 2 hafte ke andar

Purvi: Yes bhai 2 hafte ke andar

K.D: Arey 2 hafte ke andar kaise dhoondhunga ladka tere liye aur shadi kaise tu

Purvi: Bhai abhi mera mood bahot accha hai main shadi ke liye taiyyar hun aur aap itne dino se mere liye ladka dhundh rahe hain I m sure koi na koi accha ladka toh aapko mil hi jayega aap meri shadi kara rahe hain wo bhi 2 hafte ke andar agar aap dhoondh lete hain toh well and good warna main shadi hi nahi karungi...

K.D: Arey lekin..

Purvi: Bye I am going to Bureau

Purvi left for the Bureau

K.D: Ye sab kya tha Ishi ?2 hafte mein main ladka kaise dhoondhunga...

Ishita: Bhai relax main Di se baat karungi relax, hum office ke liye niklen ?

K.D: Haan chal

* * *

**IN K.D's OFFICE **

**K.D was moving from here to there... Mrs Billimoria and Varun looked at him as he was quite worried**

Mrs Billimoria: K.D kabse dekh rahi hun tum yahan se wahan ghoom rahe ho kuchh chahiye hai kya tumhe

Varun: Haan sir main kabse dekh raha hun aap pareshan lag rahe ho aaj toh koi case bhi nahi hai

K.D: Wo meri behen

Varun: Purvi

K.D: haan wahi

Varun: Kya hua score card kya hua ?Nahi matlab phir se mana kar diya shadi ke liye ?

K.D: Nahi ab kehti hai ki usey shadi karni hai aur vo bhi 2 hafte mein warna vo shadi hi nahi karegi ab 2 hafte ke andar andar ladka kahan se dhoondhu uske liye aur mano dhoondh bhi liya toh 2 itni jaldi shadi

Varun(smiled): Sir ye 2 hafte ki kaunsi nayi baat hai

K.D: Wahi toh samajh nahi aa raha hai, teri umar kya hogi ?

Varun: Meri umar ?Sir meri umar 25 saal kyun ?

K.D: Nahi kuchh nahi

Ishita started smiling

Ishita: Bhai aap har ladke se aise uski umar puchhna band keejiye look what are you doing I mean abhi thodi der pehle lift me us ladke se puchh rahe they Bhai don't worry Main di ko samjhaungi aur agar nahi maani toh dekh lena aapko Di ke liye accha ladka mil jayega

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**In Sachin's house **

Daadaji : Arey suno main ghumne jaa raha hun

Daadi: Is umar mein kahan ghumne chal diye budhau

Daadaji: Garden mein ghumne jaa raha hun sehat ke liye accha hota hai tum toh mujhe har baat pe tokti rehti ho

Niyati: Daadi Daadi kya aap bhi jaane deejiye na Dadaji ko

Daadaji: Wahi toh main keh raha hun lekin isey samajh aaye tab na

Daadi: Haan haan jao jao koi nahi rokta huh

Daadaji went to the park

* * *

**IN THE PARK **

**K.D was in the park and was jogging, Suddenly he saw a man who was breathing hard and he came to the old man (Dadaji)**

K.D: Arey aap thik toh hain

Daadaji: Haan beta main bilkul thik hun

K.D: Mujhe toh aap thik nahi lag rahe ek kaam keejiye aapka ghar kahan hai chaliye mere saath

Daadaji: Nahi yahin paas mein hai mera ghar main chala jaunga

K.D: Nahi nahi main aapko aise nahi chhod sakta aap chaliye mere saath main aapko chhod dunga lekin us se pehle aap mere saath hospital chalenge check up karane

* * *

**In Sachin's house **

**Everyone was worried for Daadaji **

Daadi: Dekh toh sahi Nirmala kabke gaye hain tere bauji aur abhi tak toh nahi laute

Nirmala: Arey Maa aa jayenge bauji aap fikar mat keejiye

Daadi: Nahi mera dil bahot ghabra raha hai

Nirmala: Accha thik hai main Sachin ko bhejti hun (to Sachin), Sachin beta zara dekhkar toh aa kahan reh gaye Daadaji

Sachin : Jee maa

And as he was about to move outside

Sachin: Lo aa gaye maa Daadaji, K.D sir aap ye kya hua Daadaji ko

Daadi: Haaye Ram !Ye tum ghumne gaye they kya haalat karke laute ho

Sachin: Daadaji ye kya haalat bana li aapne baithiye, Niyati bhabhi Aditi bhabhi pani laiye

Aditi: Haye haye ye kya ho gaya Dadaji aapko

Niyati: Main haldi ka doodh laati hun

Dadi: Sunte nahi hain tumhare bauji ek bhi baat meri

Aditi: Niyati chalo nashta lagate hain sab Dadaji ka intezar kar rahe they ab Dadaji aa gaye

Niyati: Haan haan Alok bhaiyya,Daksh chalo Sachin Kavya

K.D saw all the family members caring so much for Dadaji and each other he smiled seeing this

Dadi: Aye haye par tumhari ye haalat hui kaise

K.D: Darasal ye Ghum rahe they aur ghumte ghumte achanak behosh se hone lage saanse phoolne lagi toh main inhe hospital le gaya aur yahan le aaya

Sachin: Thank you so much sir aapne mere Dadaji ki jaan bachai hai

K.D: Nahi Sachin ye toh mera farz hai meri jagah koi aur hota toh yahi karta, Sachin tumhare bhare pure parivar se milke bahot acha laga mujhe ,accha ab main chalta hun Namaste

Sachin: Arey Sir aise kaise jaa rahe hain aap Nashta kiye bina nahi jayenge aap

Daksh: Haan Sir Kashyap family ke ghar aaye hain toh Nashta karke hi jaayenge aap

K.D: Nahi Daksh,Sachin mujhe der ho rahi hai phir kabhi aur waise bhi meri dono behene mera intezar kar rahi hongi

Sachin: Thik hai Sir aaj toh aap bach ke jaa rahe hain lekin kal subah ke naashte ka invitation aapko Kashyap family ki taraf se

Daksh: Haan sir aur aap mana nahi karenge apni dono behno ke saath aap aayenge

K.D: Thik hai main aaunga

* * *

**AT A FLAT **

**CID was investigating a murder case .Sachvi were checking the body **

Sachin: Body ko dekhke lagta hai ki isey shayad is aurat ko bahot tadpaya hoga phir iski jaan li hogi

Purvi: Nahi mujhe nahi lagta Sir, Sir jahaan tak dikh raha hai waisa nahi hai ye ek tarah ki bimari hai naam yaad nahi aa raha mujhe

Sachin: Tumhe dikh nahi raha body pe itne bruises hain

Purvi : Sir agar isey mara ya jalaya hota toh iske talwe thodi na jalte iske talvon par bhi nishan hain

Sachin: Mujhe aisa nahi lagta Purvi kyunki ho sakta hai ki isey maarke phir jalaya ho

Purvi:Sir pura ghar waise ke waisa hai ho sakta hai ki ...

ACP: Bas karo tum dono, behes karne ka ek mauka nahi chhodte

Sachin: Bas Sachin, aur waise bhi tum dono jo behes kar rahe ho na ye tumhara kaam nahi hai ,ye forensic department ka kaam hai ,behes karne se accha hai ki tum pure ghar ko acchi tarah se check karo

Sachvi: Right sir

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**IN A BUREAU **

**Sachvi were to dress up to get ready as a couple for the case **

**Purvi came out of the washroom after getting dressed She was wearing a red sari and Sachin was in formal suit but when he saw Purvi handling her Sari he was lost in her and a smile appeared on his face .Purvi came near her and snapped her fingers **

Purvi : Dekha mujhe dekhke aap bhi kho gaye

Sachin(back to senses): Aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai main toh bas wo

Purvi: Wo kya ?

Sachin(came near her): Bol dun ?

Purvi: Haan boliye

Sachin came more near

Sachin: Pakka ?

Purvi: Haan haan

Sachin pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Purvi wo tum aaj

Purvi's heartbeat became faster she could feel his breathe

Purvi: Aaj kya ?

Sachin: Wo tum aaj Purvi

Purvi: Aage boliye

Sachin: Tum lipstick chaba ke aayi ho

And he started laughing

Purvi: What ?

Sachin: Aur nahi toh kya jaake aine mein dekho aisa lag raha hai jaise lipstick laga ke nahi khake aa rahi ho

Purvi : Main washroom mein ...

Sachin: Ruko hume der ho rahi hai ye lo

He gave his handkerchief to her .She cleant her lipstick and started moving when Sachin held her hand from back

Sachin: Waise Purvi

Purvi(without turning): Kya ?

Sachin: Main waakai kho gaya tha ...

And he went from there

* * *

**IN THE PARTY **

Purvi: Are you sure ki wo log aayenge yahan

Sachin: Haan zaroor aayenge

A man came over there

" Arey aap log khade kyun hain join us on the dance floor wahan sab couple dance kar rahe hain "

Sachin: Jee nahi hum thik hain,hum kisi ka intezar kar rahe hain

" Jee nahi I insist please come please mam "

Sachvi were on the dance floor and they started dancing and Purvi's feet slipped and Sachin held her back

_Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi_  
_Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi_  
_Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi_  
_Subah ki laali hai Ishq..._  
_Girta sa jharna hai Ishq koi_  
_Uthta sa kalma hai Ishq koi_  
_Saanson mein lipta hai ishq koi_  
_Aankhon mein dikhta hai Ishq_

Both of them came out of the trance and Purvi turned to moved from there but Sachin held her Sari

Purvi : Ye kya kar rahe hain aap hum sirf pati patni ka act kar rahe hain sach me pati patni nahi hain

Sachin came near to her held her hand and opened her fingers and gave her an earing

Sachin: Gir gaya tha

She took it and again turned but her hairs stuck in his shirt

_Mere dil ko tu jaan se juda kar de_  
_Yun bas tu mujhko fanaa kar de_  
_Mera haal tu, meri chaal tu_  
_Bas kar aashiqana_

Sachin tried to remove them slowly

Sachin: Lagta hai aaj tumhe mujhse alag hi nahi hona isliye baar baar kabhi toh kabhi baal

Purvi: Huh!

_Tere waaste mera Ishq Sufiyana_  
_Mera Ishq Sufiyana_  
_Mera Ishq Sufiyana_

She turned and saw him back

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the morning In Sachin's house **

Sachin: Bhabhi

Aditi: Kya ?

Sachin: Bhabhi aap kapde dry cleaning ke liye de rahi hai

Aditi: Haan

Sachin: Aisa keejiye ye mere bhi kuchh kapde hain inhe de deejiye

Aditi: Haan laa de

Sachin: Accha bhabhi main chalta hun

Aditi was checking if no money or important thing was in the pockets and he found a handkerchief and was shocked to see the lipstick mark on it

Aditi: Ek minute ruk

Sachin: Kya hua

Aditi: Kya hua abhi batati hun ,Alok, Daksh Niyati Kavya sab jaldi aao jaldi

Everyone came over there

Alok : Kya hua Aditi kyun bulaya sabko

Aditi: Jitna bhola bhala aap sab log is Sachin ko samajhte hain na utna ye hai nahi

Niyati: Kya matlab Didi

Aditi showed the handkerchief to everyone

Aditi: Ye dekhiye Sachin ke rumaal pe lipstick ka nishan

Alok: Arey baap re Chhupe rustam ye lipstick ka nishan kahan se aaya ispe

Daksh: Ab samjhi bhabhi ki ye nalayak shadi se kyun bhaagta hai

Alok: Ama iska chakkar chal raha hai kahin na kahin isliye bahane banata rehta hai

Kavya: Sachin bhai ke rumal pe ladki ke lipstick ka nishan mujhe toh yakin hi nahi ho raha

Aditi: Kaun hai kahan rehti hai batayega bhi ?

Niyati: Nahi didi ye nalayak kuchh nahi bataega

Daksh: Aur hum bekar mein hi tension le rahe they iske liye ladkiyan dhoondh rahe they ,aur iska toh pehle hi maamla set hai

Sachin: Ye aaplog kya baaten kar rahe hain dekhiye aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai jo aap soch rahe hain

Niyati: Aisa nahi toh kaisa hai ye lipstick ka nishan kya apne aap chal kar aa gaya rumaal pe

Sachin(looks at the watch): Aap logon ko jo sochna hai sochte rahiye aur pura din andaza lagaate rahiye ki rumaal pe lipstick ka nishan aaya kahan se aur hai kiska main toh chala aur Daksh bhaiyya aapko Bureau chalna ho toh aa jaiye warna main chala

Daksh: Nahi hum nashta karke aayenge

Sachin: Thik hai

Niyati: Arey lekin tumne wo advocate hain na kya naam hai haan Advocate K.D Pathak unko bulaya hai Nashte pe uska kya

Sachin: Haan bhabhi breakfast toh mujhe bhi karna tha lekin ACP sir ne khaas taur pe mujhe jaldi bulaya hai aap unhe dekh leejiyega please

Niyati : Accha thik hai tu jaa sambhal ke jaa

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**K.D came outside Sachin's house but as he was about to ring the doorbell a woman came there and without looking at him she threw a bucket full of water on him **

K.D: Arey ye kya kar rahi hain aap pura gila kar diya mujhe

It was Avantika

Avantika: I am so sorry so sorry wo galati se bina dekhe pura paani aapke upar daal diya

K.D: Kya sorry bina dekhe aap aise kaise kisi ke upar paani daal sakti hain

Avantika: Mqine kaha na sorry galati se daal diya

Niyati: Kaun hai Didi kis se baat kar rahi ho aap

And when she saw K.D .She started laughing

Niyati: K.D sir ye kisne haalat ki aapki is tarah

Daksh also came there and laughed at the condition of K.D

Daksh: K.D sir ye bin mausam barsaat kaise ho gayi aapke upar

K.D: Sab in madam ki kripa hai

Daksh looked at Avantika

Daksh: Avantika di kya kiya ye aapne...chaliye sir andar aaiye

K.D : Bahot accha tarika hai aapke ghar me mehmaano ka swagat karne ka

Daksh: Aap aisa keejiye mere room me chalke kapde badal leejiye

Another girl stepped in

Niyati: Ye?

K.D : Ye meri sabse chhoti behen Ishita

Niyati : Ishita tum hall mein baitho aao mere saath

Daksh: Chaliye sir mere kamre mein chaliye


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: how were you all ?i hope you like this chapter i...**

* * *

**K.D Came downwards and everyone had breakfast with him **

K.D: Darasal hum yahan pe nashta karne nahi thodi zaroori baat karne aaye hain

Niyati: Kaunsi zaroori baat ?

Daksh: Haan K.D sir koi tension wali baat toh nahi hai na ?

K.D: Nahi Daksh tension wali baat nahi hai darasal main aapke Sachin ke liye apni beti,matlab beti jaisi behen Purvi ki rishte ki baat karna chaahta hun

Daksh: Matlab humare Sachin aur Purvi ki rishte ki baat

K.D : haan dekhiye Sachin mujhe Purvi ke liye bahot accha lagta ki jodi bahot acchi rahegi agar aap logon ko koi aitraz na ho toh ...

Nandita: Aitraz ki kya baat hai Pathak sahab,Purvi aapki behen hai aapke haathon mein pali badi hui hai,aapke Sanskaar honge usme isme hume koi aitraaz nahi

Aditi: Haan lekin ek baar agar aap Purvi ko yahan humare ghar le aayen toh accha hoga rishte ki baat khulke ho payegi

Alok: Haan aur Purvi ko is ghar mein rehna hai ya nahi wo bhi taye ho jayega...

K.D: Ji ji bilkul aap kahen toh hum Aaj hi Purvi se aap sab ki mulaakaat karwa sakte hain,Daksh aur Niyati ko to wo jaanti hi hai lekin aap sab se bhi mil legi

Alok: Uski zarurat nahi padegi Pathak sahab hum khud sab log shaam mein aapke ghar aa jayenge

K.D: Bahot bahot dhanyawad,main shaam me aap sab ka intezar karunga namaste

And he went from there along with Ishita

* * *

**IN CID BUREAU**

**Sachin gets into the lift and when it was about to close...Purvi stepped in...When the Lift was going up Sachin was continuously looking at the door and moved from here to there and suddenly the lift stopped and lights went off**

Sachin: Ye lift achanak band kyun ho gayi

and he starts banging the door

Sachin: Hello... Koi hai lift khulwao yaar

He pressed the emergency bell several times

Sachin: Band ho gayi hai lift khulwao yaar

Purvi: Sir do minute wait keejiye kuchh problem hoga

Sachin(shouting): Shyam baabu phas gaye hain lift khulwao yaar

He picks up his phone and tried to connect to someone

Sachin: Hello..Shyam babu lift band pad gayi hai khulwaiye zara...hello...hello...damn it (the call was disconnected)

Purvi: Sir do minute mein ...

Sachin: Tum thik kar sakti ho ?(Purvi nodded)...Toh phir chup raho ...(shouting), Shyam babu lift khulwaiye ...Damm ghut raha hai...koi hai

Shyam: Sir jee do minute bas thik ho gayi lift aapko meri aawaz sunai de rahi hai na ?

Sachin: Yahan pe dam ghut raha hai ...(and he bangs on the door )

Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder

Sachin: Tum chup raho Purvi Please

And the light starts moving again and stops at their floor .Sachin came out

Sachin(yelling): Ek lift ko dubara se start karwane mein kitna time lagta hai aapko .Kabse chilla raha hun ki lift khulwaiye lift khulwaiye lekin sun hi nahi rahe hain aap Shyam babu

Shyam: Sir ji wo lift atak gayi thi

Sachin: Wo mujhe bhi dikh raha tha ki lift atak gayi hai ...Lekin kyun atki

Shyam: Lekin sir ji

Sachin: Agli bar se ye lift atakni nahi chahiye

And he went away from there in anger

Purvi: Ye Sachin sir ko achanak kya ho gaya waise toh bahot shant swabhav ke hain

Nikhil: Unki galati nahi hai koi badi se badi chiz hoti hai na usme bhi wo kabhi nahi chillate...

Purvi: Toh phir aaj kya ho gaya unhe ?

Nikhil: Wo sir ko Claustrophobia hai ...band jagahon se kam space mein ghutan hoti hai unhe isliye humesha seedhiyon ka istemaal karte they lekin aaj shayad koi problem hi hogi warna lift toh use hi nahi karte wo

**Purvi came to Sachin and saw him was in his chair and little bit bent .Sachin turned and saw Purvi standing there **

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Sir wo lift ...

Sachin: Lift mein main tumpe chillaya uske liye sorry

Purvi: Sir ye toh bullet iska matlab aapne jhoot bola tha bullet lagi thi aapko jab maine puchha toh aapne bataya kyun nahi aur ye ye dressing bhi khul gayi hai aapki sir...

Sachin: Don't worry thik hai

Purvi : Don't worry Sir kaise thik hai main ...

And Daksh and Abhijeet enter the bureau and Sachin stood up and hid his

Daksh: V.T station pe murder ho gaya hai hume nikalna hoga

Sachin: Right sir !

And he immediately moved out of the Bureau

Purvi: Ajeeb insaan hai ...

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**The investigation for the day was over all of them were leaving for their houses .When Purvi saw Sachin again entering into the lift ...she immediately entered along with him...As the lift started moving Purvi again noticed Sachin being restless ,the lift again stopped .****She immediately hugged him**

Sachin: Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho tum ?

Purvi: Shh! Shant ho jaiye ekdam shant...apni aakhein band keejiye ...main hun yahan aapke saath aur humesha rahungi...

Sachin could feel the calmness and peace in her arms

_Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi_  
_Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi_  
_Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi_  
_Subah ki laali hai Ishq..._  
_Girta sa jharna hai Ishq koi_  
_Uthta sa kalma hai Ishq koi_  
_Saanson mein lipta hai ishq koi_  
_Aankhon mein dikhta hai Ishq_

**He noticed her hairs falling on her face he slowly moved them to the back of her ears ,the lift started working again and they were still in the same position ...and the lift got open **

Sachin: Purvi neechey...

Purvi separated from him and they saw Daksh and Niyati in front if them outside the lift ...Purvi left from there

Daksh(in Niyati's ears): Kya tumne bhi wahi dekha jo maine dekha ?

Niyati: Haan

Sachin was about to move out when both caught him

Daksh: Dekha Niyati yahan toh maamla pehle se hi fit tha aur hum yun hi sahabzaade ke liye ladki dhundh rahe they

Niyati: Daksh,Samjhe kuchh vo lipstick ka nishan yaad hai wo Purvi ka tha

Daksh: Oho guru Purvi ka lipstick ka nishan kya baat hai

Sachin: Arey aap log galat samajh rahe hain

Daksh: Accha hum log galat samajh rahe hain toh phir ye jo humne dekha wo kya tha haan ?aur sach sach batana wo lipstick ka nishan Purvi ka nahi hai ?

Sachin: Hai par aap jaisa soch rahi hain waisa kuchh nahi hai

Daksh: Arey yar jao jao hume sab pata hai kitne dino se chal raha hai ye sab

Sachin: Bhaiya kuchh bhi ...Aap jaante hain ki mujhe claustrophobia hai...isliye mujhe Purvi calm kar rahi thi

Daksh: Accha ye kaunsa tarika hai shant karne ka ?

Niyati: Main toh kehti hun Daksh ye sham ka idea cancel karvate hain Maa se kehke na shadi karwa dete hain

Sachin: Shaam ka plan ye kaunse shaam ke plan ki baat ho rahi thi

Niyati: Wo...

Daksh: Abhi chal rahe hain naa sab pata chal jayega

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**IN K.D'S house**

**Purvi had reached Home but she was still thinking the lift incident**

Ishita: Di ladke waale tumhe dekhne aane waale hain tum jaldi se fresh ho jao

Purvi didn't respond

Ishita: Di...kuchh keh rahi hun main

Purvi: Haan tu bahar jaa main aati hun taiyyar hoke

Sachin's family members came to K.D's house along with Sachin

K.D: Aaiye Aaiye please come baithiye...Ishi Purvi ko bahar leke aa

Ishita went inside

Niyati: Waise toh humara Purvi se baat karne ka matlab toh banta nahi hai...Purvi ko toh hum acche se jaante hain lekin wo baaki gharwalo se mil le sab taye ho jaye toh accha hai

Aditi: Haan Purvi ek bar sabko pehchaan le toh accha hai

Purvi came out of the room she was in the Saari

K.D: Aao Purvi baitho,in se milo ye Sachin ke bade bhai Alok aur ye ...

Daksh: Humara introduction dene ki kya zarurat hai Sir hum log saath me kaam karte hain

Niyati: Oho Purvi humare liye sari pehenne ki formality karne ki kya zarurat thi hum toh dekh chuke hain tumhe..

Daksh: Kya Niyati tum bhi na tumhe nahi pata ye Sari khas kis ke liye pehenke aayi hai

Sachin came inside

Sachin: Sorry wo main bahar car park...

Sachvi saw each other

Sachin:Tum

Purvi : Aap

Alok,Aditi,Daksh,Niyati(together): Surprise !

Sachvi were confused

Alok: Kyun bhayi udd gaye hosh dono ke

Daksh: Kaha tha surprise hai mila na surprise

Sachin: Hum toh ladki dekhne jaa rahe they ...phir ye

Niyati: Lo bhayi bano mat ... Ab Purvi aur apne 'pavitra prem ' ko chhupane ki baat mat karo baalak

Sachvi(together): Pavitra prem

Niyati: Aur nahi toh kya?

K.D: Ye aap log kya baatein kar rahe hain ?

Daksh: Main batata hun K.D sir ... aap itne dino se Purvi ke liye ladka dhundh rahe they na hai na hai na ?aur ye mana kar rahi hogi

K.D: Haan ye aapko kaise pata ?

Niyati:Sachin ke saath bhi wahi chakkar tha... Aap ne agar pyar se is se puchha hota toh ye bata deti ki Sachin aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain

Sachvi(shocked): Pyaar !

Ishita: Di tumne bhaiyya ko nahi bataya koi baat nahi kam se kam mujhe toh batana tha

Daksh: K.D sir aap toh muh mitha karwaiye humara ab ye rishta pakka samajhiye

Sachin: Ye aap log kya bol rahe hain ?

Niyati: Bas bas jo kuchh lift mein dekha na humne us ke baad ye natak karne ki zarurat nahi hai

Purvi: Jaise aap samajh rahe hain waisa kuchh nahi hai aap logon ko galatfehmi ho rahi hai ...

Aditi: Accha galatfehmi?Aur wo jo lipstick ka nishan wo jo Sachin ke rumal pe tha wo tumhara nahi tha ?

Purvi: Tha toh mera hi lekin

Niyati: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi ...

K.D smiled knowing all this...And he hugged Purvi

K.D: Pagli agar tu Sachin se pyaar karti hi thi toh pehle kyun nahi bataya tune

Purvi: Bhai aisa kuchh..

K.D: samajh sakta hun...Maa hoti toh ye sab baatein tu unse share kar paati na...Par koi baat nahi I am happy for you

Purvi separated from him .He held Sachin's hand and...

Purvi: Sachin sir aap chaliye mere saath mujhe kuchb baat karni hai

Alok: Baat karne ke liye puri umar padi hai...

But Purvi took Sachin to her room

Niyati: Dekha baat karne ke liye kitne utaawle ho rahe hain

Here at a one side

Purvi:Ye sab Kya hai Sachin sir ye Daksh sir Niyati mam kya bol rahi hain ?

Sachin: Mujhe khud samajh nahi aa raha shayad us lift ke incident ki wajah se unhe galatfehmi ho gayi hai ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain

Purvi: Haan aur us din aapka rumaal...oh no... Ab kya karenge ?

Sachin: Ab kya sach bata denge sabko

Purvi: Nahi rukiye ...Shadi ki baat karne se pehle kya aap ye jaante they ki aap mujhe dekhne wale hain ?

Sachin: Nahi bhaiyya bhabhi kab se surprise surprise kiye jaa rahe they...

Purvi: Surprise nahi I am shocked

Sachin: Toh bahar chalo sabko sach batate hain

Purvi: Aap bahar jaiye main aati hun...aur haan jab tak main na aaun kuchb mat kshiye gharwalo se

Sachin: O.k

Sachin left her room and after sometime Purvi came out of the room

Niyati: Ho gayi baatein...chalo accha hai ye formality bhi puri ki tum dono ne

Purvi: Shadi ki date fix kara deejiye bhaiyya

Sachin was more shocked

Niyati: Lo bhayi,Ab kuchh kehna hai Sachin tumhe...Purvi bhi maan gayi hai ab koi bahana mat banana

Sachin looked at Purvi in surprise...

Alok puts a laddu in his mouth

Alok: Muh mitha karo

Sachin(thinking): Ye Purvi ko achanak kya ho gaya shadi ke liye haan kyun kaha isne...

But when he saw all the family members so happy he was silent and didn't say anything

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the Bureau **

**Sachin saw Purvi entering the Bureau and he immediately took her aside **

Sachin: Tum pagal ho kya ?

Purvi: Sachin sir is tarah se

Sachin: Bakwaas band karo ye batao ki shadi ke liye haan kyun ki ?

Purvi : Kyunki main aapse shadi karna chahti hun

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Aapne suna nahi ki maine kya kaha ?Main aapse shadi karna chahti hun...Ab mera raasta chhodiye please

Sachin:Lekin mujhse shadi kyun karna chaahti ho ?

Purvi: Kyunki main aapse pyaar karti hun

Sachin:What ?

Purvi: Aapne suna na maine kya kaha ab hatiye

Sachin: Dekho Purvi main bahot serious hun

Purvi: Main bhi serious hun...ab aap Hatiye please...

And she held him back and was about to fall when Sachin held her

_Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi_  
_Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi_  
_Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi_  
_Subah ki laali hai Ishq..._  
_Girta sa jharna hai Ishq koi_  
_Uthta sa kalma hai Ishq koi_  
_Saanson mein lipta hai ishq koi_  
_Aankhon mein dikhta hai Ishq_

And Niyati and Daksh entered And they saw Sachvi in that position in the corridor

Niyati(fake coughing): Daksh

Both of them came out of the trance

Niyati: Daksh tumhe nahi lagta ki Hime jald se jald in dOno ki shadi karani chahiye

Daksh: Haan dekho toh kitne utaawle ho rahe hain

Sachin:Aisa kuchh nahi hai bhai

Daksh: Haan wo dikh raha hai mujhe aur waise bhi ab tum dono bureau nahi aaoge

Purvi: Kyun ?

Niyati: Kyun kya ?Shadi se ek hafta pehle ladka ladki ek dusrre se milte hain kya ?

Sachvi: Hafte bhar pehle ?

Niyaksh: Haan tum dono ki shadi ki date fix ho gayi hai aur shadi agle hafte hai

Sachvi: Agle hafte

Niyati: Haan

* * *

A/N: Kaisa tha chapter i hope zyada boring nahi tha ...but next waala intresting hoga i'll make sure


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so lets continue**

* * *

**A few days after Sachvi get married,but due to this act of Purvi ,Sachin was really confused and wanted to know the reason of Purvi's sudden agreement for the marriage and Purvi was now at Sachin's the marriage night **

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Niyati and Aditi were their was on the bed under her veil**

Niyati : Tumhe dar toh nahi lag raha na Purvi

Aditi: Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Niyati dar toh lagta hai na aaj ki raat ab tumhe bhi toh kitna dar laga tha ,Vo doodh Daksh ke liye tha lekin tum khud pi gayi thi

Niyati: Kya di aap bhi,waise doodh se yaad aaya Purvi ye doodh apne haathon se Sachin ko pilana haan ...

A sudden knock was heard at the door .Niyati opens the door and she saw Sachin dealing with the kids

Sachin: Beta Dhruv,Kuhu... please tum log chachi se kal mil lena

Dhruv: Chachu hume abhi chachi se milna hai

Kuhu: Haan chhote chachu hume chaachi se milna hai vo bhi abhi

Sachin: Beta kal mil lena, Bhabhi samjhaiye na inhe

Aditi: Ab hum kya samjhaye ye toh bas din bhar dono chachu. Chachu chachu karte rehte hain Toh tum hi samjhao inhe

Sachin: Bhabhi aap log...

Kuhu ran into the room

Kuhu : Chhoti chachi hiii chhoti chaachi

Purvi : Hii

Kuhu: Chhoti chachi mera naam Kuhu hai

Dhruv: Aur main Dhruv, Chachi hum log aapse kabse milna chaahte they lekin bade log hume milne hi nahi de rahe they ...Chaachi aapne ye itna bada ghoonghat kyun daal rakha hai ?

Kuhu: Ofo buddhu Chaacha isey uthayenge isliye

Sachin came to her and pulled her ears

Sachin: Badmaash be carefull about what you are saying... Bhabhi please

Niyati : Accha baba chalo chalo

Aditi : Haan chalo bacchon

Kuhu:Par

Aditi: Par var kuchh nahi chalo yahan se chhoti chaachi thak gayi hain kal baat karna good night bolo chaachi ko

Kuhu,Dhruv: Good night chaachi

Purvi: Good night

And all of them left from there

**Sachin locked the door and sat near Purvi **

Sachin: Ab toh humari shadi ho gayi hai ab toh bata sakti ho ki tumne ye shaadi kyun ki ?

Purvi(yawning): Mujhe bahot neend aa rahi hai good night sir hum kal baat karenge

Sachin: Arey lekin

Purvi: Sach me sir main bahot thak gayi neend aa rahi hai

Sachin: Please ye sir bulana band karo humari shaadi ho gayi hai,mera naam le sakti ho...

Purvi: O.k good night

And she lies on the bed without listening to him and sleeps down

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**It was morning and Sachin woke up first but Purvi was still sleeping**

Sachin: Uff! ye ladki

Sachin: Purvi utho Bureau bhi jana hai hume

Purvi: Sone do na Kaka !

Sachin: Kaka? Purvi Kaka nahi Sachin...utho jaldi se dekho aaj ghar me tumhara pehla din hai aur Bureau bhi jana hai hume utho jaldi ...

Purvi got up but her eyes were still not open...Sachin left from there

Purvi(yawning): Arey yar tumhari problem kya hai khud bhi jaldi uth jaate ho aur dusron ko bhi sone...(opened her eyes )...So weird mujhe uthaake pata nahi khud kahan chale gaye ...chal beta Purvi taiyyar ho jaa

She got ready And then she heard some voices outside of the room And saw the kids arguing at something

Purvi: Dhruv,Kuhu andar aao

Dhruv: Chachi samjhao na isey

Kuhu: Nahi Dhruv mujhe nahi aata hai

Purvi:Kya hua kya problem hai ?

Kuhu: Chaachi humare school mein dance competition hai aur hume dance karna hai

Purvi: Toh kar lo dance problem kya hai ?

Kuhu: Par hume dance kaun sikhayega ...Mummy papa chachu chachi bua sab busy hain aur daadi dadaji ko dance nahi aata

Purvi : Toh kya hua main hun na

Dhruv: Aap hume dance sikhayengi ?

Purvi: Haan arey beta tumhe nahi pata tumhari chaachi dance mein champion hai...Put on the music

HERE AT THE OTHER SIDE

Niyati: Sachin Purvi kahan hai naashte ka time hai aayi nahi abhi tak

Sachin: Wo bhabhi wo so rahi thi...wo darasal

Aditi: Tum bhi kaise sawal kar rahi ho Niyati Purvi bichari thak gayi hogi raat bhar ...

Niyati: Haan main toh bhool hi gayi thi...Sachin ne thaka jo diya hoga usey raat bhar pareshan katke

Sachin:Kya aap log kabhi bhi kuchh bhi shuru ho jaate hain ,main bulakar laata hun usey

He went upstairs and suddenly a song started

_Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole _

_Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole_

Purvi started dancing on the song and Sachin was shocked to hear that song from his room .He went to the room and saw Purvi standing on the bed and the kids also .Here on the other hand all the family members were also shocked to hear that song

_Purvi: Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole _

_Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole _

_Dauda dauda re dauda dauda re Driver _

_Chal mat haule haule _

_Dauda dauda re dauda dauda re Driver _

_Chal mat haule haule _

_Thoda aur bhaga le driver _

_chal mat haule haule _

_Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole _

_Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole _

and she took Sachin's hand and brought him also along with him

ON THE OTHER SIDE

Daksh:Ye subah subah bhajan ki jagah ye kya sunne mein aa raha hai ?

Niyati:Pata nahi ...chalke dekhna padega chalen di ?

Aditi: Haan chalo upar chalke dekhte hain

Here in Sachvi's room Purvi made Sachin to dance

Purvi (kept his head on Sachin's chest):_ Phak phak engine bol raha hai _

_phak phak engine bol raha hai _

_Patri thar thar kaampe _

_(And she pulled his hand and kept it above her chest (above heart))_

_Phak phak engine bol raha hai _

_Phak phak engine bol raha hai _

_Patri thar that kampe _

(And started making him move along eith her)

_Kahan rukegi gaadi aakar _

_Kahan rukegi gaadi aake _

_Man ye mera puchhe _

_(And she collided with Aditi and there was silence for sometime)_

_Aditi: Engine jud jaaye _

_Niyati: Engine jud jaaye mujhse aake khaun hichkole _

_All girls : Anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole anjan ki seeti mein mharo bum dole..._

All of them enjoyed a lot dancing

* * *

**HERE IN THE COURT **

**K.D was in the court with his client. At the same time someone entered**

"Mr K.D Pathak"

**K.D turns **

K.D: Arey Avantika ji aap

Avantika moved forward but K.D moves backward

Avantika: Kya hua Mr Pathak

K.D: Dar raha hun kahin aap phir se mere upar paani naa daal den

Avantika: Jee nahi aisa kuchh nahi hoga aaj

K.D: Waise aapne bataya nahi ki aaj aap kaise yahan pe ?

Avantika: Aapke saamne aaj Avantika Tiwari nahi balki Prosecutor Avantika Tiwari khafi hai

K.D: Oh toh aap ye case mere khilaaf ladne waali hain

Avantika : Jee haan...see you in the court

K.D: Avantika ji

Avantika: Haan

K.D: Wo Purvi...

Avantika: Badi pyari bacchi hai Purvi K.D sahab ...pehle hi din sabka man moh liya usne ...main toh bas itna chaahti hun ki wo aur Sachin humesha khush rahein

K.D: Jee bilkul, dono khush rahe is se zyada toh main bhi nahi chaahta,chaliye ye jaanke ki Purbi pehli hi din ghul mil rahi hai sabse mujhe bahot accha laga,ab jaake chain se so paunga main

* * *

**HERE AT THE OTHER SIDE**

**Sachvi were again in front of the lift **

**Sachin blocked Purvi's way **

Purvi: Arey Arey ye kya kar rahe hain aap... matlab tum

Sachin: Tum ne ab tak mere sawalon ka jawab nahi diya...tumne kyun ki ye shadi

Purvi:Bas aise hi

Sachin: Purvi please mere liye ye janna bahot zaroori hai hai kahin us shart ke...

Purvi: Lift aa gayi

And she entered into the lift and Sachin also entered

Sachin: Dekho Purvi please mere sawal ka jawab do pichhle 1 hafte se puchh raha hun aur tum ho ki

And suddenly Purvi held both his hands and pinned him in the corner

Sachin: Pa pa pa...Purvi ye ...ye kya

Purvi (moving her finger on his face): Tum sach mein janna chaahte ho ki maine kyun ki ye shadi

Sachin(moved his face to the other side ): Haan wo

Purvi held his face and made him look towards her

Purvi: Idhar dekhke baat karo..

Sachin could feel her breathe on his face

Sachin: Purvi ye sab

Purvi: Batao sach mein janna chahte ho

And she moved more closer to him

Purvi: Bata dun

Sachin : Haan main matlab nahi

Purvi : Nahi ?

Sachin: Haan

Purvi moved more closer to him and puts her arms around his neck and the lift door opened but she pressed the button and closed it again

Purvi: Yahin lift mein bataun ya phir ghar ki chaar diwar ke andar

Sachin: Matlab

Purvi: Yahan aise bataungi accha nahi lagega na ...

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi : Thik hai tumhari marzi hai toh yahin bata deti hun

And she opened the top two buttons of her shirt

Sachin: Arey ye kya kar rahi ho ?

Purvi : Tumhine toh kaha tumhe sach janna hai

And she opened the third button but Sachin held her hand and closed his eyes

Sachin: Nahi mujhe nahi janna

Purvi: Ab toh main bata ke rahungi

Sachin (closed his eyes ): Nahi mujhe nahi janna nahi nahi please Purvi yahan ye sab...

But Purvi smiled and closed her buttons and slowly moved out of the lift

Sachin: Nahi Purvi Nahi ...mujhey nahi janna nahi please dekho aur bhi log hain please ...

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Purvi wasn't there...

Sachvi Entered the Bureau

Daksh: Ye lo in dono ka kuchh nahi ho sakta pehle hi din shadi ke Bureau chale aaye

Abhijit: Ab zyada din chhutti bhi toh nahi le sakte they na yar

Daksh: Wo bhi hai

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**Avantika had won the case. It was the first loss for K.D Pathak but still he smiled**

K.D: Avantika ji

Avantika: Haan

K.D: Congratulations

Avantika: Thank you and Sorry Mr Pathak

K.D: Sorry kisliye?

Avantika: Maine aapka itne saalon ka record tod diya

K.D: Nahi Avantika ji isme sorry wali baat nahi mera manna ye hai ki jeetun main yaa aap jeet humesha nyaay ki honi chahiye... aur jeet sacchai ki hi toh hui hai

Avantika smiled

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi was talking on the Phone and Sachin was passing by the room when he listened to her voice **

Purvi(on the phone): tujhe toh pata hai na maine kyun unse shadi karne ke liye haan kaha hai...haan...aur vo jaanna chaahte hain...par mujhe unhe nahi batana yaar... accha...haan . ..arey unse baat chhupane ka ya us baat palatne ka bahot accha tarika dhundha hai maine ...arey kuchh nahi...tujhe toh pata hai na unki kisi ladki se baat karne ki wo himmat nahi kar paate main bas abse isi baat ka fayda uthaungi ...haan ...accha chal main tujhse baad me baat karti hun bye...

Sachin had listened to everything and he came inside and closed the door Purvi saw this and she became confused

Purvi: Arey tumne darwaza kyun band kar diya

Sachin moved towards her he kept his phone on the table and came near moved near her and she moved backward

Sachin: Tum kuchh keh rahi thi lift mein

Purvi moved more backward .Sachin pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Bataya nahi tumne tum kya keh rahi thi

Purvi : Wo main...

Sachin again placed his face more near to hers...

Sachin: Kya keh rahi thi tum haan ?

Purvi was scared and her heartbeat became more faster...Sachin removed his jacket and was more closer to her

Purvi: Sachin wo main...

Sachin moved the hairs on her face behind her ears

Sachin: Purvi ...I am waiting

Purvi became teary and Sachin noticed this and he moved came to tears ...Sachin placed his hand on her cheek

Sachin: Purvi !Purvi please ro mat please main toh mazak kar raha tha ...woh main bas tumse sach mein mazak kar raha tha...dekho mera aisa koi intention nahi hai...humare beech mein shadi hui hai lekin main kabhi tumpe isey thopna nahi chahta jab tak tumhari marzi nahi hogi I promise main tumhare karib bhi nahi aaunga please rona band karo...please accha tumhe nahi batana ki tum kisliye shadi ki hai no problem I am really sorry please rona band karo please ...Accha tum kehti ho toh main (holds his ears ) maafi maangta hun I am sorry

Purvi noticed the truth in his eyes and she held both his hand and put them down and hugged her

Purvi: Please aisa mazak dubara mat karna please..

Sachin: Purvi I am sorry and I promise main ye mazak dubara nahi karunga aur haan I promise jab tak hum dono is shadi ke asli maine nahi samajh lete main tumhare karib azne ki koshish bhi nahi karunga I promise

Purvi smiled ...

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**IN THE MORNING **

**Sachin was about to enter the washroom when Purvi also came there **

Sachin: Purvi dekho pehle main jaunga andar

Purvi: Nahi pehle main aayi thi toh main jaungi

Sachin: Nahi mujhe der ho rahi hai pehle main jaunga

Purvi: Toh mujhe bhi toh der ho rahi hai

Sachin: Arey tum toh der karti hi ho isme nayi baat kya hai

Purvi : Par aaj mujhe jaldi taiyyar hona hai

Sachin: Dekho tum

Purvi placed her finger on his lips

Purvi : Shhh!...

Purvi moved more closer to him and Sachin was lost in her

Purvi: Aapko jaana hai chale jaiye lekin ...(puts her hand around his neck )...

Sachin: Purvi dekho tum

Purvi:Kya dekhun main(moving closer)...bas yahi toh dekh rahi hun aapko isi tarah

Sachin(closed his eyes): Purvi dekho tum please mere nazdik mat jao tumhe pata hai na ki kuchh kuchh hota hai ...jab tum mere karib hoti ho toh ...

And he opened his eyes

Sachin: Phir chali gayi...ye ladki...ufff!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys it's a different love story not as simple as you see...Please accept Purvi's behavior it's a request **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin was in the washroom and he forgot to lock it ...and was bathing and Purvi entered in the washroom...**

Sachin: Tum !

Purvi: Nahi

Purvi got out of the washroom

Purvi(closed his eyes): Tum pehle aakhein band karo

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi: Kya ?Kya Kapde pehno please

Sachin closed the door and after sometime came outside

Purvi : Tum mein akal hai ya nahi ?

Sachin: Kya matlab

Purvi: Is tarah se koi nahata hai kya ?

Sachin: Arey wah tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tum court pant pehenke nahati ho

Purvi: Mera wo matlab nahi tha

Sachin: Toh kya matlab hai tumhara

Purvi: Tum chaahe kapde pehenke nahao ya bina kapdon ke atleast darwaza toh band karna tha na...

Sachin: Haan wo...

Sachin goes to different side

Sachin: Tum jaa ke taiyyar ho jao na Bureau nahi jaana kya

And he immediately moved out of the room

Purvi: Arey lekin

and Nirmala came to the room

Sachin: Maa...maa aap pareshan kyun hain ?

Nirmala: Beta woh Teri chhoti bua hain na

Sachin: Haan kyun kya hua unhe

Nirmala: Unhe kuchh nahi hua lekin wo hai na Vidya

Sachin: Haan

Nirmala: Uski shadi taye ho gayi hai aur aaj hi hume nikalna hai ...bas wahi taye nahi ho paa raha ki shadi mein jayega kaun aur ghar mein kaun rukega

Purvi heard all this and she came out

Purvi: Arey toh usme problem kya hai maa hum dono ruk jayenge aap lpg chale jaiye

Nirmala: Tum dono rukoge yahan ?

Purvi: Haan ,Don't worry Maa I'll manage everything

Nirmala: Pakka? Tum 3 din ke liye sambhal logi

Purvi: Jee maa aap log tension free hoke jaiye

Nirmala: Bahot acche beta toh hum log nikalte hain, main sabko bol deti hun

**After sometime, all the family members left from the house and only Sachvi were left and after sometime they left for the bureau and were sent for investigating a case in which they were inbetween yhe firings and a bullet shot on Purvi's arm**

Purvi: Aah !

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Main thik hun Sachin tum jao ...warna wo bhaag jayega

Sachin: Tumhe is haalat mein chhodke nahi jaa sakta main

Purvi: You have to go and is waqt tumhari patni ya colleague se zyada zaroori wo aadmi hai jao pakdo usey go ...

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Go...

**Sachin went from there he arrested the person and after sometime came back to Purvi**

Sachin: Thik ho tum haan ? Chalo...

And he took her along with himself made her sit aside and brought the first aid kit along with himself..

Purvi: Main khud kar lungi..

Sachin: Goli chhokar nikli hai khelte waqt chot nahi lagi jo khud kar lungi iske baad clinic chal rahe hain tumhara haath dikhane ke liye

Purvi : lekin

Sachin: Chup raho mujhe dekhne do warna ye tape haath ki jagah muh pe chipka dunga

And he started healing her

_Moh moh ke dhaage _

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhae_

_Koi toh toh na laage kis tarah girah ye suljhe _

_Hai rom rom ektara jo baadlon mein se guzre _

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_

_Koi toh toh na laage kis tarah girah ye suljhe _

Sachin: feeling better ?

Purvi : Haan

Sachin: Ghar jao

Purvi : Kyun ?Main thik hun

Sachin: Suno pati hun,lekin senior ab bhi main hi hun,kaha na ghar jao

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: Jao

Purvi: Sir please

Sachin: Accha thik hai kuchh khaogi ?kuchh chaiye ?

Purvi : Bhook lagi hai

Sachin : Chalo,waise bhi lunch time ho gaya hai

And he took her to the nearby restaurant

* * *

**IN THE RESTAURANT **

**Both of them sat down and ordered for the food and Sachin got a phone call**

Sachin : Main ek minute mein aaya

Saying this he went from there and the waitor brought the food for them .But when Sachin returned back after the phone call...he was surprised to see the crowd over there and heard a voice ...

"Kitne saalon se kaam kar rahe hi yahan ?Kitne saalon se haan ? Isko tum khaana bolte ho"...

And a voice of some crash was heard

"Ye khaana hai tumhara, tumhare hotel ko main band karwa dumgi samjhe tum kahan hai manager tumhara haan "

Sachin(thinking): Ye toh Purvi ki aawaz hai

He crossed the crowd and was shocked to see Purvi shouting at people

Purvi: Manager ko bulao apne

Sachin: Purvi kya hua

Purvi: Mujhse kya puchh rahe ho inse puchho ...ye kya khaana serve karke laaye hain, Is se accha khana toh meri maid khaati hai

Sachin: Purvi chalo yahan se

Purvi: You stay out of it aaj toh main inhe bata ke rahungi Purvi Pathak ko is tarah ka khaana serve kiya jaayega

Sachin: Purvi Kashyap

Purvi: Whatever..

Sachin: Purvi chalo yahan se tamasha mat khada karo

Purvi: Tumne dekha nahi kis tarah ka khaana hai ye

Sachin: Aapka bill kitna hua ?

Waitor: Jee 1054 rupaye is tute huye plate ko milake

Sachin pays the money

Purvi: Tum paise kyun de rahe ho koi zarurat nahi hai inhe paise dene ki

Sachin: Purvi chalo

Purvi: Where is your manager

Sachin(shouts): Purvi !

Purvi stares at him...Sachin held her hand and took her into the car .

They reached their home and Purvi straight away went to her room and Sachin followed her

Sachin: Purvi listen too me

Purvi : Mujhe kuchh nahi sunna

Sachin: Purvi meri baat toh suno

Purvi: Kaha na nahi sunna kuchh bhi tumne sabke saamne mujhpe chillaya hai kyunki tumhare hisab se maine wahan tamasha khada kar diya tha aur so called Inspector Sachin ka tamasha banraha tha right ?

Sachin: Bol liya tumne ab meri baat sunogi

**Sachin held her hand and made her sit**

Sachin: Itna gussa kis baat ke liye ? Haan ?Maana ki humara kaam aisa hai ki har chhoti baat par gussa aa sakta hai lekin is gusse ko control bhi toh kiya jaa sakta hai na Purvi,Maana ki tumhe usne acche se khaana serve nahi kiya lekin ye bhi toh socha karo ki wo tumhare ya meri tarah acche ghar ka nahi hai,uski apni bhi koi majburi hogi jo wo is tarah restaurant mein kaam kar raha hai aur rahi baat tamasha karne ki ya gussa karne ki toh tum mujhe batao kya itna bewajah ka gussa karna tumhari apni sehat ke liye thik hai?Bolo? Is gusse mein tum chizen tod deti ho kabhi socha hai ki agar wahi kaanch ka tukda tumhe lag jata toh ?Gussa tumhara tha aur chhot bhi tumhe hi lagti, Purvi gusse se humesha humara nuksaan hota hai kisi aur ka kabhi kuchh nahi bigadta, Agar koi mujrim gunah kare toh gussa karna maarna peetna jo karna hai karna main nahi rokunga, Lekin agar koi galati kare toh usey maaf karo kyunki insaan galtiyo ka putla hota hai ...meri baat thik lage toh sochna aur abhi ghar pe aaram karo please ...main jaa raha hun...thik hai

Purvi for the first time felt that whatever Sachin said was correct

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**It was almost midnight and Sachin hadn't returned yet ...after sometime Sachin returns back **

Purvi: Thank god tum aa gaye

And suddenly all the lights turned off

Sachin: Ye light ko kya ho gaya main dekhta hun

Purvi: Bahar toh sab jagah ujala hai shayad fuse udd gaya hai

Sachin: Main dekhta hun

Purvi : Akele jaoge ?Main bhi chalti hun ruko

**Sachin...went outside...Purvi also took the candle in her hand and came to him .He started looking in the connections and she lifted the candle but while doing this his eyes went on her face on which the hairs fell**

_Moh moh ye _

_Moh moh ke dhaage _

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage _

_Teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe _

_Koi toh toh na laage _

_Kis tarah girah ye suljhe _

_Hai rom rom iktara _

_Jo baadlon me se guzre _

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage _

_teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_

Purvi: Fuse box mere chehre par nahi andar hai

Sachin: Haan...(coming out of trance), Haan chalo

And he fixed it and the light again came up

Purvi: Thank god

They went inside

Purvi: Where were you?Tumhara phone hi nahi lag raha tha tried and tried and tried

Sachin: Wo tumhe pata hi hai kaam kaisa hai silent pe tha phone

Purvi: Oh koi baat nahi...waise tum khaake aaye ho kya ?

Sachin: Haan kha liya tha canteen mein kuchh ...ek minute tumne din bhar se kuchh nahi khaaya ?

Purvi looked at him

Sachin: Tum sach mein din bhar se bhooki ho ?Kyun ?

Purvi: Ghar mein kuchh tha hi nahi toh kya khaati maine socha ki tum aa jaoge toh phir dekhenge...

Sachin: Toh kuchh bana leti mera wait kyun kiya ?

Purvi was silent

Sachin: Don't tell me tumhe kuchh banana bhi nahi aata

Purvi again looked at him

Sachin: Sach mein kuchh nahi aata banana ?

Purvi: Pasta aur noodles aate hain par ghar mein ye sab nahi tha...

Sachin: Arey toh bahar se le aati ya phir bahar se kuchh order kar deti

Purvi: Bahar aas paas kahan samaan milta hai mujhe nahi pata ,apne ghar ke paas ki shops pata hain par yahan ke aas paas nahi jaanti aur bahaar ka khaana deliberately nahi mangaya phir accha nahi lagta toh shayad gusse mein...

Sachin: Purvi,mujhse keh diya hota toh kuchh le aata tumhare liye

Purvi: Phone kiya tha maine

Sachin: Accha thik hai is waqt...

He went to the kitchen and checked for the food items

Sachin: Khichdi khaogi ?

Purvi: Khichdi

Sachin: Koi baat nahi kuchh aur ?

Purvi: Nahi nahi I love khichdi

Sachin : Wait karo bahar dinning mein baitho i'll come

Purvi sat into the dinning hall and after sometime Sachin came with the food

Sachin: Lo

She started eating it

Sachin: Kaisa hai ?

Purvi:Umm...it's yumm...tum nahi khaoge ?

Sachin: Nahi aaram se khao

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Both of them were sleeping in their rooms **

**AT 2 AM **

**Purvi was sleeping and she suddenly got up to drink water but was tensed when she didn't find Sachin in the room .She checked in the washroom he wasn't there **

Purvi: Sachin! Sachin kahan ho tum?

She searched every room and corner of the house but didn't find Sachin

Purvi: Kahan chale gaye achanak ?Phone bhi ghar pe chhodke gaye hain

She was in the hall and slept there for the whole night ...At about 6 am Sachin returned home and due to his voice Purvi woke up

Purvi: Kahan they tum raat bhar ?Gaye toh gaye batake toh jaana tha na pata hai kitni pareshan thi main

Sachin: Purvi please ...

Purvi: Arey lekin agli baar se atleast bata ke jaana

**All this continues for 3 nights but after that on the 4th night .Purvi acted as she was sleeping but didnt slept and when Sachin woke up to get outside of the house ...she immediately turned on the lights **

Purvi: Kahan jaa rahe they ?

Sachin: Kuch kaam hai

Purvi: Raat ke 2.30 baje kya kaam hai tumhe ?

Sachin: Purvi please hato

She held his hand ...

Purvi: lagatar 3 raaton se dekh rahi hun tum is waqt uthke gayab ho jaate ho kya main jaan sakti hun kahan gayab ho jaate ho ?

Sachin: Nahi

And he was leaving from there when she again held his hand

Purvi: Jo bhi ho ,jaisi bhi shadi hui hai humari lekin is waqt main tumhari biwi hun,tumhe mujhe batana hi hoga ki tum kahan jaate ho nahi toh kal ghar waale aayenge main unhe bata dungi ki tum raat ke is waqt uthke kahin chale jaate ho

Sachin: Jise chaahe batana hai bata do...abhi hati mere saamne se

Purvi: Arey lekin

But Sachin went from there without listening to her


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and here is the next chap plzz **

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**In the night**

**Purvi was already at Home ...When Sachin returned home he straight away went to his room and without looking he opens the door and collided with Purvi ...both were in a small eyelock **

Sachin(coming out of trance): Sorry wo maine dekha nahi

Purvi : It's O.K

**Sachin looks at the room and it was changed**

Sachin: Ye mera kamra hai na ?

Purvi: Shock reh gaye ? actually ye sab maine kiya Hai nice na ?

Sachin: What?...kya haalat bana di hai is kamre ki..

Purvi:Haan ab ye kamra kamra kehlaane layak toh hai ...warna is se pehle toh aisa lagta hi nahi tha ki yahan insaan bhi rehte honge aisa lagta tha jaise kisi jungli janwar ka kamra ho

Sachin: Kehna kya chaahti ho main jungli janwar hun ?

Purvi: Maine toh aisa kuchh nahi kaha tumne khud hi samajh liya

Sachin: Shut up jaisa bhi tha kam se kam mera kamra kamra toh lagta tha ab toh aise lagta hai jaise kisi drama company ke show ka set ho

Purvi:Actually ab insaan wala kamra dikhta hai

Sachin: Kis se puchhke tumne is kamre ka huliya badla hai

Purvi: Kisi se nahi

Sachin: Toh phir tumne mera kamra badla kyun aur badla toh badla ek baar mujhse puchhna ya atleast mujhe inform karna bhi zaruri nahi samjha

Purvi: Nahi maine zaruri nahi samjha tumhe batana ya puchhna

Sachin: Mere kamre ka decision tum mujhse puchhe bina logi ?

Purvi: Oh hello ! Ab ye mera kamra nahi humara kamra hai isliye mujhe puchhne ki zarurat nahi thi

Sachin: mana ki ye humara kamra hai lekin iske decoration karne se pehle ek baar mujhsw puchh toh leti ki Sachin tumhe ye taam jhaam pasand hai ya nahi

Purvi: Maine kaha na maine zaruri nahi samjha

Sachin: Kaise zaruri nahi samjha aakhir tumhare aane se pehle ye sirf mera kamra tha

Purvi: Tum 3 raat bahar jaake mujhe batana zaruri nahi samajhte aur main kamre ke baare mein tumhe inform kyun karun ?

Sachin: Aur tum mujhse shadi kar leti ho aur uski wajah bhi batana zaruri nahi samajhti ...phir main kahan jaata hun ye main tumhe batana zaruri nahi samajhta

Purvi: Oh toh maine tumhe ye nahi bataya ki maine tumse shadi kyun ki toh uska badla nikaalne ke liye tum aise karoge

Sachin: Itni bhi cheap mentality nahi hai meri...

Purvi: Toh phir kyun nahi batate ki tum raat raat bhar kahan gayab hote ho ?

Sachin: Tum itna eager kyun ho ye jaanne ke liye ki main kahan jata hun ?(he pinned her to the wall in anger)...Bhale hi jo bhi wajah ho is shadi ki lekin hai toh ye shadi tumhare liye beimani hi na bolo phir kyun janna chaahti ho ki main kahan jaata hun

Purvi : **Because I am worried for you dammit**

**Sachin heard it and stood as he was ...Purvi jerked him back**

Purvi: Ab Budd banke chhup khade mat raho mujhe ye janna hai aur mujha haq bhi hai ki tum kahan gayab ho jaate ho raat- raat bhar

Sachin: Thik hai tum mujhe ye bata do ki tumne mujhse shaadi kyun ki main tumhe ye bata dunga ki main kahan jaata hun raaton mein

Purvi: Fine main batati hun...lekin tum aaram se baith jao ho sakta hai ko main baat bataun wo tumhe acchi naa lage

Sachin sat on the bed

Purvi: Meri tumse shadi karne ki 2 wajah thi ek mere bhai aur dusra tum khud, Sachin jab tumhare parivar waale mujhse us din milne aaye they mujhe dekhne aaye they us raat se ek raat pehle main bhai ke kamre mein unse baat karne gayi thi par wo kamre mein they nahi,tabhi meri nazar unki mez pe padi personal diary pe gayi ...us diary me mera hi mera zikra tha ek bhi shabd unke khud ke baare mein nahi Ishita ke baare mein nahi ,Purvi ne aaj ye kiya, ye toda,ye jeet kar layi,maine uspe gussa kiya,usne mere liye jala hua pasta banaya, sab kuchh mere baare mein jaise koi bibliography thi meri...Us din mujhe samajh aaya ki bhai ki jaan basti hai mujhme duniya mein kuchh bhi ho jaaye lekin mujhe chhot pahunchegi toh wo toot jayenge...us din hi maine soch liya tha ki jo bhai mujhe itna chaahta hai uske liye main uski khushi ke liye shadi nahi kar sakti ...us hi din msine soch liya tha ki bhai jise bhi mere liye chunenge chhahe wo duniya ka koi bhi insaan ho main us se shadi zarur karungi...aur unhone tumhe chuna...

Sachin: Dusri wajah ?

Purvi: Sachin bhale hi hum log kitna hi jhagde ek dusre ke baare mein chaahe jitna bhala bura sochte hon,lekin main ye jaanti hun ki tum bahot acche insaan ho...infact you are absolutely fit for a groom corner... har koi ladki yahi chaahegi ki usey tum jaisa pati mile, jo uski har baat sune ,wo din ko raat kahe toh raat kahe ,uski ek shabd par kuchh bhi karne ke liye taiyyar ho jaye...You are a perfect for being a groom, Maine socha ki agar tumse meri shaadi ho jati hai...toh isme bhai bhi khush honge aur main tumse jo kahungi tum wo karoge ...Tum mujhse kabhi koi baat ke liye dabaaw nahi daaloge,shayad mei har baat maanoge bas isiliye maine tumse shaadi ke liye haan kar di par ye bata ke main tumhe hurt ...

Sachin: Mujhe khushi hui

Purvi:Kya ? Mujhe toh laga ki tum hurt..

Sachin: Khushi hui ye baat jaankar ki tumhe apne alawa kisi aur ki bhi fikar hai...Mujhe bilkul hurt nahi hua

Purvi: Ab maine tumhe bata diya na ab mujhe batao

Sachin:Waqt aane par sab bata dunga, abhi so jao raat kaafi ho gayi hai

Purvi : This is not fair maine tumhe sab bataya na toh tum mujhe nahi bata sakte

Sachin: Kaha na waqt aane par sab bata dunga aur wo windchime khidki se nikawl dena please

Purvi: Nahi nikalungi kabhi nahi nikalungi tab tak nahi nikalungi jab tak tum mujhe sach nahi bata dete

Sachin : Fine do as you ypu wish

**And he lied on the bed and covered himself with a thin blanket...**

Purvi: Huh! what was that ?Idiot stupid moron samajhta kya hai apne aap ko

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**IN THE MORNING **

**Purvi was looking at herself in the mirror and tears rolled by her eyes...and suddenly Sachin came inside he had already seen her tears ...**

Sachin: Purvi wo ..

Purvi(coming out of the trance ): Haan !

Sachin : Bureau nahi jaa rahi ?

Purvi: Jaa rahi hun kyun

Sachin: Ye saari ?..

Purvi: Badi maa ne bola hai unke saath mandir chalun ye sari pehenke isliye aati hun 10 15 minute mein phir fatafat badal ke Bureau chalungi

Sachin : Accha ...suno tum ye sab chehre pe lagake jaogi

Purvi: Matlab?

Sachin: Ye tumhare face pe bilkul suit nahi kar raha

Purvi touches her face

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin: Arey ye hai na tumhare chehre pe

Purvi: Kya

**Sachin placed his hand on her chheeks and wiped the tear**

Sachin: Ye aansu..bilkul acche nahi lagte...tumhare chehre pe na wo badi si smile jo mukhe pareshan karne par aati hai na wahi acchi lagti hai ,ye aansu waasu acche nahi lagte

Purvi smiled slightly and was about to move

Sachin: Hmm..that's good...ek minute

**Sachin placed the bindi at the correct place and also filled the sindur in her hairs**

Sachin: Ab jao ab perfect hai

Purvi was about to leave when Sachin called her

Sachin: Arey Purvi wo tumhare documents chahiye honge kuchh official kaam hai

Purvi took out the documents and gave it to Sachin and she heard Badi maa's voice

Purvi: Aayi badi maa

**And she turned and started leaving but once again turned and looked at Sachin who was busy in the documents... and a gentle smile appeared on her face and she went from...there...Here when Sachin was looking in the documents and was quite surprised seeing something**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi returned from the Bureau and she saw that it was complete darkness **

Purvi: Arey ye fuse phir udd gaya kya ?Badi maa, maa,daksh bhaiyya ,niyati didi sab log kahan ho aap log ye fuse phir udd gaya kya

**She took some more steps in forward**

Purvi: Arey aap log sab kuchh kehte kyun nahi ho Sachin ,Kavya,Dada ,Dadi , Aditi didi,Alok bhaiya kahan ho sab

Purvi: Aditi didi , Awantika didi, kahan ho sab

And immediately all the lights shined and everyone came there

All: Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday To you Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday dear Purvi (and Sachin came with the cake)

Aditi: Happy Birthday Purvi tumhe kya laga ki tum hum sab ko nahi bataogi toh hume pata nahi chalega

Niyata: Kya Purvi agar mera birthday ho toh main toh pure nagar dhindhora aur mithaiyan batwati

Alok:Aur ye birthday wali baat koi chhupata hai kya

Awantika: Dekho Purvi tum is cake attack se nahi bachne wali...

Purvi(shouts): Please ...aap logon se kisne kaha ki aaj mera birthday hai

Kavya: Bhai ne kaha ki aaj aapka birthday hai

Purvi took him aside

Purvi(to Sachin): Tumhe kisne bataya ki aaj mera birthday hai

Sachin: Wo subah tumhare documents dekh raha tha toh pata chala ki aaj tumhara janamdin hai isliye socha tumhe surprise karun aur

Purvi(shouts): Aur tumne socha ki kyun na tumhara janmdin mana liya jaaye ?Haina ?Kisne bola tha tumhe ye sab karne ke liye?Maine kaha tha tumse ki mujhe mera janamdin manana hai ?

Sachin: Nahi

Purvi: Toh phir kya sochke tumne mera janamdin manane ki sochi ...mujhe apna janamdin manana nahi pasand samjhe tum...aainda mere liye kuchh bhi karne se pehle mujhse puchh lena tum

Sachin: Arey lekin janamdin pe tum itna overreact kyun kar rahi ho ?aur tum pehli ajeeb ladki ho jise apna janamdin manana nahi pasand

Purvi: Janna chaahte ho ki kyun nahi manata main apna janamdin haan janna chaahte ho...kyunki ye wahi din hai jis din mere mata pita mare they...kosti hun main is ghadi ko aur tum...tum isey celebrate karna chaahte ho

**And her eyes were filled with tears and she was running to her room and her feets stopped when she heard a voice**

**She turned and saw K.D standing there**

_Phoolon Ka Taaron ka sabka kehna hai _

_Ek hazaro mein meri behna hai _

_Saari umar hume sang rehna hai _

_Phoolon ka taaron ka sabka kehna hai _

**And she ran to him and immediately hugged him...**

K.D (wiped her tears): _Ye na jaana duniya ne tu hai kyun udaas_

_Teri pyaari aankhon mein pyaar ki hai pyaas_

_Aa mere paas aa keh jo kehna hai_

_Ek hazaro mein meri behna hai_

_Saari umar hume sang rehna hai_

_Phoolon ka taaron ka sabka kehna hai_

Purvi: Bhaiyya...

And she was weeping

K.D: Purvi (kept his hand on her head), Kab tak tu aise shokh manati rahegi jo hua usme teri kya galti thi beta

Purvi: Meri hi galati hai bhaiyya na main zid karti na ye sab hota

K.D: Nahi Purvi usme teri galati zara bhi nahi hai,aur kab tak tu is tarah se udaas hoke apna janmdin nahi manayegi haan bol? Jo hua usey bhoolna aasan nahi lekin koshish toh ki jaa sakti hai na,aur is tarah se Mom Dad tujhe dekhenge toh kya khush honge nahi na?...

Purvi: Lekin bhaiyya aaj ka din

K.D: Purvi ,dekh palat ke in sab ko kittne man se taiyyari ki hai in logon ne tere liye haan...ab tu inka dil todegi toh accha lagega jo hua usey bhool jas aur nayi shuruaat kar

Purvi looked at everyone and joined her palms

Purvi: I am sorry ...I am really really sorry aap sab ka dil nahi dukhana chahti thi main I am really sorry

Nandita : Arey beta sorry bolne wali baat nahi hai,hum tumhari bhavnaon ko samjh sakte hain aao sabke saath milke cake kaato,celebrate karo

Purvi came and hugged Nandita(Badi Maa)...She looked at Sachin

Purvi held her ears

Purvi: I am so sorry tumpe main is tarah se chillayi

Sachin came to her with a knife

Sachin: Sabse sorry hi bolti rahogi ya cake bhi kaatna hai

**She smiled and then everyone joined and celebrated .After sometime...Alok and Daksh pulled Sachin aside**

Daksh: Ab tum log sirf humare saath celebrate karoge ya akele mein bhi saath celebrate karoge

Sachin:matlab

Daksh:Matlab tum log saath me waqt bitao dinner pe jao

Alok: Haan ye khaana toh sab gharwale khatamvkar denge phir tum kya karoge ?

Sachin: Arey lekin

Alok : Lekin wekin kuchh nahi miya yahi toh mauke hote hain jaa usey bahar leke jaa khila pila bhayi

Sachin : Thik hai ...

And he went to Purvi

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Haan kahin bahar chalna hai ?

Purvi: Bahar?

K.D: Arey haan tum dono kahin bahar ho aao

Purvi: Bhai lekin

K.D: Arey itna keh raha hai jab Sachin chali jaa na ...Long drive pe chale jao tum dono

Purvi looked at him and then

Purvi: Thik hai main change karke aati hun

**After sometime she came out in a black dress ...Both of them sat in the car and and moved out**

* * *

**IN THE CAR **

**Sachin was driving the car **

Purvi : Umm..tumhe sirf Itna pata chala ki mera janamdin hai aur tumne itna kuchh kiya sirf mere liye?

Sachin:Haan

Purvi: Thank you and sorry for whatever happened

Sachin: It's o.k ,ab ye toh batao ki chalna kahan hai

Purvi: Club...main bahot dino se club nahi gayi

Sachin: Chalo...

**Purvi was looking at Sachin when he was driving and smiled**

_Bheeni bheeni mehki mehki hawayen sun lo kya gaayen _

_Dheeme dheeme chalo khwabo ki ye raahein_

**Sachin also looked at her and smiled...he looked at her smiling peaceful face**

_Sang tihare chalte jaayen _

_Manzil aaye ya na aaye _

_Sang tihaare chalte jaayen_

_Manzil aaye ya na aaye _

_Bheeni bheeni mehki mehki hawayen sun lo kya gaayen _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Thank you for your lovely reviews here is the next chap enjoy reading an **

* * *

**SACHVI reach Club **

Sachin : Aa gaya tumhara club

Purvi : Thank you so much... Tumhe pata hai main kitne dino baad aayi hun yaha the music, the lights kitna miss kiya hai ye sab chalo common lets move in

AND they moved music and with disc lights

Purvi: Chalo Dance kare ?

Sachin:Nahi tum jao

Purvi : o.k fine as you wish

And she got onto the floor and the music played she collided with one of her college friends

Purvi:Ashok !

(And they hug each other Sachin also noticed this)

Ashok :Purvi !OMG kitne dino baad tujhse mil raha hun... EK minute aaj toh tera birthday hai right ?aur isliye tu celebrate karne aayi hai right ? Par akele ?...

Purvi : Akele nahi main apne husband ke saath aayi hu...(calling Sachin )...Sachin !

Sachin came there

Purvi:Sachin meet Ashok ...Ashok, Sachin my husband

Ashok : Hi Sachin pleased to meet you ...why don't you join us on the dance floor...

Sachin: Nahi nahi aap log jaiye enjoy kijiye

Ashok: O.k as you wish chalo Purvi

Purvi and Ashok went on the dance floor and the music played

_**Beimaan, Dil Bada Be-Imaan**_  
_**Hota Nahi Aasaan Isey Hai Samjhana**_  
_**Beimaan, Dil Bada Be-Imaan**_  
_**Tere Liye Shaitan**_  
_**Meri Naa Ek Maana**_

Ashok(while dancing ): Purvi don't mind lekin ye aadmi sach me tumhara husband hai

Purvi: Haan Kyun ?

Ashok: Tumne is aadmi se shadi ki hai Purvi I mean look at him He is just not your type

Purvi : Excuse me ! Tum mere saamne mere husband ki burai kar rahe ho what do you mean ki he is not my type

Ashok: Nahi you are taking me wrong Purvi

Purvi: Shut up mere saamne tum mere husband ki insult karoge and you think i'll keep quite haan...Wo jaisa bhi hai mera husband hai aur bahot accha hai do you get that

And she moved from there and came on the drink counter..Sachin saw her angry face and came near her and sat but she was so much annoyed that she starred taking the shots...

Sachin : Purvi kya kar rahi ho ye, kya kar rahi ho tum chhodo

Purvi: Tum...mere saath dance kar rahe ho

Sachin: What?

Purvi: Haan abhi...

And she took his hand and brought him to Dance floor

**_Dil Jeete Yaa Main Jeetu_**  
**_Dekhungi Dekhega Tu_**  
**_Lo Dil Se Sharat Lag Gaye_**  
**_Mujhe Tto Teri Lat Lag Gayi, Lag Gayi_**  
**_Zamaana Kahe Lat Yeh Ghalat Lag Gayi_**  
**_Mujhe Tto Teri Lat Lag Gayi, Lag Gayi_**  
**_Zamaana Kahe Lat Yeh Galat Lag Gayi_**  
**_Mujhe To Teri Aa Aa Aa Aah Yeah_**  
**_Aaa Aa Aa Aah Yeah_**  
**_Aahh Aah Aa Aa Lat Lag Gayi_**  
**_Mujhe Toh Teri Aa Aah Aa Aa Yeh_**  
**_Aa Aa Aa Aah Yeah.._**

Sachin danced for a while but after sometime he took Purvi's hand and took her from there and somehow took her to the house

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM**

Purvi: Mujhe to teri lat lag gayi...lag gayi...

Sachin: Purvi let jao

Purvi: Arey ye hum is jhoole me kya kar rahe hain

Sachin: Purvi !Purvi...hum apne kamre mein hain ?

Purvi: Ye humara kamra hai...par mujhe jhoola kyun dikh raha hai

Sachin: Purvi please so jao is waqt...please

Purvi: Nahi main aise nahi soungi...Tum pehle mujhe batao tum disc se mujhe is jhoole mein kyun Leke aaye and tumne mujhe us Ashok ko batana tha

Sachin: Aur tum drink counter pe kyun chali gayi thi ab haalat dekh rahi ho apni

Purvi : Wo Ashok ki wajah se usne tumhari mere saamne insult ki mujje bilkul bhi accha nahi lagta...

Sachin: Koi mujhe kuchh kehta hai toh tumhe bura lagta hai ?

Purvi : Nahi...koi tumhe kuchh bura kehta hai toh bura lagta hai

Sachin: Kyun

Purvi: Tumhe pata hai tum bahot acche ho tum na bahot acche ho...isliye acche ko koi insult karega toh bura lagega na aur tum mujhe bahot pasand bhi aate ho tumne jaise mere liye birthday arrange kiya na mujhe bahot accha laga agar mere bas mein hota toh main tumhe usi waqt kissi kar leti ...(and she was about to kiss him on his lips)...

Sachin: Purvi kya kar rahi ho tum ?

Purvi: Kissi ! Sirf ek bar

Sachin: Nahi Purvi nahi

And he closed his eyes and Purvi kissed on his cheeks

Purvi: Thank you...

Sachin: Tumhe main accha lagta hun ?

Purvi: Bahot acche ...Dheere dheere mujhe bahot acche lagne lage ho...

**And she got unconscious and Sachin held her and put her on the bed Sachin removed her sandles And came near her,her words had developed a smile on his face and he kissed on her forehead**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Purvi got up and she saw she was in the same dress ..she looked in front and saw Sachin holding water and medicine for her**

Sachin: Sir dukh raha hoga? Bhaari bhaari sa lag raha hoga right ?

Purvi : Haan wo kal raat

Sachin: Kya hua wo yaad nahi hoga right?

Purvi: Kya hua kal raat ?

Sachin: Zyada kuchh nhi bas tumne 2-3 bottle khatam ki aur ulti sidhi kuchh baate ki nashe mein aur so gayi

Purvi: maine kuchh aur toh nahi kiya na

Sachin: Zyada mat socho aur ye dawa lo hmm...sar theek ho jayega aur thodi der baad shikanji bhejunga pi lena o.k

Purvi noded in yes and he went from there

Purvi(thinking): Duniya bhar se jhoot bol le Purvi khud se toh nahi bol sakti na kal mere itne purane dost ne mere pati ke liye do shabd bure kahe aur mujhe itna gussa aaya ki jo nasha karna maine chhod diya tha kal gusse mein maine us chiz ko haath lagaya...tumhare saamne chaahe tumhe kitna kuchh kahun par main dil se tumhari bahot izzat karti hun aur koi tumhare baare mein kuchh galat kahe wo mujhe bardasht nahi hota...ye sab kya ho raha hai mere saath ...kyun...Jo bhi ho tum mujhe acche lagne ho Sachin...

* * *

**SOME DAYS AFTER **

**Purvi had started loving Sachin and somewhere Sachin also felt the same but didn't realize it neither Purvi did it **

**IN THE BUREAU **

**Sachin was near the Corridor and talking to someone on the phone and Purvi was passing by and heard his voice and she hid beside the wall and secretly heard what Sachin was speaking **

Sachin: Dekho is waqt main Bureau mein hun tumse baat nahi kar sakta...haan ...dekho samajhne ki koshish karo...arey yar...thik hai main dekhta hun kuchh raat mein haan..o.k...o.k bye

And he moved away from there

Purvi: Ye Sachin phone Pe kisse baat kar rahe they ?

And Sachin came there

Sachin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho

Purvi looked at him

Sachin: Hello...Mrs Purvi Kashyap aap yahan khade khade kya kar rahi hain?wo bhi chhup ke...accha chhodo wo sab chalo hume nikalna hai

Purvi was still silent

Sachin: Khadi kya ho ...chalo hume chalna hai

Purvi: Haan.. chaliye

**They moved from there to a small building in a the local area...**

* * *

**IN THE BUILDING **

Sachin: Ye building toh khaali khaali lag rahi hai

Purvi: Haan aisa lagta hai jaise saalon se yahan koi aaya hi nahi

Sachin: Ek kaam karo tum us kamre mein dekho main dusre kamre mein check karta hun

Purvi: O.k

**And both of them were searching for evidence in different rooms suddenly Sachin heard Purvi's voice as if she yelled in pain he ran towards her and saw Purvi lying on the floor and suddenly the door got locked from outside**

Sachin: Purvi !Purvi...

And he tried to wake up Purvi ...Purvi got back to consciousness

Sachin: Kya hua tum zameen pe achanak...

Purvi: kisine mere sar pe kuchh mara aur main behosh ho gayi

Sachin: Kaun tha wo tumne dekha tha usey haan ...

Purvi: Nahi...par wo abhi abhi gaya hai...

Sachin: Matlab hume usey pakadna hoga zaroor uska kuchh haath hai khoon mein

And he looked back and tried to open the door

Sachin: Dammit!...ye darwaza kisine bahar se lock kar diya...iska matlab wo jo koi bhi tha jaanta tha ki CID is building mein chhaan been karne zaroor aayegi isliye usne hum dono ko yahan lock kar diya

**And he banged on the door many times**

Purvi: Sachin relax main Pankaj ko phone karti hun wo paas ki hi building mein gaya tha na investigation karne

Sachin: How should I relax how should i relax haan ?

**Purvi called up Pankaj to come over there as they were locked inside ...but Sachin continued his efforts to break the lock she noticed his restlessness...**

Purvi:Relax calm Sachin Pankaj aata hi hoga

Sachin: Wo jab aayega tab dekha jayega filhaal mujhe is jagah se bahar nikalna hai

He continued to bang the door but Purvi held his hand and stopped him and immediately hugged him

_Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi_  
_Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi_  
_Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi_  
_Subah ki laali hai Ishq..._

Purvi: Shh... koi tumhare paas ho na ho . ..kisika saath ho na ho...chaahe ho band jagah ya khula aasman... main humesha rahungi tumhare saath

_Girta sa jharna hai Ishq koi_  
_Uthta sa kalma hai Ishq koi_  
_Saanson mein lipta hai ishq koi_  
_Aankhon mein dikhta hai Ishq_

**Sachin was lost in her arms that he forgot his fear ...her words were like magic on him ...suddenly the door got opened but they didn't even realize ...but when Sachin opened his eyes he saw Pankaj outside the door**

Sachin: Purvi...

And Purvi too separated from him

Pankaj(clearing his throat ): Sorry galat time pe entry mari maine aap logon ko continue karna hai toh keejiye main baadme aata hun

Sachin: Shut up Pankaj !Kaam kare ?

Pankaj :Jee sir main toh kaam hi kar raha tha par aap dono...

Both of them were moving outside but Purvi was in her own thoughts

Purvi(thinking): Ye kya ho raha hai mujhe achanak zara sa pareshan dekhti hun usey aur sab bhool ke bas uski pareshani mujhe pareshan karne lagti hai

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi came up to K.D's house and Ishita opened the door**

Ishita: Di!...(and she hugged her )... I am so happy to see you

Purvi: Kaisi hai Ishu ki bacchi

Ishita: Main bilkul thik hun di tum batao tum kaisi ho aur Jiju kaise hain

Purvi: Sab thik hai

Ishita: Di bahot dino se ek baat puchhni thi

Purvi: Uske liye stamp paper pe likh ke dun tab puchhegi ?

Ishita: Di tum khush toh ho na is shadi se I mean Jiju aur tum...

Purvi: Kaisi baatein kar rahi hai Ishi Main bahot khush hun,aur khush kyun na houn ?Itna accha ghar hai intne acche log hain

Ishita: Aur Jiju ?

Purvi smiled

Purvi: Sachin...wo bahot acche hain Ishi...bahot khayal rakhte hain mera...itna ki jitna bhai ne bhi na rakha ho

And she remembered her and Sachin's sweet moments...

Ishita: My god Di...look what you are saying...and look at yourself you are blushing

Purvi: Kya?

Ishita: Haan di tum Jiju se pyaar karne lagi ho it all says you are in love...

Purvi: Chal pagli kuchh bhi bolti rehti haiitne dino baad ghar aayi hun kuchh khilayegi nahi kya

Ishita: O.k tum baitho main kuchh laati hun

Purvi(thinking): Ye Ishita pagal ho gayi hai kuchh bhi bolti rehti hai ...ya phir kahin ye sach to nahi bol rahi ...kya sach mein main...nahi...pagal hai kuchh bhi bolti rehti hai Ishi ...aur agar aisa hi hai toh...

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Purvi was in her room and thinking about something **

Purvi(thinking): Kahin Sachin kuchh galat...nahi aisa nahi ho sakta...par wo phone call Kahin aaj phir Sachin mujhe bina bataye raat me ...aaj main kuchh bhi karungi lekin unhe kahin jaane nahi dungi tabhi pata chalega ki aakhir ye sab ho kya chakkar hai

And suddenly Sachin opened the door and stepped inside

Purvi (thinking): Common Purvi you have to do it ...Agar sach janna hai toh ye karna hi hoga

Sachin looked at her but didn't react anything and went to the washroom but when he came out after having a bath he was shocked to see the whole scene ...the candles lighten up...odor of rose and rose petals on the bed and also Purvi in a red night suit and she closed the door

Sachin(fake smile ): Purvi ! Ye sab kya hai ye sab

Purvi came near him and put her arms around his shoulder and placed her face very near to him

Purvi: Ye sab toh bahot pehle kar dena chahiye tha mujhe

Sachin took both her hands away from him but Purvi pulled him towards herself

Purvi: tum itna darte kyun ho haan biwi hun tumhari padosi ki thodi na hun

Sachin: Haan lekin ye

Purvi: Shh!

And she pushed him back

_Rat akelee hai bujh gaye diye_  
_Aake mere pas kano me mere, jo bhee chahe kahiye_  
_Jo bhee chahe kahiye_  
_Rat akelee hai bujh gaye diye_

**Sachin pushed her on the bed and started leaving but Purvi held him back by his hand **

_Tum aaj mere liye ruk jao, rut bhee hai furasat bhee hai_  
_Tumhe naa ho naa sahee, mujhe tumase muhabbat hai_  
_Tum aaj mere liye ruk jao, rut bhee hai furasat bhee hai_  
_Tumhe naa ho naa sahee, mujhe tumase muhabbat hai_  
_Mohabbat kee ijajat hai, toh chup kyun rahiye_  
_Jo bhee chahe kahiye_

Sachin moved back but Purvi was really close to him and so much close that he could feel her breathe

Sachin : Purvi kyun kar rahi ho ye sab ?

Purvi:Galat kya hai isme tum aur main pati patni hain toh galat kya hai isme

Sachin:Galat nahi bas sahi kya hai ye bata do main kuchh nahi kahunga ...ye jaante huye ki na tum mujhse pyaar karti ho na main tumse sirf isliye ki hum pati patni hain ye karna thik hai kya

Purvi: Haan bilkul thik kaha tumne bilkul thik nahi hai ye sab karna

Sachin: Toh phir kyun kar rahi thi ye sab

Purvi: Kyunki tum ullu ho,gadhe ho,akal se paidal ho ... tumhe koi baat samajh nahi aati

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi : Haan side hato

And she took the pillow and also the blanket and moved from there

Sachin: Arey ye sab leke kahan jaa rahi ho

Purvi: Marne ! Chalna hai saath me...huh!...

Sachin: Arey lekin hua kya

Purvi: Move!...

And she moved from there to the pool side and went outside

Sachin: Arey ajeeb pagal ladki hai

Here Purvi was murmuring to self

Purvi: samajh nahi aata ye samajhta kya hai khudko...koi baat samajh hi nahi aati isey

* * *

**AT ABOUT 2 AM **

**Purvi came back to the room and saw Sachin missing**

Purvi: Lo aaj phir gayab hai janab...aaj main nahi chhodungi inhe...aaj toh main jaanke rahungi ki ye jaate kahan hain ...yahan inke jaane se main raat raat bhar soti nahi hun pareshan rehti hun aur ye hain ki ...(imitating Sachin)...sahi waqt aane par btaunga...huh...thak chuki hun sun sun kar


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for the reviews ...hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Purvi tracked Sachin's car she followed him silently ...she came near a building where he met a person but she was unable to see the person as Sachin was complety covering the person When the person went away Sachin moved and Purvi also came back to home in a disappointing manner **

**It was about 3.30 am when Sachin returned home he saw Purvi sitting on the bed **

Sachin:Tum soyi nahi abhi tak

Purvi: Tumhe kya farak padta hai tum jaake aaram se so jao

Sachin: Purvi please aisa toh mat bolo ki mujhe koi farak nahi padta tum raat bhar mera intezar karogi toh kya mujhe farak nahi padega

Purvi: Kyun farak padta hai tumhe haan ?Tumhare hisab se toh hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hi nahi hain toh kyun farak padta hai tumhe ?Main khaun piyun soun ya mar jaun

Sachin: Purvi!...

Purvi: Galat sawal kiya hai maine tumse kuchh...main mar bhi jaun toh tumhe koi farak nahi padta

Sachin raised his hand but controlled himself and held his grip on her tightly and pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Khabardar Purvi agar dubara apne muh se marne ki baat ki bhi hai toh ?Mujhe farak nahi padta haan ?Mujhe farak nahi padta?...tumhe chhoti si bhi takleef hoti hai toh farak padta hai mujhe ,tumhe kharonch bhi aati hai toh aisa lagta hai mere seene me chhaale pad gaye hain ...tumhe dard hota hai toh tumse zyada us dard ko main mehsoos karta hun...tumhe khushi hoti hai toh mujhe aisa lagta hai jaise zamaane bhar ki khushiyaan mil gayi hain mujhe...tum roti ho toh meri aankhon mein aansu pehle aate hain aur tum kehti ho mujhe farak nahi padta...agar farak na padta na Purvi toh raat bhar mere intezar mein jaagti ho tum ye mujhe pata nahi chalta aur na tumhare puchhne se pehle tumhare saare saare sawal tumhari aakhon mein padhta main...agar isi jazbaat ko **CHAAHAT **kehte hain toh **ye CHAAHAT bhi kabool hai mujhe **

**Saying these words he left her and changed his clothes and lied on the bed**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sachin came out of the washroom and he changed his clothes and was getting ready for the office Purvi stood beside him Sachin could see her in the mirror he moved from there but Purvi again came in front of him**

Sachin: Purvi raasta chhodo

Purvi modded her head in no

Sachin: Purvi tumhara mujhe pata nahi lekin mujhe der ho rahi hai

Purvi:Nahi hatungi tab tak nahi hatungi jab tak tumse puri baat na keh lun main

Sachin: Jo kehna hai jaldi kaho

Purvi held her ears

Purvi: I am sorry

Sachin: Sorry kehna tha ?It's o.k ab hato

Purvi: Baat khatam nahi hui hai meri Sachin

She came near him.

Purvi: Jab main is ghar mein aayi thi tab tum mere liye sirf ek acche insaan they jiske saath mujhe apni puri zindagi kaatni thi phir dheere dheere tum mujhe acche lagne lage laga ki tumhare saath zindagi kaatna aasan hoga,par main galat thi kyunki phir tum acche hi nahi balki tumhare liye jasbaat mehsoos karne lagi main,wo har ek chhoti khushi jo tumne mujhe di wo mere liye sabse badi hone lagi main tumse judne lagi Sachin... par phir pata chala ki main Purvi rahi hi nahi main toh tum mein dhal gayi...agar inhi jazbaat ko **CHAAHAT **kehte hain toh **ye chaahat bhi kabool hai mujhe **

**Sachin was silent for a while he didn't believe to what she said but when he looked into her eyes he could see the tears of truth he held Purvi by his back and placed his face near to hers and she closed her eyes and he placed his lips on hers and they made a kiss he pinned her to the wall and they continued kissing **

**But after sometime she was disturbed by a voice from Aditi who called her from the kitchen ...and she seperated from him and was blushing and was about to go when Sachin held her hand from behind but she requested him from her eyes and ran away quietly...**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sachvi were returning from the office when Purvi collided with Sachin ...Sachin took her head near to her and made it touch his **

Purvi: Ye kis liye

Sachin : Taaki hum jhagde na isliye

Purvi smiled.. but she looked at other side and started walking when Sachin held her hand and made her turn towards himself also he pinned her aside in a corner

Purvi: Sachin main

Sachin: Subah se dekh raha hun jab se ghar me vo...uske baad se tum nazrein chura rahi ho mujhse kya baat hai ?

Purvi: Sachin hato na ghar chalke baat..

Sachin: Aan..Nahi.. Kuchh din pehle toh tum mere itne hi karib khadi hoti thi mujhe tang karne ke liye taaki main tumse sawal na karun isliye ajib si harkato se mere karib aake mere shirt ke button...phir ab achanak aisa kya hua ki tum mujhse nazrein tak nahi mila rahi

Purvi(blushed): Sachin please

Sachin: Jaane bina toh main jaane hi nahi dunga No

Purvi: ACP Sir

Sachin looked behind and Purvi ran from there to the car and was about to open the car when Sachin hugged her from behind

Purvi: Jab main tumhare karib aati thi tab tum mere liye sirf ek sharif insaan they

Sachin: Toh kya ab sharif nahi hun ?

Purvi: Nahi...

Sachin: Nahin hun?

Purvi: Wo baat nahi hai...

Sachin: Toh phir

And they were disturbed from a voice from was Daksh and Niyati

Daksh: Nahi nahi continue continue... humne kuchh nahi dekha

Niyati: Haan Humne kuchh nahi dekha

Daksh: Waise ye sab agar tum log ghar ki chaar diwar ke beech karo toh kitna accha rahega na

Sachin: Bhaiyya kya aap bhi

Niyati: Arey yar Daksh tumhara chhota bhai hai naya zamana hai tum kis zamane ki baat kar rahe ho ,Nahi nahi Sachin Purvi tumhe jahan karna hai karo...haan..

Purvi: Niyati Di Daksh bhaiyya aap phir se

Daksh: Niyati shakal dekho toh dono ki aise lag raha hai jaise chori karte pakde gaye hain

Niyati: Haan Sach me Daksh waise in dono ko zyada pareshan nahi karte hain aur ghar chalte hain

Daksh: Haan tum logon ko kahin bahar jana ho toh hoke aao,long drive pe hoke aao aaj toh mausam bhi hai aur dastoor bhi,hum ghar pe keh denge ki tum kaam se Bureau me ho

Niyati: Haan bhayi jao jaldi

And they went from there on another way

Sachin: Chalen?Long Drive pe

Purvi lowered her head and said yes

* * *

**They reached on the sea side **

**Sachin came out of the car and slowly held Purvi's hand and took her outside of the car they started walking on the shore **

Sachin: Ab bhi khamosh ho kuchh nahi kehti accha yahi bata do ki tum sharma kyun rahi ho itna achanak ye kya ho gaya tumhe

Purvi smiled and hugged him while he looked at her peaceful and calm face and kissed on her forehead

Purvi: Jab main tumhare karib aati thi toh ye jaanti nahi thi ki jab pyaar hota hai nazrein jhukne lagti hain

Sachin: Iska matlab ab tum sharmaogi toh kaam kaise banega

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Haan matlab har waqt sharmati rahogi toh humare bacche kaise honge ?Huye toh tumhari tarah pagal nahi hone chahiye

Purvi: Sachin !

And he ran from her and she also ran after him and during this she pushed Sachin and he fell so he took his hand and she also fell on him

Sachin: Purvi kabhi socha tha ki hum dono jo humesha ladte rehte hain is tarah se saath honge kabhi ?

Purvi: Socha nahi tha par tumne karwane par majboor kar diya ...

He kissed on her cheeks

Purvi: Sachin,ek baat puchhun toh tum sach bataoge

Sachin: Nahi jhoot kahunga?Arey baba puchho

Purvi: Tum roz raat kahan jaate ho

Sachin got up and stood up

Sachin: Purvi hum ghar chale

Purvi also got up

Purvi: Sachin tum baat mat palto...please mujhe batao ki aakhir har raat tum jaate kahan ho

Sachin: Purvi maine tumse waada kiya hai na ki sahi samay aane par main bata dunga ki kahan jaata hun

Purvi: Main ye sun sunke thak chuki hun Sachin ,mujhe tumhari bahot fikar hoti hai

Sachin: Kya tumhe mujhpe bharosa hai ?

Purvi: Khud se aur us khuda se zyada

Sachin: Toh bas us hi yakeen ke saath itna jaan lo ki main na kuchh galat karunga na kuchh galat hone dunga

Purvi: Sachin agar aaj tumne mujje bataya nahi na toh main...main khana nahi khaungi

Sachin: Tum sach me janna chaahti ho ki main kya karta hun ?

Purvi:Haan

Sachin: Thik hai Purvi par isey sunne ke liye bahot himmat ki zarurat hai Purvi

Purvi: Main taiyyar hun

He cubbed her face in his hands

Sachin: Purvi..wo main ...main tumhari aur baki logon ki tarah nahi hun

Purvi: Sachin tum mujhe dara rahe ho

Sachin: Purvi main ,main... ek vampire hun aur ye hi nahi main tumhe

Purvi was not expecting this and she was shocked

Purvi: Mujhe ?

Sachin: Tum jaisi billi ko acchi tarah se khaana chaahta hun

Purvi looked at him in fear With that he burst out in laughter

Sachin: Shakal dekhi hai apni shakal pe 12 baj rahe hain

Purvi: Tumhe sharam nahi aati aisa mazak karte huye jao main tumse baat nahi karti

And she started walking from there

Sachin: Arey baba main sirf mazak kar raha tha

Purvi : Par main toh dar gayi thi na

Sachin: Arey maine sach me mazak kiya tha,wo Kavya na koi daily soap dekhti hai us se I got the idea sach me,ab Kashyap family se hun kuchh toh asar aayega na unka

Purvi: Jao tum mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Sachin: Arey meri baat toh suno na

Purvi: Mujhe nahi baat karni tumse

Sachin: Pakka baat nahi karni ?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Accha thik hai baat nahi karni lekin...

He pulled her hand by her waist

Sachin: Kiss toh kar hi sakti ho na

And he kissed on her lips before she could speak after sometime they seperated

Sachin: Tum gaadi me jaake baitho main aata hun ek zaruri call karke

Purvi nodded her head and went from there

Sachin(thinking): Kaash Purvi kaash main tumhe bata sakta ki main kahan jaata hun par main majboor hun,kuchh din aur sach nahi bata paunga tumhe

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**It had started raining and Sachvi had reached their home **

**IN SACHVI'S Room **

**Sachin went to the washroom and after sometime he came outside he saw Purvi in the balcony playing with the droplets of rain he went outside and hugged Purvi from behind ,he kissed on her was shivering due to his one touch she was about to move into the room when Sachin held her hand from behind and kissed it he came in Front and kissed on the other hand **

_Baahon ke Darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain _

_Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain _

_Jaane kya bole man Dole sun ye badan _

_Dhadkan bani zubaan_

**He pulled her towards himself **

_Baahon ke Darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain _

_Jaane kya bole man dole sun ye badan _

_Dhadkan bani zubaan _

_(_**And she hugged him )**

**He kissed on earlobes and cheeks and forehead.. He hugged her passionatEly and she was melting in him .She kissed him on his cheeks and forehead...They went inside and he took her more closer to him **

_Khulte band hote labon ki ye ankahi _

**(He slowly removed her small earings and the locket she wore )**

_Khulte band hote labon ki ye ankahi_

**(He opened the knot of her night dress)**

_Mujhse keh rahi hain ki badhne de bekhudi _

_(_**And he passionately kissed on her neck and removed her hair band )**

_Mil yun ki daud jaayen Nas Nas mein bijliyan _

_Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain _

_Jaane kya bole man Dole sun ye badan _

_Dhadkan bani zubaan _

_Baahon ke darmiyaan..._

**(He lifted her and took her to the bed and passionately they shared these moments )**

_Aasman ko bhi ye hasin raaz hai pasand _

_Aasman ko bhi ye hasin raaz hai pasand _

**(She had tears of happiness in her eyes he immediately wiped them )**

_Uljhi uljhi saanso ki aawaz hai pasand _

_Moti luta rahi hain __Sawan ki badliyaan_

**(He placed his lips on hers )**

_Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain _

_Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain _

_Jaane kya bole man dole sun ke badan_

_Dhadkan bani zubaan baahon ke darmiyaan..._

**(And they continued their night making love)**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi was downstairs in the kitchen and the memories of last night were still in her mind **

Aditi: Aa...Niyati kuchh notice kiya kya ?

Niyati: Haan Di humari Purvi kuchh khoyi khoyi si lag rahi hai

Aditi: Aur kitna sharma rahi hai dekho

Niyati: Haan Purvi tum toh sach me sharma rahi ho kal raat ko kuchh hua tha kya

Purvi : Aisi ...aisi koi baat nahi hai

And suddenly Alok and Daksh came over there and Sachin was also coming downstairs when Dhruv and Kuhu came there

Dhruv : Chhote chacha !

Sachin: Bolo Dhruv

Dhruv: Mujhe god mein lo

Sachin: O.k Beta

Kuhu: Nahi chhote Chachu aap mujhe god me loge

Dhruv: Nahi Chachu mujhe

Kuhu: Chachu main aapki pari hun na toh mujhe god me loge

Dhruv:Aur main aapka chhota hero toh mujhe lo

Both of them started arguing

Sachin: Ek idea hai

Dhruv/Kuhu: Kya

Sachin: Dhruv aap Chachu ke kandhe pe aa jao aur Kuhu god mein

Dhruv/Kuhu: Ye!

Sachin tried to do what he said and he was bringing both of them downstairs

Aditi: Arey Sachin sambhal ke

Sachin: haan bhabhi wahi koshish kar raha hun

And he brought both of them down

Kuhu: Chachu aapki gardan pe ye kya nishan hai ?

Sachin(smiled slightly): Chalo utro dono

Daksh: Alok bhaiyya kuchh suna aapne ?Nishan

Alok: Haan 'Nishan'...hatna zara nishan dekhe chachu ka nishan

And the kids came down

Sachin: Nahi bhaiyya kuchh bhi nahi hai

Daksh:Aise kaise nahi hai

And he turned to Sachin and looked at his neck and he noticed the love bite

Daksh: Dekha bhai isey kehte hain 'nishan'

Alok/Aditi: Nishan nahi isey toh pyaar ki "nishani" kehte hain

Sachin : Mujhe der ho raha hai

Purvi: Mujhe bhi taiyyar hona hai...Aditi di aapne kaha tha na shopping...toh main taiyyar ho jati hun

Sachin: Haan take your time take your time

saying this both of them left from there

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Aditi,Niyati and Purvi were in a mall for shopping ...While shopping three of them were at different places suddenly Purvi saw something that surprised her **

Purvi: Ye lift me toh Sachin hain,par ye ladki kaun hai saath me...

She was about to follow him when Niyati came to her

Niyati: Chalo na Purvi wahan women's section me...Kya dekh rahi ho..

Purvi: Wo Di wahan (but when she turned there was no one)...kuchh nahi

Niyati: Chalo phir

Purvi: Aap chaliye main 2 minute mein aati hun

Niyati: o.k

And she went from there while Purvi went to a the place where she saw Sachin

Purvi: Nahi ye meri nazron ka dhoka nahi hai ,Wo Sachin hi they...Par wo ladki ...

but when she saw Aditi's phone call she went to them


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers **

* * *

**Purvi was with Aditi and Niyati and all of them were at the food court**

Niyati: Hash! Bahot thak gayi, Chalo na Purvi, Aditi di kuchh kha lete hain

Purvi: Haan chaliye

**And all of them were at food court and Purvi saw Sachin again with a girl she again moved on to him but again they disappeared...Aditi came to her **

Aditi: Kya dekh rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Kuchh nahi Di...Aisa laga jaiss maine Sachin ko dekha

Aditi : Oho..toh ab tum din me bhi uske khaab dekhne lagi ho

Purvi: Dii...Please... mujhe sach me laga ki maine unhey dekha ek nahi do baar

Aditi: Aisa hai toh phir aisa karo usey call karke puchh lo na kahan hai ?

Purvi called him up and he picked it up

Sachin: Hello !Kya baat hai jaan-e-man, aaj raat tak ka sabra nahi ho raha hai kya tumhe

Purvi: Shut up Sachin! Bas aisi hi tumhari yaad aa rahi thi toh tumhe phone kiya...

And she heard Nikhil's voice from behind

Sachin: Maine suna tha ladies ko shopping karte waqt kuchh sunai ,dikhai nahi deta apni shopping ke alawa tumhe kaise

Purvi: Ab yaad bhi nahi kar sakti tumhe

Sachin: Bilkul kar sakti ho,accha yaad kar hi liya hai toh apne bheege huye honthon se ek baar...

Purvi(blushing): Shut up !Main phone rakh rahi hun

Sachin: Suno

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Love you !

And she smiled and

Purvi: Hmm...

She kept the phone

Purvi(thinking): Purvi tu pagal ho chuki hai,tujhe sach me din me sapne aane lage hain ,Sachin dikh raha hai har jagah tujhe

**After sometime three of them completed their shopping and moved out in the parking ...when suddenly Purvi's eyes fell on something **

Niyati: Kya hua Purvi ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi aap log gaadi tak jaiye main aati hun

Aditi: O.k

And Niyati and Aditi went from there

Purvi(thinking): Ye toh Sachin ki bike hai ,ye yahan ?...

She again called up Sachin

Sachin: Haan bolo jaan

Purvi: Kahan ho is waqt

Sachin: Ghar jaane ki taiyari me hun kyun?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi ,tumhari ye bike is mall ke saamne khadi dekhi isliye puchha

Sachin: Arey Vo aaj gaya tha investigation ke silsile me toh bike wahan kharab ho gayi,isliye wahin park kar di kyun ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi,Ghar aa jao

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Purvi was again thinking about the incident ...she was walking in the room,when Sachin entered **

Sachin: Arey arey tufan express yahan se wahan kya ghoom rahi ho

Purvi: Kuchh nahi bas ...

Sachin : Accha wo sab chhodo aur baith jao ...aao..

**and he made her sit on the bed in front of a mirror**

Sachin: Aankhein band karo

Purvi: Kyun?

Sachin: Karo na

**Purvi closed her eyes and Sachin took out a small box and took the sleek necklace from it and tied it around her neck**

Sachin: Ab tum apni aakhein khol sakti ho

Purvi opened her eyes

Sachin:Kaisa laga ?

Purvi : It's beautiful!

Sachin: Khaas tumhare liye isey lene gaya tha

Purvi: Matlab tum they wahan pe aur tumne mujhse jhoot bola

Sachin: Jhoot nahi bolta toh surprise kaise deta

Purvi: Arey toh tum 3 ghanta wahan kya kar rahe they ?

Sachin: 3 ghanta?Purvi,isko banane ka order toh maine bahot pehle se de diya tha main toh bas isey collect karne gaya tha wahan

Purvi: Tum 3 ghante jab hum shopping kar rahe they nahi they wahan?

Sachin: Nahi kyun?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi bas aise hi

Sachin:You liked it ?

**Purvi nodded her head and smiled and he held her head from one of his hand and brought her face near his and placed his lips on hers and they made a long kiss**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Purvi was outside the room and Avantika came to her**

Avantika: Purvi, Sachin ke kuchh kapde hain toh dedo Kapde dhulwa rahi hun na isliye

Purvi: Haan di abhi deti hun

**And she took out the his clothes and gave it to Avantika when she checked one of the trousers to see if there was any important thing she found bills in the pocket of some of the trousers...and gave the Clothes to Avantika ...Avantika left from there **

Purvi: Ye bills kaise hain ?...Ye,restaurant ka bill...kya hai ye sab

When she further looked there were two more bills

Purvi: Ye toh kal ke necklace ka bill hai aur ye dusra bill ,Pearl set,par Sachin ne mujhe simple gold ka sleek necklace diya tha jiska bill ye hai ,phir ye dusra bill 54000 ka pearl set...Ye kiske liye liya tha Sachin ne, liya toh liya bataya kyun nahi, par ye liya kiske liye hoga,Maa ya badi maa pearl nahi pehenti,Avantika di ya Kavya bhi ye pehenne ka shauk nahi rakhti,Dono didi ke liye Sachin koi set kyun laayenge ,laayenge bhi toh bhaiyya ko hi de denge aur mere liye agar laya hota toh kal hi de dete mujhe

Sachin came out of the washroom and she hid the bills..

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Kuhu and Dhruv were playing out of Sachvi's room **

Kuhu: Nahi main dungi ye Chachi ko

Dhruv: Nahi main dunga Chachi ko

Kuhu: Mujhe mila hai toh main hi dungi

And Purvi heard this and came out of the room

Purvi: Dhruv,Kuhu aap log phir se jhagad rahe ho kya baat hai?

Kuhu: Chhoti Chachi ye aapka hi hai na ?(showing her a anklet)

Purvi: Nahi ye mera toh nahi hai aapko kisne kaha

Dhruv: Chhoti chachi hume laga ye aapka hai ye hume Chachu ki bike pe ada hua mila isliye

Purvi was a bit confused

Purvi: Koi baat nahi beta ye aap chhoti chaachi ko de do,Chachi usey de dengi jiska ye hoga o.k ab aap jao khelo

Dhruv: O.k Chhoti Chachi

Purvi(thinking): Ye payal kiski hai?aur Sachin ki bike pe kaise aayi hogi..Sachin ke bike pe mere alawa sirf Kavya baithti hai,Par usey toh shuru se hi gehno ka shauk nahi,nahi nahi ye payal...Kavya ki toh bilkul nahi hai...phir ye Payal...Sachin kahin tum kuchh galat toh...nahi nahi...ye main kya soch rahi hun...

And she kept the anklet in her drawer and then got ready for bureau

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**The case was solved and Sachvi were about to leave from the office when Sachin got a phone call **

Sachin: Hello...haan..accha...thik hai main aa raha hun

And he cut the call

Purvi: Kiska phone tha

Sachin: Vo Pratik uska phone tha,uski tabiyat thik nahi hai bichate ki aur Parivar waale bhi nahi hain yahan,toh mujhe bulaya hai,main chala jaata hun aur aate waqt thodi der ho jaegi tum khaana khaa lena

Purvi: Main bhi chalti hun tumhare saath dekh lungi ,mil lungi unse main

Sachin: Nahi nahi nahi...mera matlab hai tum aake kya karogi..pareshan ho jaogi...tum ghar jao

Purvi nodded her head

Sachin got away

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**When Sachin returned back Purvi immediately came to him **

Sachin: tum soyi nahi ab tak itni raat ho gayi hai

Purvi: Aane me itno der laga di na tumne, arey kam se kam ek phone toh kar dete

Sachin: Oho itna pareshan hone ki kya zarurat thi Purvi,chhota baccha thodi hun jo kho jaunga

Purvi: Tumhare liye pareshan na houn toh kya pados ke Mishra ji ke liye pareshan houn,kamaal karte ho Sachin

Sachin: Hey bhagwan girls!koi nahi samajh sakta inhe

And he smiled and hugged her and Purvi got a fragrance from his body..

Purvi(thinking): Ladies perfume!

Purvi: Ye kiski Khushbu hai?

Sachin: Deo, deo ki Khushbu hai Purvi

Purvi: Arey lekin ye wo nahi hai jo tum regular lagate ho

Sachin: Haan , Wo...Pratik..kya hai ki tum toh jaanti ho ki uski perfume ki shop hai ,ghar me dher ka dher rakha tha toh maine bas try kar liya ,wo insist kar raha tha isliye ...kyun accha nahi laga tumhe?

Purvi: Arey nahi bahot accha hai,isey hi lagaya karo haan...

Sachin: Thik hai...main zara..

And he went to the washroom..but here Purvi was left in tears ...

Purvi: Tum mujhse zaroor koi bahot badi baat chhupa rahe ho Sachin ...ye ladies perfume,wo anklet aur pearl set...

She searched in the drawer for something and her eyes again fell on the same anklet ,tears again rolled by her eyes..but she searched the thing and took out a bottle containing some pills...and took three of those pills in her hand while Sachin came out of the washroom...

Sachin: Arey ye kya kar rahi ho?Ye kya hai ?Tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai haan ?Thik toh ho na tum?

Purvi: 2-4 din se mujhe thik se neend nahi aa rahi thi,isliye main Doctor ke paas gayi thi unhone kaha mujhe ye lene ke liye

Sachin: Oh!Par 3 goliyan?Zyada nahi hai ?

Purvi: Kam hai

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi didn't answered him and ate the pills

Sachin: Purvi tum thik toh ho na?

Purvi Laid on the bed and turned another side

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi:So jao Sachin ...good night !

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachvi were in the bureau and it was lunch time ...when Sachin was about to leave somewhere and Purvi stopped him...**

Purvi: Kahan jaa rahe ho ?

Sachin: Wo,Pratik...us se milne ka soch raga tha,kal raat ruka nahi isliye muh phula ke baitha hoga...lunch time ke baad wapas aa jaunga

Purvi: Haan,tum jao aur unse kaho ki kuchh bhi zarurat ho be jhijhak kahen

Sachin: Haan keh dunga...aur kuchh my love?

Purvi: Nahi

And Sachin left from there ...

After sometime

Purvi got a phone call on her cellphone

Purvi: Hello ! Kaun

"Arey Bhabhi main Pratik bol raha hun "

Purvi: Arey Pratik bhaiyya mujhe kaise yaad kiya?Aur tabiyat kaisi hai aapki ?

Pratik: Arey meri tabiyat ko kya hona hai bhabhi ,I am completly fit and fine ,Darasal maine kisi aur wajah se phone kiya hai,Bhabhi wo main 3 din pehle Vaishnav Devi gaya tha toh soch raha tha ki prasad aap logon ko bhi pahoncha dun,bura na maane to ye banda shakal dikhane aa jaye aapke ghar

Purvi: Ye bhi koi puchhne wali baat hai,aapka ghar hai,jab chaahe aa jaiye aur vaise bhi bhaiyya,aapko takleef lene ki kya zarurat thi,kal Sachin wapke ghar aaye they unhi ke haath me prasad de dete

Pratik: Kyun mazak kar rahi hain Bhabhi aap bhi,jab se aap logon ki shadi hui hai, Sachin ka thobda dekha nahi maine ,waise hai kahan wo uska phone bhi nahi lag raha

Purvi: Wo toh aap... kaam se gaye hain bahar ...koi baat nahi aap Sachin se bqat kar lijiyega ,aur haan Pratik bhaiyya ek request hai, jab aap unse baat karen toh mera zikra na karen,matlab unse normally baat keejiye, ye mat kahiyega ki meri aapse kuchh baat hui

Pratik: Thik hai..Rakhta hun namastey

**And she held up the call at the same time Sachin came back to Bureau**

Purvi: Mil aaye Pratik se

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Kaise hain wo?

Sachin: Ab thoda bahot thik hain ...

Saying this he went to his desk...and Purvi ferociously looked at him

Purvi(thinking): Kya kar rahe ho tum Sachin,meri toh kuchh samajh nahi aa raha,kya chaahte ho tum ,kyun jhoot pe jhoot bol rahe ho...

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sachvi were about to leave **

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi : Haan !

Sachin: Haan tum ghar jao main aata hun thodi der baad aaunga

Purvi : Kyu ?Thodi der baad kyun ?

Sachin: Kuchh kaam hai,wo khatam karke aaunga

Purvi: Thik hai

**And she left outside the building ,but she hid herself outside the office to keep an eye on Sachin..After sometime Sachin came out of the office ...she took another car to follow him and followed him...after sometime they reached at a restaurant...and Purvi was following him ...and she was shocked to see it a girl came to him and he hugged her and both of them sat on a booked table ..**

Purvi(thinking): Ye toh wahi ladki hai jise maine us din mall me Sachin ke saathbdekha tha,iska matlab ye sab meri nazar ka dhoka nahi tha ...aur ye uske gale me toh pearl set...

she also took a table that was near to them so that she could hear their conversation

Purvi called Sachin to know if he would speak the truth and he picked up

Purvi:Hello Sachin

Sachin: Haan bolo

Purvi: Kahan ho is waqt

Sachin: Kaha tha na yar Office me hun, accha main tumse baad me baat karta hun o.k abhi thoda buzy hun

And he cut the phone

Purvi was hearing their conversation

Girl: Kiska phone tha?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi wo ghar se phone tha zara

Girl: Tumhare ghar waale tumhara bahot khyal rakhte hain na

Sachin: Ek baar tum ghar me aa gayi na **Jaan** toh mujhse zyada tumhara khyaal rakhenge

Girl: Sach me

Sachin: Muchh... are ye toh wahi pearl set hai **jo maine tumhe kal diya tha **

**Purvi was almost broken by those words that she heard...she was torn apart but didn't knew that this wasn't enough **

Girl:Kaise nahi pehenti,tumne itne pyar se mujhe diya tha

Sachin: Bas yahi toh wajah hai jo **main tumse itna pyaar karta hun Akanksha...I love you Akanksha**

**And when Purvi heard these words she was literally crying...Her trust was broken,her heart was broken and somewhere the words also broke her ...she couldn't bear further,she didnt had the tolerance and she moved outside and started walking on the lonely road...**

**the pain tearing through her in a wave of sensation as wild as the lightning that split through the skies,as if a stormy wave had just ruined everything...she still couldn't believe herself,Sachin's words kept repeating in her mind,she couldn't stop her tears ,this time no one could stop her ...the pain was not on her body,but her soul, his words appeared as poison to her ears that spread in her heart **

**It started raining and she sat deeply hurt ,she was on a lonely road and she cried in pain...she sat down on the footpath,memories of her love crossed her heart **

_Raundhe hai mujhko tera pyaar _

_Chubhta hai tera intezaar_

_Das rahi tanhayi Dard ye kar raha hai pukaar_

_Raundhe hai mujhko tera pyaar _

_Chubhta hai ye tera intezaar_

_Das rahi hai tanhayiyan Dard ye kar raha hai pukaar_

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Sachin returned to home back...but when he returned he saw everyone tensed and worried...**

Avantika: Lo aa gaya Sachin

Nandita:Tu aa gaya,Purvi kahan hai beta?

Sachin: Purvi ghar pe hogi na badi maa,mujhse toh pehle nikli thi Bureau se

Nirmala: Arey tujhse pehle nikli thi toh ab tak aayi kyun nahi

Sachin: Ab tak ghar nahi aayi lekin ab tak toh usey aa jana chahiye tha

Niyati: Lekin ghar lauti nahi na wo

Sachin: Kahan chali gayi ye...

And he called on Purvi's phone for several times but she didn't picked up

Sachin: Phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai kahan hogi ye ladki ?Main K.D sir ko phone karta hun,ho sakta hai wahan chali gayi ho

Daksh: Haan ye ho sakta hai,phone laga wahan

Nandita: Nahi nahi Sachin,kya puchhoge tum unse haan ki Purvi wahan aayi ya nahi ?Kya sochenge wo log ki hum unki behen ka dhyan nahi rakh sakte ,hume ye hi nahi pata ki raat ke is waqt wo kahan hai

Kavya: Main ek kaam karti hun Badi maa,Ishita ko phone karti hun aur kisi na kisi bahane se us se jaanne ki koshish karti hun ki bhabhi wahan aayi ya nahi

Nirmala: Haan haan ye thik hoga

And Kavya had some conversation with Ishita and she came back

Kavya : Nahi badi maa ,Ishita ki baaton se toh nahi laga ki bhabhi wahan aayi hogi

Sachin: Wahan nahi gayi,yahan nahi aayi,phone nahi utha rahi toh kahan gayi hogi

Daksh: ACP sir ne agar usey kuchh hota toh tujhe ya phir mujhe toh batate hi na

Aditi: Tum usey dhundho na kuchh bhi karo Sachin usey dhundho ...

Daksh: Ek kaam karte hain ,Sachin tu uska cell phone trace kar

Sachin: Ab uska phone switch off aa raha hai bhaiyya,trace nahi kar paunga...

Daksh: Pehle phone nahi utha rahi thi ab phone band aa raha hai , kahin kisi musibat me toh nahi

Sachin: Bhaiyya...aap aisa karo usey K.D sir ki ghar ki taraf dhundho... main Bureau se jo raasta hai us taraf dhundhta hun

Daksh: Thik hai...

**and both of them moved out of the house in her search ...both of them ****searched in different directions..but were unsuccessful ...it was almost dawn but their search didn't stop **

**Finally Sachin found her lying on the footpath,he was shocked to see her in such a condition,Her body was shivering,and it was placid ...He woke her up **

Sachin: Purvi,Purvi ye ,ye kya hua tumhe haan, is tarah se thand mein,pura shareer thanda pad raha hai tumhara,aur is tarah se footpath pe,kya hua tumhare saath,kahin kisine tumhe chhot toh...

Purvi was silent and she didn't utter a word

Sachin:Purvi kuchh toh bolo,yahan kaise aayi,ye footpath pe ...

Purvi still didn't speak

Sachin: Accha thik hai ghar chalo sab tumhare intezaar me raat bhar se soye nahi

**She got up and walked up to the car and they sat in it..after sometime they reached home **

Nandita: Shukra hai bhagwan ka Purvi laut aayi

Nirmala: Arey lekin kahan chali gayi thi tum,aur phone kyun nahi utha rahi thi

Aditi: Haan Purvi kahan gayab thi saari raat,sab kitna pareshan they tumhare liye

Niyati: Aur tum bheeg kaise gayi?

Nandita: Kuchh toh bolo Purvi kahan thi tum

Purvi still didn't speak

Sachin: Yahi sawal toh main is se saare raaste kar raha tha badi maa par ye kuchh batati hi nahi

**Purvi was still silent and she looked ferociously at Sachin... she was again in tears but she hid her tears and straight away went to her room**

Nandita: Arey isey kya hua?

Sachin: Main dekhta hun


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed**

* * *

**Purvi was standing in front of the mirror ,the glimpse of yesterday were in front of her washeart broken as if ** **the world has collapsed leaving only her standing like not a moment elapsed and she has been torn apart ,like a flame has burnt through everything she believed in , it demolished all thats true as if she was ripped apart**

**Sachin entered the room **

Sachin: Purvi tumhe kya ho gaya hai,aise bina bataye kahan chali gayi thi tum,aur nichey kuchh boli kyun nahi ,sab kitna pareshan ho rahe they tumhare liye

Purvi: Ek tumhare siva

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi

She was teary and looked at Sachin ferociously,in anger,she was not in her senses but she tried to control her anger

Sachin: Bologi ki kahan gayab thi raat bhar

Purvi: Sachin jao yahan se

Sachin: Arey lekin hua kya hai?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi meri tabiyat thik nahi hai

Sachin came near her and was about to touch her face whdn he jerked her

Purvi: Sachin please!

Sachin:Kya hua

Purvi: Maine kaha na meri tabiyat thik nahi...leave me alone aur main Bureau nahi aaungi keh dena ACP sir se

Sachin: Thik hai,tum aaram karo

And he left but when he was outside

Sachin(thinking): Zaroor koi na koi baat hai jo tumhe andar hi andar khaaye jaa rahi hai warna tum is tarah se

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin left for the bureau ...but after yesterday's moments she couldn't believe him further ...she also got down to follow him**

Nirmala: Arey Purvi beta,tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai kahan jaa rahi ho ?

Purvi: Maa wo kuchh zaroori kaam tha bas thodi der me laut aaungi aap fikar mat keejiye

Nirmala: Arey lekin

**But before she could stop her Purvi moved out and was following Sachin,she saw that Sachin wasn't going on the way to Bureau but some othee way,she saw him stopping at the beach , she followed him ,and was stunned to see Sachin hugging the same girl and they were holding hands ,he talked to her in the same manner as he did with Purvi ,she couldn't stay further ,she had lost all her senses and her eyes were shedding tears,she went away from there **

**She was feeling Like for the longest year she could only sit and dissolve, like was drowning in her tears and she was only torn apart...As if everytime she tried to speak her words came out as mush like if she let out the slightest shreik she'd be ripped apart, like a nightmare that never ends chasing, screaming, till she would be dead like past every turn and every bend she'll only get torn apart **

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**As usual Sachin returned to the home late and was stopped by Nirmala**

Nirmala: Beta accha hua tu aa gaya ,pata nahi Purvi ko kya ho gaya hai,uski tabiyat bhi thik nahi thi lekin phir bhi tere nikalte hi ghar se kahin nikal gayi ,aur kehke gayi thi ki aadhe ghante mein laut aayegi lekin ab jaake lauti hai aur lauti hai tab se chup chaap apne kamre mein baithi hai darwaza tak nahi khol rahi,khana bhi nahi khaya usne ,mujhe badi ghabrahat ho rahi hai tu dekh jaake

Sachin: Haan maa main dekhta hun

**He went to the room and saw the room open but as he stepped inside he saw a bottle rolling to his feet...he picked it up and closed the door he went inside further,and saw Purvi near the pool side with another in her hand...**

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Purvi?Ye kya kar rahi ho tum ?

**Purvi was sitting with her back towards him .**

Purvi:P**ee hai sharab har gali har dukan se,**  
**Ek dosti si ho gai hai sharab ke jaam se,**  
**Guzre hain hum ishq mein kuchh aise mukam se,**  
**Ke nafrat si ho gai hai mohabbat ke naam se.**

Sachin: Purvi ye neend ki goliyon ke saath saath is ghar mein bottlein bhi laane lag gayi tum ,kahan se aaya ye sab kya hai ye sab

**She turned and moved towards him, but her feet slipped but Sachin held her**

Purvi: **Hothon pe aaj unka naam aa gaya,**  
**Pyase ke hath mein aaj jaam aa gaya.**  
**Dole kadam to gire unki bahon main ja ke,**  
**Aaj to peena bhi hamare kaam aa gaya.**

Sachin: Purvi ye thik nahi hai,tum ek CID officer ho tumhe yun pina shobha nahi deta us din bhi tumne pee thi toh kitni mushkil se tumhe lekar aaya tha

Purvi: S**harabi bankar khush ho leti hoon,**  
**Har jaam se dard bhar leti hoon,**  
**Ek bewafa ka nasha to mujhe har pal rehta hai,**  
**Is sharab se thoda hosh sambhal leti hoon,**

Sachin: Nashe me kuchh bbi bole jaa rahi ho Purvi kaun bewafa haan ?

Purvi: Jhoot bolo toh kaayam bhi raho us par,Hai ki bewafai toh amal bhi karo uspar

Sachin: Lagta hai kuchh zyada pi li hai tumne

He held her hand to take her inside

Purvi: Kaun thi wo ladki ?

Sachin: Kaunsi ladki Purvi

Purvi: Wahi ladki jise tum kal Sitara restaurant me waade kar rahe they aur aaj jise apni baahon mein liye they

Sachin was shocked to hear that

Sachin: Kaun ladki ?Main kisi ladki ko nahi jaanta

Purvi: Oh really ?Wahi ladki jise tumne itna mehnga pearl set gift kiya aur uska bill mere paas hai,wo anklet jo tumhari bike ki seat se mila tha

Sachin: Dekho tum kya keh rahi ho mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha tumhe nasha ho gaya hai

Purvi: Haan nashe mein hoon main lekin is sharab ke nahi tumhari bewafai ke nashe me

Sachin: Purvi! Ek toh tum nashe me ho upar se pata nahi kisko dekhke mera naam le rahi ho

Purvi: Jhoot mat bolo Sachin uski bhi ek apni hadd hoti hai,wo pearl set,wo anklet,wo ladies perfume,Pratik kuchh dino se vaishno devi mein hai ,usne tumhari shakal tabse nahi dekhi jab se humari shadi hui hai aur tum kehte ho ki wo bhala insaan bimaar hai? ab keh do ki ye sab jhoot hai,main jhoot bol rahi hun,arey sharam karo Sachin Kashyap apni aankhon se dekha tumhe us ladki ke saath ,agar kisi ke saath affair hai toh usey accept karne ki himmat bhi rakho,agar ye sab jhoith hai toh meri aankhon mein dekhke ke keh do main tumhare jhoot ko bhi sach maan ke yakin kar lungi

Sachin turned

Sachin: Thik keh rahi ho tum ,bilkul thik keh rahi ho tum,**Haan ,Haan maine tumhe dhoka diya hai ,wo anklet,wo ladies perfume,wo pearl set wo sab usi ladki ka hai,aur haan thik kaha tumne main pratik se nahi mila hun, aur janna chahti thi na raat raat bhar main kahan jaata hun?Toh suno raat mein uthke main Akanksha ke paas jaata tha?You know why because I love her do you get this?**

Purvi:Agar tum Akanksha se itna pyaar karte they toh mujhse pyaar ka jhoota natak kyun kiya ?

Sachin: Kyunki main Akanksha se itna pyaar nahi karta jitni main tumse nafrat karta hun janna chahti ho uski wajah kya hai (pinned her to the wall), Kyunki main tumhara istemaal karna chahta tha,tumne mujhse shadi ke liye isliye haan ki na kyunki tum ye samajhti thi ki mere saath jaisa vyavhar karogi i'm going to be silent ,toh bahot badi galat fehmi hai tumhari...tumne mujhse shaadi ki apne matlab ke liye ,...lekin maine tumse shaadi ki tumse badla lene ke liye do you get this? Apni physical needs ke liye maine tumse pyaar ka natak kiya aur tum aasani se is natak ka shikaar ho gayi...Par accha hai ab tum sab kuchh jaan hi chuki ho so won't have to see your face

**And saying this he went from there but his words were still in Purvi's mind .She was in tears she was literally broken .It was a crumpling feeling. It was a feeling that made her desperate for attention, approval, and affection. It made her feel nauseous.**

_Roundhe Hai Mujhko Tera Pyaar_  
_Chubhta Hai Tera Intezaar_  
_Das Rahi Tanhaiyaan_  
_Dard Yeh Kar Raha Hai Pukar_

**It was killing her self esteem, her trust, everything. It's like she was on her first roller coaster; everything's too fast to comprehend, and as she was plunged down that steep hill her stomach lurched into her throat, choking her and making a huge tangle of organs and sat down beside the pool in tears**

_Roundhe Hai Mujhko Tera Pyaar_  
_Chubhta Hai Tera Intezaar_  
_Das Rahi Tanhaiyaan_  
_Dard Yeh Kar Raha Hai Pukar_

* * *

**Here on the other side**

**Sachin was on the terrace he too had tears in his eyes,he was hitting his own head against the wall ...**

**How could he despise her? How could he betray his own heart,He had not spoken one word of comfort. He felt as if he had killed himself. He loved her - what right had he to hurt her**

_Karochti Hai Kyon Mujhko Hawa Reh Reh Ke_  
_Nichodti Hoon Dil Gabrati Hoon Mein Tere Liye_  
_Katra Katra Mera Jaana Tere Milan Ko Tarse_

Sachin : How could i break your heart - and in breaking it, I have broken mine...Main tumhe dard dena nahi chahta Purvi,par ye dena bhi toh meri majboori hai...aur shayad tumhe dard de ke tumse door rehne mein hi meri saza hai

_Roundhe Hai Mujhko Tera Pyaar_  
_Chubhta Hai Tera Intezaar_  
_Das Rahi Tanhaiyaan_  
_Dard Yeh Kar Raha Hai Pukar_

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin had slept the whole night on the terrace ...When he came back to his room he saw Purvi sleeping beside the pool .He came and sat near her he touched her head but was worried when he noticed her body in extremely high above the normal temperatures and she was not in a proper condition ,he picked her up and took her to the bed.**

**He saw blood oozing from her hand,marks of bruises and scars ...he was more scared to see them , he took the first aid and started healing her he took the cool damp clothes and put on her head...But when Purvi opened her eyes she saw Nandita in front of her doing the same for her **

Nandita: Uth gayi meri Rajkumari... Dekho toh bukhar toh utar chuka hai

Purvi: Badi maa,samay kya ho raha hai badi maa ?

Nandita: Din chhad aaya hai bete,Do baj rahe hain ,Doctor bhi tujhe dekhke chale gaye

Purvi: 2 baj rahe hain ?(remebering yesterday's episode with him)

Nandita: Wo toh subah hi chala gaya Bureau,keh raha tha ki tu gir gayi thi aur tujhe ye chhoten aa gayi thi ,par beta jab teri tabyat thik nahi thi toh kyun gayi thi?Aaj tu kahin nahi jayegi..

Purvi wanted to kiss her ,to wrap her in her arms so tightly that she would never come to harm...she was like bliss, it was like a blessing in disguise to her,it was like the oasis in the desert

At the same time Niyati came to her room woth some food

Niyati: Ye lo Purvi jaldi se khana khatam kar lo

Purvi: Di aap lab nahi gayi

Niyati: Arey tumhe itna tez bukhaar tha kaise jaa sakti thi aur waise bhi Salunkhe sahab hain na sab dekh lenge

**She saw both of them and her heart was filled ,she felt such love and compassion for the first time she found what she searched for during these years**

**She took her lunch ,Niyati got up to get the medicine and water for her,while Nandita was called by Nirmala she was about to leave when Purvi hugged her from behind**

Purvi: Badi maa...

Nandita also hugged her back and smiled

Nandita: Arey beta rote thodi hain,... karo main bas abhi aayi haan

She nodded her head

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sachin returned from the bureau,but when he came to the bedroom he saw Purvi packing a suitcase in which she kept her clothes **

Sachin: Oh !toh ab is ghar ko chhodne ka faisla kar hi liya tumne...chalo acchi baat hai,meri Akanksha is ghar me acche se aa payegi aur haan jab apne bhai ke ghar jao na toh please Doctor Batra se ilaaj karwana sheher ke jaane maaane doctor hain...

He turned and was about to leave

Purvi: Tumhe ye kisne keh diya ki main is ghar ko chhod ke jaa rahi hun

Sachin: Ye suitcase...

Purvi: Oh ye suitcase! Ye wo kapde hain jo ab main pehenti nahi,har saal is ghar se jo khaane pine ki chizon ka, aur kapde bartan wagereh wagereh jo sab donation me jaata hai na ye unme se ek hai,khair ye sab mere kapde hain?Tumhe kuchh dena hai ?

Sachin: Sab jaan chuki ho toh kyun nahi chhod jaati is ghar ko

Purvi: Main is ghar ko kyun chhodun?Maine kuchh kiya ho ya kisi se kuchh kaha ho toh bhi ek baar samajh aata hai lekin sirf ek tumhari wajah se main is ghar ko kyun chhodun,jab shadi hui thi toh rishta sirf tumse nahi bandha tha mera ,is ghar se ,is ghar ke logon se ,unke jazbaat se bandha tha ,tumhare liye main apna bharra pura parivar kyun chhod dun haan ?

Sachin: Chali jaati toh tumhare aur mere liye dono ke liye accha hota,roz mujhe Akanksha se milte dekh tumhe accha nahi lagega.

Purvi: Arey tumhe jis se marzi milna hai milo,mujhe kya?...and don't worry maine ghar walo se kuchh nahi kaha hai,tumhare jaise insaan ke liye main unki feelings ko hurt nahi kar sakti aur waise bhi jis ghar mein mujhe do do maa mili ,itne acche pita mile ,char behne mili,do bhai mile ,pyaare se bacche mile,dada dadi mile, wo sab kuchh mila jo mujhe itne saalon se nahi mila,toh sirf tumhari ghatiya harkat ke liye main wo sab kho dun...? Never kabhi nahi..aur waise bhi tumhe kya laga tum mujhe dhoka doge aur tumhe itni aasani se maaf kar dungi,aur tum mujhse chhutkara paa loge ,No Mr Sachin Kashyap tumhari saza yahi hai ki ab tum mujhe is ghar me har pal ,har ghadi dekho apni aankhon ke saamne ,aur waise bhi ab tumhe jis se milna hai milo,jo karna hai karo ,i** really don't care because now you don't affect me anymore**

Saying this she went to the corridor with the suitcase

Purvi: Avantika di !Avantika... di

And Avantika came to her

Avantika: Arey kya baat hai Purvi ?Kuchh chahiye tha tumhe bolo ?

Purvi: Nahi di wo bas ye suitcase...

Avantika: Tum kyun utha rahi ho ,Wo dono kaha hain? arey Alok bhaiya . .

and Alok came over there

Purvi: Alok bhaiyya ye donation ka suitcase meri taraf se

Alok: Ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari Purvi

Purvi: I am absolutely fine

Avantika( checking her forehead): Arey haan,bukhar toh utar chuka

Purvi: Avantika di

Avantika: Haan

Purvi: Main bhi nichey chalun ?Sab logon ke bich me baithungi toh accha lagega

Avantika: Chalo,ye bhi koi puchhne wali baat hai..

Sachin saw this and a smile appeared on his face

Sachin(thinking): Thank you Purvi,maine tumhe itna dukh diya phir bhi tum mere parivar walon ke jasbaaton ka kitna khayal rakh rahi ho,na jaane kaise main tumhara ye karz chuka paunga


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and there you go**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi was with the family members in the hall...When Dadaji and Dadi ma came fighting **

Dadaji: Arey kyun nahi khaunga main tala hua khana hein ?Niyati,Aditi ,Badi bahu aaj toh mere liye tala hua khaana banega bas

Dadiji : Badi bahu ,Chhoti Bahu khabardar jo Budhau ko tala hua khaana diya tumne,arey 3 kilo wazan badh gaya hai budhau ka

Dadaji: Arey toh kya hua 3 kilo hi toh badha hai tum toh aise kar rahi ho jaise 300 kilo badh gaya ho

Dadiji: Haan haan 300 kilo badha lo na...

**and at the same time Kuhu and Dhruv came running to the kitchen and they took some cold drinks **

Dadaji: Aa...Kuhu ,Dhruv, zara mujhe bhi chakkhana ye cold drinkk

Dadiji : Bilkul nahi..Kuhu Dhruv beta tum dono jao aur bade Dadaji cold drink mange toh bilkul nahi dena,sab kaan kholke sun lo aaj ke baad sirf Nariyal ka pani piyenge budhau

Dadaji: Nariyal ka pani ye bhi koi peene wali chiz hoti hai ...

**Purvi came to him with a coconut **

Purvi: Dadaji ye lijiye na Nariyal ka pani

Dadaji : Nahi nahi nahi main nahi peene wala ye sab

Purvi gives him the coconut

Purvi: Dadaji pikar dekhiye na it's super tasty (and she winks to him)

Dadaji : Accha lao dikhao

And he starts drinking it after 2-3 sips Dadiji observes the coconut water in the straw

Dadiji: Purvi bete idhar aana zara

Purvi : Ji Dadiji

Dadiji(pulls her ears ): Ye nariyal ka pani kathhai(brown) kabse hone laga mara

Purvi: Aah! dadi ma sorry ...

Dadiji: Tabhi toh main sochun ki itni maze le le ke nariyal ka pani kaise piye jaa riye hain budhau

Purvi: Sorry Dadi

**Kuhu and Dhruv came to them **

Kuhu : Oh toh ye cold drink wala plan **Maa **aur bade Dadaji ka tha

Dhruv: Aap toh bahot smart ho **Maa **

Purvi: Kya kaha tum dono ne ?

Kuhu: Aapko accha laga apna naya naam

**Purvi knelt to them .Sachin saw this from a distance**

Purvi: Phur se ek baar kaho

Kuhu/Dhruv: **"Maa"**

Purvi was overwhelmed with that word and she hugged them

Niyati: Ek minute ,Kuhu beta Maana ki Didi aapki nani ke ghar gayi hain lekin ye kya nayi shraarat hai jo Purvi ko Maa bula rahe ho

Dhruv: Offo Mamma aapko toh sab batana padta hai

Kuhu: Haan Manjhli maa

Niyati: Ek minute pehle Purvi ko maa phir mujhe Manjhli maa kya chakkar hai ye sab batao,Purvi tum in baccho ki baaton mein mat aana ye zarur inki koi na koi nayi shararat hai ,zarur kuchh chahiye inhe,batao

Purvi:Shararat mein hi sahi Di,par mujhe bahot accha laga

And tears were there in her eyes and she hugged both of them back and kissed on their cheeks

Kuhu : Offo Chhoti maa hum dono ne decide kiya hai ki jaise aap log dadi aur chhoti dadi ko badi maa chhoti maa bulate hain waise hum bhi bulayenge

Niyati: Ye toh bahot acchi baat hai

Purvi smiled at them

Niyati: Waise kab tak Purvi, Kab tak ye log tumhe chhoti maa chhoti maa kehke bulayenge koi hume bhi toh badi maa kehne wala hona chahiye kyun dadi

Dadi ji : Arey bilkul

And Sachin was about to go away from there

Dadi : Tu kahan jaa raha hai ?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi Dadiji woh kaam hai zara

Dadiji: Arey idhar toh aa ,ye bata ki apne bhaiyon ki tarah tu hume khushkhabri kab suna raha hai

Kavya: Haan haan bhabhi ,main bhi ab Kuhu aur Dhruv ke saath khel khel je bor ho gayi ab toh koi naya chahiye chhotu sa baby jiske saath main khel sakun

Alok: Aur jiski nappy badal sakun

Both Alok and Daksh laughed

Karya: Bhaiyya !

Alok: Nahi nahi Purvi nappy badalne ka kaam bade chhote papa karenge...kyun Daksh

Daksh: Nahi nahi main nahi karunga phir ye papa yane ki Sachin kya karega

Kavya: Sachin Papa Lori sunayenge haina Sachin bhai

And Purvi looked at Sachin with hate and

Purvi: Main,main aati hun

And she went from there

Kavya: Lagta hai sharma gayi bhabhi

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Everyone's words were piercing in her ears and they felt as it was poison to her ears **

Purvi: Kaise bataun main aap logon ko ,ki ab aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta,kabhi bhi nahi, ab main kabhi maa nahi ban paungi,kyunki aap logon ka beta aisa kabhi hone hi nahi dega...

Sachin listened to her from a distance

Sachin(thinking): I am sorry Purvi ,shayad mere hi wajah se tumharre dimag mein ye chizen aayi hain,you are a blessing in disguise that you are my wife aur Bhagwan ne tumhe mere liye bheja hai,Itna sab kuchh hone ke bawjood tum mere parivar ke baare mein soch rahi ho...

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**Purvi was in Niyati's room with Aditi and Niyati **

Purvi: Arey Di ye itna sara achaar kiske liye ?

Niyati: Haan Di ,kya baat hai ,kahin tum phirse...

Aditi: Chhup kar ye sab toh meri bhabhi ke liye hai,wo Naina maa banne wali hai na isliye

Niyati:Waise di ye pregnancy ka waqt kitna ajib hota hai na kabhi toh man ikdam se dukji ho jata hai aur kabhi chhoti si baat mein bahot khushi hoti hai

Aditi: aur tujhe yaad hai jab dhruv hone wala tha tab tujhe isi achaar ki kitni craving hoti thi

Niyati: Haan di aap khud apne haathon se mere liye kitna kuchh banati thi

Aditi : Aur jab Main maa banne wali thi na ,toh badi maa chhoti maa dono mere liye kya kya banati thi mujhe abhi tak yaad hai

And they had more discussion on pregnancy... and Hearing about this Purvi went from there to her room

Niyati:Arey isey kya hua ?

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Purvi started moving from here to there thinking about something...Sachin came out of the washroom and saw her tensed face ...**

Sachin: Kya hua tumhari tabiyat thik hai ?

Purvi didn't answer him

Sachin;Maana ki mera tumhara koi rishta nahi lekin thodi insaaniyat hai mujhme chaaho toh bata sakti ho mujhe

Purvi still didn't answer

Sachin: Arey kya hua hai yaar ?Kisine kuchh kaha kya tumhe

Purvi : Tumhe kya farak padta hai Mr Sachin Kashyap ki mujhe kisine kucch kaha hai ya nahi ,kaun hote ho tum mere ki main tumse apne dil ki baat share karun ...

Sachin: Purvi main toh bas (he tried to hold his shoulder)

Purvi: Peechey hato aur mujhe chhoona mat

And she went away from there

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi was back to home and as usual Sachin was late ,but this time he was back with a girl and Purvi noticed this and was fuming in anger **

Nandita: Arey Sachin ye ...

Sachin: Badi maa,ye Akanksha hai meri dost hai ,darasal badi maa wo ye yahan modeling assignment sign karme aayi thi lekin iske modeling ke assignment ki wajah se iske Chacha chachi ne isey ghar se nikaal diya ye kehke ki ye sab unke ghar me shobha nahi deta,unki izzat ka kya hoga wagera aur itni raat mein isey ghar se bahar nikaal diya ,main isey apne ghar le aaya thik kiya na badi maa?

Nandita: Haan ,bilkul thik kiya,aao Akanksha tumhe tumhara kamra dikha dun tum so jao hmm...

And she took Akanksha along with her and Sachin came to his room ,when he entered Purvi started clapping

Purvi: Daat deni hogi tumhari himmat aur besharmi ki Mr Sachin Kashyap,jab raat ke andhere mein chhori chupe kaam nahi bana toh ab ghar le aaye tum usey

Sachin: Haan Ghar le aaya ,ab socha ki is ghar ki wo bahu banne hi wali hai toh kyun na ghar walon se milwa diya jaaye ,ab dheere dheere wo is ghar me tumhari jagah le legi aur logon ka dil jeet legi

Purvi: Bahot badi galat fehmi ke shikaar ho tum Mr Sachin Kashyap,wo ladki tumhari zindagi me ho sakti hai ,lekin tumhari patni aur is ghar ki bahu kabhi nahi baN paayegi ,kyunki jis din jis waqt jis pal main is ghar mein aayi ,jis din maine tumhare saath saat phere liye us waqt se chaate na chaahte tumhare saath rishta ban gaya tha mera,Aur tumhare saath saath is parivar ka bhi ,main bhi dekhti hun,kitne din tikti hai wo ladki yahan...

Sachin: aur main bhi dekhta hun kitne din tum rehti ho yahan ...

And she went to her bed and took her blanket and turned to other side to sleep

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi came downstairs and she saw Akanksha smiling and making Sachin wear some sunglasses **

Akanksha: Ab bataiye Daksh bhaiyya kaisa lag raha hai Sachin

Daksh: Ekdam hero lag rahe ho ,Nahi Niyati

Niyati: Haan aur pehli baar humara Sachin itna smart lag raha hai kyun Purvi

Purvi who was already in anger turned to another side while she felt uneasy and she ran to the washroom immediately ...and seeing this Niyati and Aditi ran after her, they noticed her vomiting

Niyati: Purvi,tum thik toh ho Purvi ?

Purvi got up and

Purvi: Haan Di main thik hun ...

Aditi: Itni ultiyan kyun ho rahi hain tumhe...

Purvi: Kuchh nahi di bas kal canteen mein kuchh ulta seedha kha liya tha isliye...

Niyati: Are you sure ?

Purvi: Yaa ...

Niyati: Thik hai tum apne kamre mein baitho main tumhare liye juice bhijwati hun you'll feel better

Purvi noded her head and she went to her room

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**After sometime Sachin came to the room with a glass of juice .Purvi was in her own thoughts so she didn't realized his arrival**

Sachin: Ye Bhabhi ne tumhare liye ...

Purvi: Rakh do...(she said while gazing at him)

Sachin: Tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na Purvi

Purvi: Tumse matlab ?

Sachin: Nahi,wo tum nichey...

Purvi: Toh us se tumhara kya lena dena

Sachin: Pati hun tumhara tumhe kya ho raha hai janna haq hai mera,abhi tumhi ne toh kaha ki zabardasti ka sahi ek rishta hai humara

Purvi : Pati ? Oh really!... Pati hona matlab sirf ye janna nahi hota Sachin ki uski biwi ki tabiyat kaisi hai uski patni ki tabiyat kharab hai ye toh tumne dekh liya lekin uski wajah se hi uski patni ki aisi haalat hai ye maalum karna bhi hota hsi ,lekin nahi tumhe kya tum karo aaram aur raho us Akanksha ki baahon mein...

Sachin: Juice ...table pe rakh diya hai , Tumhe pina hai piyo nahi pina mat piyo lekin lecture dena band karo please ...

And he went to the washroom

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin was about to leave and was about to move the car when Purvi stood beside him .Sachin opened the door of the car and she sat beside him ...**

Sachin: Tumhari tabiyat thik nahi thi na phir tum ye...

Purvi: Mind your own business

Sachin: Purvi tum kamzor ho tumhae jaake aaram karna chahiye utro chalo ghar jao aaram karo

Purvi: Main Bureau jaungi...

Sachin: Dekho Purvi tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai please tum...

Purvi: Tum mujhe Bureau chhod rahe ho ya main tumhare saamne utarke auto ya taxi karke chali jaun

Sachin: Fine!...He bhagwan ye kaisi ziddi ladki se paala pada hai

* * *

**IN THE BUREAU**

**It was lunch time and everyone was having lunch...When all of a sudden Purvi smelt some dish and she immediately got up ...**

Sachin: Arey kya hua sab thik hai na

Purvi: Excuse me...

Sachin went after her and he saw her standing in the was sweating...

Sachin:Kaha tha maine tabiyat thik nahi hai tumhari mat chalo lekin tum maani hi nahi

Purvi: Aur maine pehle bhi kaha tha ab bhi keh rahi hun ki tum meri fikar mat karo ...Mujhe apne haal par chhod do

Sachin:Purvi zid mat karo chalo tumhe ghar chhod deta hun

Purvi: Tumse kaha hai na,ki tum apna kaam karo,main apna aur apne...apni sehat ka khayal achhe se rakh sakti hun

And she left from there

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sachin was in Akanksha's room and Purvi was passing by the room when she again noticed Sachin and Akanksha together,Sachin hugging Akanksha and holding her hand **

Sachin: Soch raha hun aaj raat tumhare kamre mein tumhare saath ruk jaun jaan ...

Akanksha : Toh ruk jao na

Sachin: Parivar wale abhi jaante nahi hai na das sawal karenge...

**These words were enough for Purvi to break down once again and her eyes became teary...she went to her room **

**After sometime in Sachvi's room **

**Sachin returned back but he saw Purvi playing with Kuhu and Dhruv .Purvi also noticed him at the door **

Purvi : Accha bacchon aaj aap logon ko main ek kahani sunaungi

Kuhu /Dhruv: Sunao na chhoti maa

Purvi : Sunati hun lekin ek shart pe

Kuhu: Kya shart chhoti maa

Purvi: Tum dono aaj apni chhoti maa ke saath souge

Kuhu/Dhruv: Yes! Aaj hum apni chhoti maa ke saath soyenge ...

Purvi: O.k toh aao let jao

**and at the same time Aditi and Niyati saw all this from the window **

And both kids of them lay beside her

Sachin: Dhruv ,Kuhu apni chhoti maa se puchho agar aap dono yahan souge toh aapke chhote papa kahan soyenge

Purvi: Kuhu,apne chhote papa se keh do ki unke saamne itna bada sofa hai uspe jaake so jayen

Sachin: Dhruv,apni maa se bol do ki mujhe sofe pe sone se peeth me dard hota hai

Purvi: Kuhu apne papa se keh do ,ki sofe pe sote hain toh soyen warna zameen pe so jayen fail ke

**Outside the room **

Aditi: Niyati ye log toh aise lad rahe hain jaise inke bacche hon

Niyati: Haan di sach me,abhi ye haal hai toh socho jab inke khud ke bacche honge toh kya haal hoga

Aditi: Niyati chalo aaj bacchon ko yahin sone do...

And they left from there

**Inside the Room **

Sachin: Apni maa se keh do Dhruv ki mujhe zameen pe sone ki aadat nahi hai

Purvi: Apne papa se keh do Kuhu ki jiski marzi uske kamre me jaake so jayen...

Sachin: Dhruv apni maa se

Dhruv: Chachu... please aap log ladna band karo na...

Kuhu: Haan Chachu aaj aap Dadi ya phir bua ke kamre me so jao na hum yahin soyenge ...

Sachin: Nahi bete aap so jaiye dono main thodi der baad sofe pe so jaunga

And Purvi continued with her story ,and after sometime the kids fell soon asleep

Sachin: Purvi kam se kam wo blanket aur pillow de do

Purvi: Arey !Yahin soyenge aap ? Better hoga agar aap apni Akanksha ke kamre mein so jayenge,kyunki aap bhi toh chahte they aaj raat uske saath bitana

Sachin(loud): Purvi !...

Purvi: Shh! Bacche jaag jayenge

And he took the blanket and cushion and layed on the sofe and slept


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed **

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sachin who was still on the couch got up and noticed that Purvi and the kids were not there he got up slowly and suddenly was moved back when she suddenly came in front of him ...**

Sachin: Dara diya yaar tumne ,aise achanak saamne aske khadi ho gayi

Purvi just kept the tea on the side table and left from there

Sachin: Oh God! Ajeeb biwi mili hai mujhe

Suddenly Purvi came from back when he turned

Purvi: Bhagwan ko baad me kosna pehle jaake naha lo humh !

And she threw the towel on Sachin and turned and was about to go when

Sachin: Aauch !

And she immediately turned and came up to him

Purvi: Kya hua haan ?Batao mujhe

Sachin(touching his neck ): Sprain aa gaya hai

Purvi (while holding his hand ): Arey toh batana chahiye tha na baitho

Sachin saw her worried face and smiled and she left his hand

Purvi : Baitho main massage kar dungi

Sachin: Nahi thik ho jayega

Purvi: Baithte ho ya nahi

And he was speechless so he sat down ,Purvi came with a relief spray and sprayed on his neck she kept her hand on his neck and was about to rub it

Sachin: Rub nahi karte

Purvi : Mujhe mat sikhao ,Rub hi karte hain Sachin ...

And she slowly started massaging his neck

**_Waakif toh huye _****_Tere Dil ki Baat se _**

**_Chhupaya Jise _****_Tune kaaynath se _**

**_Waakif toh huye_****_Tere us khayal se _**

**_Chhupaya jise _****_Tune apne aap se _**

**_Kahin na kahin teri aankhein _****_Teri baatein _**

**_Padh rahe hain hum _**

**_Kahin na kahin tere dil me dhadkano me _**

**_Dhal rahe hain hum _**

**_Tu har lamha _****_Tha mujhse judda _**

**_Chaahe door tha main yaa paas raha _**

**She noticed him only looking at her so she left him and went from there **

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was in the hall and suddenly she got a call **

Purvi: Haan Bhai,...

and a conversation took place

Purvi: Kya...lekin... Bhaiya aap fikar mat karo main hu na...haan kuchh nahi hoga usey ...main dhundhti hun...haan bhai...thik hai o.k

Sachin: Kya hha?Kya bole K.D sir?

Purvi: Yash...Yash...gayab...hai...Kahin chala gaya hai...(with that tears fell from her eyes)...Pata nahi kahan hoga kis haalat me hoga

Sachin: Purvi Purvi...Purvi dekho tum ro mat,hum log hain na,Hum log dhoondh laayenge Yash ko

**Purvi was in tears and was weeping when Sachin came near her and hugged sometime they forgot the negetive moments they had shared...He wiped her tears and made her sit on the sofa**

Purvi: Kahan jaa sakta hai wo ?Itna chotta baccha ,usey toh...kuchh bhi...

Niyati brought water for her

Sachin(giving the glass): Ye lo pani piyo...(cubed her face with his palms )..Idhar dekho meri taraf,meri aankhon mein dekho ...Kuchh nahi hoga Purvi,Yash bilkul thik hoga aur sahi salamat hoga hmmm...

And she bursted into tears and hugged Sachin ...

Sachin(caressing her hairs ): Shh... Bas Purvi ,kuchh nahi hoga Yash ko ...

Purvi: Pata nahi kahan ...kis haalat mein...

"Yash yahan hai Purvi "

**As they heard these words they turned to see whome it was ,It was Avantika ,Purvi saw Yash with her and she immediately ran to him and saw him in front of her eyes she hugged him**

Purvi: Yash !Tu thik hai na re baba

And she kissed him on his forehead and cheeks

Purvi: Aise bina bataye kahan chala gaya tha re tu...

Yash: Bua...mujhe na aapki bahot yaad aa rahi thi...

Avantika: Taxi stand se mila hai mujhe ye,pata nahi akele khada tha ye toh isey dekhkar main wahan gayi toh wahan zid karne laga ki aap mujhe bua ke paas jana hai,aap toh mujhe Bua ke paas le chalo...Tph main isey yahan le aayi,Don't worry K.D ko phone kar diya tha maine raaste se he'll be here soon

Purvi: Aise akele taxi stand pe kya kar raha tha tu Yash,Papa ko bola kyun nahi re...

Yash: Bua...mujhe aapki bahot yaad aa rahi thi,Pure 7 days se main bol raha tha Papa se ki mujhe aapse milna hai,par wo mujhe aapke paas lekar hi nahi aa rahe they...

Purvi: Nahi beta Yash,ye thik baat nahi hai,tujhe pata hai yahan meri jaan nikal gayi thi...aise bina bataye kabhi kahin nahi jayega promise kar mujhe...

Yash: I promise Bua

And a voice was heard again

"Yash"

And They saw it was K.D ,he immediately ran to Yash and again hugged him...

K.D: Kahan chala gaya tha Yash ...tujhe pata hai sab kitna pareshan ho gaye they

Yash: Maine aapse bola tha Papa ki mujhe Purvi bua ke paas jaana hai,par aapne nahi suna toh main khud nikal aaya

K.D: Yash ye galat baat hai,aise bina bataye gaya na toh dunga ek thappad...

Avantika: Ye kya kar rahe hain aap?Baccha hai ho jaati hai nadaniya

K.D: Aur isi nadani me kuchh ho jaata toh

Avantika: Baccha hai choti si galti ho gayi us se

K.D: Yahi chhoti si galti kitni bhari pad sakti thi jaanti hain aap?Kuchh ho jata toh kaun zimmedar hota

Avantika: Baccha hai wo sahi galat mein farak nahi jaanta, ye aapka kaam hai ki aap usey samjhayen,sahi aur galat ka farak samjhayen aur jab ye 7 din se bol raha tha ki isey Purvi se milna hai toh aap leke kyun nahi aaye isey yahan ?

K.D: Mujhe time nahi mil raha tha...

Avantika: Aapko time nahi mil raha tha toh aap hum me se kisi ko bhi bol dete toh hum log Yash ko le aate yahan ,iski chhoti si zid toh puri kar sakte they hum

K.D: Arey aise toh bacche har chhoti chiz ke liye zid karenge toh kya...

Purvi: Avantika di,Bhai...behes karna band kijiye aap log,abhi filhaal acchi baat ye hai ki Yash hai humare saath

And she looked back ,she noticed Yash with Sachin,she looked at Sachin,and remembered what had happened .She immediately held Yash's hand and took him to her room

* * *

**IN SACHVI"S room **

Purvi: Yash...Aisi harkat dubara mat karna,agar meri yaad aati hai toh ,mera number hai na aapke paas ,mujhey phone kar dena,main aa jaungi aapko lene hm...Promise karo dubara aisi harkat nahi karoge

Yash: I promise bua...

And she hugged him,Sachin saw all this from the window

Sachin(in mind): Aaj mujhey yakin ho gaya Purvi,ki tum bahot acchi maa sabit hougi...

He stepped inside

Sachin: Yash,apni Bua se hi milte rahoge ya apne fupaji se bhi miloge ,common give me a hi-fi..

And Yash and Sachin shared a hi fi

Sachin: Arey baap re itna bhari ,Dhruv aur Kuhu ko toh jaante ho na tum

Yash: Haan Fupaji wo mere bahot acche friends hain..

Sachin: Toh jao unke saath khelo...

And he rushed outside ,Purvi looked at him

Sachin: Waise tumse main ek baat kahun...

Purvi didn't answer,Sachin came near him and sat besides her

Sachin: Tumhe pata hai,tum bahot khoobsurat ho,lekin is khoobsurti mein chaar chaand lagati hain tumhari ye Aankhein,lekin ye...(wiping her tears),Ye aansu is khoobsurati ko bigaad dete hain

Purvi didn't speak and left from there

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was struggling with her Sari blouse,and trying to close the buttons,but it didn't work...and the button broke at the Same time Sachin entered and she turned immediately holding her back ,he noticed her being uncomfortable... He also noticed the button on the ground ,he picked it up **

Sachin: Ghoomo main button sil deta hun

Purvi: Nahi main..

Sachin: Ghumo

**Purvi turned and he brought the box containing thread and took the thread and needle..He held the button and started sewing it on her blouse,Purvi felt the presence of his fingers on her bare back He sewed the button ...**

Purvi : Thanks

Sachin: Aaj kya is Sari mein Bureau jaane ka irada hai ?

Purvi: Tumse matlab

**And she turned and was about to go when Sachin held her Sari pallu And came near her ,Purvi turned and stepped on her own sari and was about to fall when Sachin held her back and they shared a eyelock**

Sachin(in her ears): Ek baat kahun?Tumhari peeth ka wo til...aaj bhi meri jaan le leta hai

And Purvi moved away from there

* * *

**IN THE BUREAU**

**It was lunch time and there was no one in the office as they had gone outside for a lunch , Only Sachvi were left **

Sachin: Khana khayen ?

Purvi: Tum kha lo mujhe bhook nahi hai

Sachin: Purvi please,shikayat mujhse hai khaane se nahi ,please khana kha lo

**And she gave him a look and opened the lunch,they started eating ,when they finished eating Sachin noticed a rice grain near her lips**

Sachin: Purvi wo

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Tumhare honthon ke paas kuch laga hai..

She touched the other side of her face

Sachin: Main nikaal dun ?

**And he came very close to her as if he had gone a bit closer their lips would have met ...he placed his lips on the grain and removed it by them...and moved a bit behind and moved away from there**

Purvi: Huh! Ye Sachin chahte kya hain,itna romantic ho rahe hain mujhse aur Us Akanksha se pyaar karne ka daawa karte hain?Meri toh kuchh samajh nahi aa raha ki inke dimag me chal kya raha hai?Jab inki aankho mein dekhti hun toh apne liye ab bhi pyaar nazar aa raha hai ,lekin unki zubaan ,unki aankhon ka saath thodi na deti hai ...

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**At 2.30 am **

**All were asleep soon but Purvi was moving in the room and by her hand a glass on the table fell down and Sachin woke up from his sleep **

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Kuch nahi tum so jao...(and she again started walking)

Sachin: Tum itni raat me walk kyu kar rahi ho ?Aur walk karna hai toh morning walk karna na 2.30 baj rahe hain yaar

Purvi : Tum apne kaam se kaam rakho na

Sachin: Kaam se kaam hi rakh raha hun,andhere me chalogi toh baar baar chize girengi chizen girengi toh meri neend baar baar tutegi kya chahiye tumhe ?Bata do na

Purvi: Kaha na kuchh nahi tum so jao please

Sachin: Toh tum bhi yun chalna band karo

Purvi: Huh!...

And she was about to leave when Sachin held her hand and she was about to fall when Sachin held her and they shared an eyelock

After sometime they separated

Sachin: Kya chahiye bolo ?

Purvi: Kaha na kuchh nahi

Sachin: Jhoot bolte huye aur bhi sundar lagti ho ...

Purvi : Wo mujhe

Sachin: Tumhe ?

Purvi : Mujhe Pani puri khane ka man hai

Sachin: Pani puri ? is waqt ?

Purvi : Haan

Sachin: Is waqt kahan se milegi Pani puri

Purvi: Maine kaha tha na...tum so jao please

Sachin: Ruko

Purvi stopped

Sachin:: Yahin baitho main aata hun...

After sometime he came back with "pani puri"

Purvi: Ye tum mere liye

Sachin: Haan ab kholo is packet ko dono khayenge

Purvi: Tum mere liye itni raat me kahan se lekar aaye

Sachin: Tum aam khao na guthli kyu gin rahi ho ?

Purvi was just looking at her

Purvi (thinking): Kya tum mujhse sach me pyaar nahi karte Sachin... Agar aisa hai toh kyu kar rahe ho ye sab mere liye

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER **

**It was 3 months and Nothing changed at all...**

**Someone called at Purvi's phone but she was in the washroom and didn't listen it so Sachin picked it up **

Sachin: Hello

"Hello can I speak to Mrs Purvi Kashyap ?"

Sachin: Wo washroom mein hain aap mujhe bata dijiye ,main unka pati hun

"OH !Actually main Dr Trishna Goenka bol rahi hun Balaji Maternity hospital se bol rahi hun dekhiye unse kahiyega ki unki reports bilkul normal hai wo aur unka baccha bilkul sahi salamat hai,bas aise hi regular test karwate rahein "

Sachin: Baccha ?

"Haan vo bilkul thik hai unse kahiye ki 3rd month of pregnancy hai isliye zyada bhaag daud na karen "

Sachin: Jee main dhyan rakhunga m

And he cut the call .Purvi came out of the washroom

Sachin: Purvi ek baat kahun

Purvi: Tum mujhse permission le rahe ho ?Kya baat hai ...Anyways puchho

Sachin:Tumhe nahi lagta ki tumhara wazan kuchh zyada ho gaya hai aaj kal

Purvi turned and started fetching something in the wardrobe

Sachin took out a jeans

Sachin: Bahot dino se tumne ye jeans nahi pehni aaj yahi pehno

Purvi: Tumse puchhke main apne kapde decide karungi ?

Sachin: Kyu is jeans me kya burai hai

Purvi: Koi burai nahi hai,ye Jeans ab mujhe fit nahi aati bas

Sachin: Fit kyun nahi aati tum toh roz exercise karyi ho accha khana khati ho aaj kal toh kuchh zyada hi acche se khaati ho phir kyun ye jeans fit nahi aati

Purvi: Mujhey nahi pata

Sachin: Oh kal main tokne wala tha ...Achanak 3 mahine mein tumhara belly portion badh gaya nahi ?

Purvi: Tum kya mera figure hi notice karte rehte ho

Sachin: Nahi jo hai wo kahunga na

Purvi: Tumhe kya matlab hai is sab se main chaahe moti ho jaun ya patli tumse matlab

Sachin: Mujhse matlab hai Purvi...Ye Belly portion yunhi nahi bada ,ye isliye badha kyunki tum maa banne wali ho wo bhi mere bacche ki

Purvi: Kya bakwas hai ye Sachin

Sachin: Dr Trishna Goenka yahi naam hai na unka jinse tum ilaaj karwati ho ? Aur Purvu please ab jhoot mat bolna pehle hi itni badi baat chupa chuki ho tum mujhse ,tum 3 mahine se pregnant hoaur tumne bataya tak nahi

Purvi: Haan nahi bataya ...Kyun ?Kyun batana chahiye tha mujhe tumhe

Sachin: Because it is my baccha hai tumhari kokh mein

Purvi: Baap banne ka matlab baccha paida karna nahi hota Sachin ,tum is bacche ke baap kaise ?Kis haq se ,chahte toh tum abb bhi us aurat ko ho na toh kis haq se isey apna baccha keh rahe ho tum ?Ye sirf mera baccha hai ,it is only my child... Jab tum mujhe chaahte hi nahi toh ye baccha bhi tumhara nahi samjhey tum...

And she left from there saying these words


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and sorry this time I am too much late**

* * *

**Sachin was upset hearing the words from her but he couldn't speak up **

Sachin: Sach hi toh kaha Purvi ne kya galat kaha usne maine toh usi din apne bacche pe se haq kho diya jis din Akanksha ko is ghar mein laya tha

**Purvi was weeping and she was in the corridor when Niyati saw her **

Niyati: Kya hua Purvi ro rahi ho ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi di main aati hun

and saying this she started moving forward but her head started spinning and she was about to fall when Niyati saw this and held her

Niyati:Are Purvi tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na

Purvi: Haan di main bilkul thik hun...kuchh nahi hua mujhe

Niyati: Arey aise kaise kuchh nahi hua maine aur di ne notice kiya hai ,kuchh dino se tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai ,main abhi doctor ko phone karke bulati hun

Purvi: Uski zarurat nahi padegi Di main thik hun sach

Niyati : Arey aise kaise zarurat nahi hai,Doctor ko toh batana padega na

And someone spoke from behind

"Purvi bilkul thik keh rahi hai Bhabhi,Doctor ko bulane ki zarurat nahi hai "

Niyati: Arey tumhari biwi ko yahan chakkar aa rahe hain aur tum keh rahe ho Doctor ki zarurat nahi hai

Sachin: Haan bhabhi kyunki ye sab is haalat me normal hai

Niyati: Sachin kya bol rahe ho tum

Sachin: Purvi ab lagta hai Bhabhi aur gharwalo ko sach batana dena chahiye

Niyati: Kaisa sach ?

Sachin:Bhabhi wo darasal...aap...mera matlab hai Purvi...matlab ki main

Niyati: Kya main wo ye kya?

Sachin: Purvi maa banne wali hai bhabhi

Niyati: OMG itni badi khushkhabri aur tumne hume bataya tak nahi Sachin Purvi ruko sab milke tumse sawal karenge

Niyati(calling everyone): Maa, badi maa ,dada, dadi,Avantika di,Aditi di,Alok bhaiyya,Kavya Daksh sab jaldi aaiye jaldi

And everyone came upstairs

Nandita: Arey kyun chilla ke sab ko ikattha kar liya hai Niyati

Dadi: Haan bhayi ye aasman kyun sar pe utha liya hai Niyati bitiya tune

Daksh: Haan Niyati batao kyun ikattha kiya hai hume

Niyati: Batati hun batati hun..

Alok: Jaldi batao Niyati sab intezar kar rahe hain

Niyati: Baat ye hai Maa,Baat ye hai Dadi ki humare ghar mein bahot jald chhota sa mehmaan aane wala hai

Daksh: Mehmaan aane wala hai matlab ?Mehmaan ke aane se Itna khush kyun ho rahi ho

Niyati: Offo tum na buddhu ke buddhu hi rahoge arey mehmaan matlab chhotu sa wo wala mehmaan

Daksh was still confused

Dadiji: Main samajh gayi Matlab Niyati bitiya tu phirse

Niyati: Daadi main nahi is baar aapki chhoti bahu Purvi...

Nandita: Sach !Kya Niyati sach bol rahi hai Purvi ?

Purvi nodded her head in came to her and hugged her and kissed on her forehead

Nandita: Ye toh bahot acchi khabar di hai beta tumne hume .Niyati,Aditi mera muh kya dekh rahi ho jao mitha lekar aao humari Purvi maa banne wali hai jao jao jaldi karo

Aditi: Abhi laati hun maa

Purvi:Badi maa darasal

Nandita: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Wo badi maa..

Nandita: Kya baat hai Purvi kuchh kehna hai

Purvi: Haan badi maa wo darasal main 3 mahine se pregnant hun

Nandita:Kya?Tum 3 mahine se aur...hume kuchh pata hi nahi cgalne diya...lekin kyun Purvi kyun Sachin kyun nahi bataya tumne hume

Sachin: Purvi lagta hai ab inhe sach batana hi padega

Aditi: Kaisa sach ?Kya chhupa rahe ho tum dono

Sachin: Sach ye hai bhabhi ...ki main...mera matlab hai ki Purvi pregnant hai ye baat kisi ko hum pata nahi lagne dena chahte they kyunki Purvi ki jaan ko khatra tha ek case tha jiski wajah se gunehgar Purvi ke piche tha agar usey ye pata chalta ki Purvi pregnant hai toh wo uspe aur zyada humla karne ki koshish karta bas isiliye ye baat chhupani thi lekin ab wo mujrim pakda gaya hai toh ab Purvi ki jaan ko koi khatra nahi hai

Dadi: Chalo acchi baat hai ant bhala toh sab bhala Ab bhai meetha khilao jao Aditi Niyati

Everyone was very happy they had some more discussion and then they moved to their own rooms

* * *

**After sometime **

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

Purvi : Tum ne sabko sach kyun nahi bataya ?

Sachin :Tum chaahti ho sabko sach bata diya jaaye

Purvi: Maine toh kuchh nahi kaha tum kaha tum chaaho toh bata sakte ho lekin main jaanti hun ki tum kisi ko sach nahi bata sakte kyunki tum mein himmat hi nahi hai

Sachin: Abhi bata dun ?Tum kya sabko chot pahonchana chahti ho agar aisa hai toh abhi bata deta hun,waise main sach bata deta lekin tumne mujhse mera pita hine ka haq chheennna chaha hai aur wo main hone nahi dunga

And Purvi just left the room

Sachin :Purvi kaash main tumhe sach bata sakta ki haq nahi ye mera pyaar hai

Purvi ran to the terrace

Purvi: Kyun Sachin!Kyun mujhe itni takleef de rahe ho tum

**And From the terrace she saw that Sachin and Akanksha were on his bike and they left came downstairs**

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin and Akanksha came back and Akanksha carried many bags with her ..Purvi came downstairs ...and she saw both of them smiling and talking to him ..**

Akanksha: Purvi (hugs her),tumne toh bahot badi good news de di hai yar I mean I am really Happy for you...Purvi tumhe pata hai hum log kitni shopping karke aaye hain dekho toh

And she started showing her the shopping items

Purvi couldn't bear further

Purvi: Main aati hun

**And she went to her room .Her eyes now were red ...She remembered Sachin and her lovely moments their first hug and kiss,their love confession,**

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi came downstairs and she started filling the jug when Sachin stopped her **

Sachin: Tum chalo main leke aata hun

Purvi: Main khud apna pani bhar sakti hun tum jao yahan se

Sachin:Purvi ek baar kahi hui meri baat tumhe samajh nahi aati kya ?Kaha na main lekar aata hun

Purvi: Thik hai

She turned to go

Sachin: Aur suno tum ye bhaari samaan nahi uthaogi

Purvi(thinking): Chalo meri na sahi kam se kam tumhe apne bacche ki toh parwah hai

She quietly started moving to her room but suddenly they heard a voice

"Aauch"

It was Akanksha

Sachin ran towards her he left the jug on the table and ran towards her

Sachin: Kya hua Akanksha

Akanksha: Sar zara sa takra gaya diwar se

Sachin: Offo kya karti ho Akanksha chot lag gayi na sar me

Akanksha: Zara si chhot hai Sachin

Sachin: Dekhke chala karo Akanksha,aao baitho

Akanksha: Arey Sachin itna bhi kuchh nahi laga hai mujhe

Purvi saw all this and she was again fuming in anger she picked up the jug ,filled it and took it to her room

* * *

**Purvi was drying the clothes on the terrace and suddenly her feet slipped and she was about to fall when Sachin held her back **

Sachin: Kya kar rahi ho Purvi ,ye sab kaam karne ki kya zarurat hai tumhe,ye kapde tum kyun sukha rahi thi Bhabhi ya fir Kavya se keh deti ,abhi tumhe kuchh ho jata toh aur tum paani ka jug bharke upar kyun lasyi main laa raha tha na

Purvi: Pani ka jug toh tum tab laate na jab tumhe Akanksha ki chhot se fursat milti aur agar main yahan se gir bhi jaati toh tumhe kya

Sachin: Mujhe kya matlab ?Tumhe aur humare bacche ko kuchh ho jata toh

Purvi:Toh ho jaane dete waise bhi tumhe farak hi kya padta hai

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Sach hi toh kaha maine Akanksha ke alawa tumhe aur kuchh dikhta kahan hai

And she left from there and started arranging her clothes and Sachin followed her

Sachin:Purvi! Suno meri baat

And Akanksha suddenly came before him.

Akanksha : Ye dekho ye wo dress hai Sachin jo kal tum mere liye laaye they batao main isme kaisi lag rahi hun

Sachin : Bahot hi zyada khoobsurat infact you know (and hi winked to her )

Akanksha:Sachin hum wo karen

Sachin: Is waqt dance marwaogi kya sab gharwale maarenge mujhe

Akanksha : Arey nahi maarenge low volume me yar

Sachin:I don't mind

And he holded her hand and they moved to her room and locked it from inside

**This was the limit for Purvi she went to her room and locked herself in it she was fuming in anger ,she didn't knew what to do, she was crying weeping .She couldn't bear Sachin being so close to Akanksha ,she couldn't bear the love in his words for Akanksha...**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**She kept herself locked inside the room .She didn't came outside but Sachin and Akanksha's togetherness was in front of her eyes and she remembered their moments,dhe tried to forget them but could not .She threw a vase on the floor and also other items .The sounds were heard by Sachin and he immediately rushed towards the room **

Sachin: Purvi kya kar rahi ho Darwaza kholo

**But Purvi didnt listened to him at all took a broken glass piece in her hand and was about to cut her nerve**

Sachin: Purvi Darwaza kholo ,Purvi...please darwaza kholo

Sachin(thinking ): Aaj jo kuchh hua kahin Purvi ne kuchh

And he tried to push and open the door

Purvi(thinking): Nahi Purvi ye tu kya kar rahi hai jo kuchh ho raha hai usme is nannhi si jaan ka kya kasoor nahi Purvi tu aisa nahi kar sakti

**She was about to throw down the glass piece but Sachin pushed the door and the lock was open .Sachin saw the glass piece in her hand and he ran to immediately took the glass piece and threw it away**

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi thi tum pagal ho gayi ho tum baawli ho gayi ho arey ye sab karne ka man bhi kaise hua tumhara ,Ek CID officer hoke suicide jaisa kadam uthaane jaa rahi thi, Arey tum apne baare me na sahi apne bacche ke baare me tkh socho ya khudgarz itni ho chuki ho ki apna baccha tak tumhe dikhai nahi deta , ye kya ho gaya hai tumhara dimag kharab hai Purvi Pagal ho gayi ho tum ?

Purvi: Haan haan pagal ho gayi hun,deewani ho chuki hun tumhare pyaar me ,mujhe nahi sehen hota Sachin ,tumhara aur us Akanksha ka saath mujhe nahi sehen hota,Maine bahot koshish ki is sab ko sehen karne ki par mujhse nahi hota sehen,Maine koshish ki ye sochne ki main tumse pyaar nahi karti Par main ab bhi tumse bahot pyaar karti hun,main chaahke bhi nafrat nahi kar sakti tumse aur main tumhara aur Akanksha ko saath sehen nahi kar sakti ,mere dil ke tukde chubbhte hain mujhe...Dard jota hai mujhe...Bahot Dard hota hai,aise jeevan se toh mera mar jaana

Sachin: Purvi !...

And he placed his hand on her turned and Purvi came to him and kept her hand on his shoulder

Purvi: Sachin sach batao,aaj mujhe sach jaanna hai

Sachin: Kaisa sach ?

Purvi: Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte

Sachin:Arey nahi karta main tumse koi pyaar vyaar

Purvi: Kya mujhe dard deke tumhe dard nahi hota

Sachin: Nahi...

Purvi held his hand and made him turn towards herself and kept his hand on her stomach

Purvi: Sachin ek bar apne phir jawab do Kya tum nahi pyaar karte mujhse kya mujhe dard deke tumhe dard nahi hota

And Sachin removed his hand from her stomach and turned other side and started walking outside

Purvi: Mil gaya tumhara jawab ,yahi ki tum sirf mujhse hi pyaar karte ho aur mujhhe dard deke mujhe taklif deke mujhse zyada tumhe takleef hoti hai

Sachin turned towards her

Purvi:Agar aisa nahi hots toh tumhare pair me chubhe huye kanch ke tukde ki chubhan tumhe mehsoos hoti

And she got the first aid for him and started healing him

Purvi: Chhup mat raho Sachin please for god sake kuchh toh kaho,kyun de rahe ho ye takleef khud ko bhi aur mujhe bhi ,Sach kyun nahi bata dete Mujge...kaho ...kuchh toh kaho,Mujhe tumhari ye chuppi bardasht nahi hoti

Sachin: Sach janna chahti ho tum toh suno Sach...

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY GUYS NOT AN UPDATE BUT A NOTE TO ONE OF THE GUEST REVIEWERS **

Dear Guest AND THE READERS PLEASE READ THIS

Rahul

sachin aur purvi ko ek kardona pls and upload next chapter pls

shree chapter 14 . 3h ago

pls upload next chapter soon pls

ramu chapter 14 . 3h ago

sachin purvi ko miladona pls upload next chapter soon pls

neethu chapter 14 . 3h ago

pls upload next chapter pls... Soon

swetha chapter 14 . 4h ago

pls upload next chapter soon pls...

ishi chapter 14 . 4h ago

sachin aur purvi ko miladona pls i am waiting and upload next chapter pls...

riya chapter 14 . 4h ago

pls upload next chapter soon pls we are waiting pls

sweety chapter 14 . 4h ago

pls upload next chapter pls we cant wait to know the truth of sachin and purvi separation

angel chapter 14 . 4h ago

abtho purvi ko sach pathdona pls upload next chapter soon pls

anjali chapter 14 . 4h ago

pls sachin aur purvi ka duriya kam kardona pls upload next chapter soon pls

mega chapter 14 . 4h ago

Pls upload next chapter soon pls

raju chapter 14 . 4h ago

pls abtho sachin aur purvi ko miladona pls we are waiting upload next chapter soon pls

rani chapter 14 . 4h ago

thanks for chapter pls upload next chapter pls we are waiting pls

baby chapter 14 . 17h ago

pls upload next chapter pls..

baby chapter 14 . 17h ago

pls upload next chapter pls...

nayak chapter 14 . 17h ago

sachin aur purvi ko miladona pls and upload next chapter pls we are waiting pls

nirupam chapter 14 . 17h ago

abtho sachin aur purvi ko miladona pls...

chinnu chapter 14 . 17h ago

super story we are waiting pls upload next chapter pls...

venky chapter 14 . 17h ago

nice story but pls upload next chapter pls...,..,..

anju chapter 14 . 17h ago

pls upload next chapter pls

siri chapter 14 . 17h ago

sachin aur purvi ka duriya bas kardona pls and upload next chapter soon pls...

sravas chapter 14 . 17h ago

abtho sachin aur purvi ka mis understandings durkardona pls we are waiting for next chapter pls upload pls

aliya chapter 14 . 17h ago

next chapter pls we are waiting pls upload...

anu.d chapter 14 . 17h ago

pls upload next chapter pls we are waiting pls

anu.d chapter 14 . Jul 7

pls upload next chapter pls... With purvi and sachin lovely and caring scences

anu.d chapter 14 . Jul 7

super story i just loved it thanks for chapter and pls abtho purvi ko sach patha chalnedhona pls we cant see sachin and purvi separation pls

Guest chapter 14 . Jul 7

Superrrrrrrrrrr, nice chapter,thanku for this chapter . please update soon

**THESE ARE THE REVIEWS BY SAME REVIEWER **

**Dear guest **

**If you think by increasing the number of reviews the story would be updated it's not true My sister Nimisha already added a note for you but i think you don't understand it so it's a humble request don't keep on reviewing again and again by changing name if you think i can't recognize that you are the same reviewer and u r only changing the name so you r wrong .I know that you r eager to know what is next . But dear you must understand I cannot write daily as I am very busy if you cant wait please atleast stop reviewing again and again with different names as i feel guilty that on so many request also i cannot update but please try to understand and if you keep on making me feel guilty by doing this i will be DELETING this story as you don't understand and are so impatient i will DELETE the story and Gham e aashiqui also I can't feel guilty for not completing your wish **

**SORRY FOR NOT COMPLETING YOUR DEMANDS ON TIME **

**KAMESHI **


	16. Ch15

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND HERE IS THE CHAP YOU WAITED SO LONG **

* * *

Purvi: Mil gaya tumhara jawab ,yahi ki tum sirf mujhse hi pyaar karte ho aur mujhhe dard deke mujhe taklif deke mujhse zyada tumhe takleef hoti hai

Sachin turned towards her

Purvi:Agar aisa nahi hots toh tumhare pair me chubhe huye kanch ke tukde ki chubhan tumhe mehsoos hoti

And she got the first aid for him and started healing him

Purvi: Chhup mat raho Sachin please for god sake kuchh toh kaho,kyun de rahe ho ye takleef khud ko bhi aur mujhe bhi ,Sach kyun nahi bata dete Mujge...kaho ...kuchh toh kaho,Mujhe tumhari ye chuppi bardasht nahi hoti

Sachin: Sach janna chahti ho tum toh suno Sach...

**But before he could speak further someone knocked the door and Sachin opened the door and it was Nandita on the door **

Nandita: beta kab se aawaz laga rahi hun darwaza khatkhata rahi hun aur ye kya haalat bana rakhi hai kamre ki ye kaanch ke tukde

Sachin: Arey badi maa aap...Badi maa ye aapki bahu is se puchho

Nandita: Purvi se par kyun...

Sachin: Batao Purvi kyun kar rahi ho ye sab

Purvi looked at Sachin... and

Purvi: Badi maa wo

Sachin: Main batata hun ,aapko toh pata hai na badi maa ki aap is unique piece ko k.d sir ke Museum se leke aayi ho ab batao ye koi duniya ki pehli aurat hai jo pregnant hai...ye dekhiye thoda sa dard utha nahi ki tod fod karne lagi maa jab iski delivery hogi na toh main jungle mein le jaunga uske liye kam se kam wahan kuchh todegi toh nahi

Purvi: Badi maa dekho na kaise pareshan kar rahe hain mujhe

Nandita: Sachin kyun pareshan kar rahe ho meri bacchi ko

Sachin: Badi maa main toh bas

Nandita: Accha tum dono nichey chalo K.D ji aayen hai

Purvi: Bhai is waqt

Nandita: Haan chalo nichey

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS IN THE HALL **

**Purvi came and hugged K.D,by the time Avantika had come downstairs and a smile appeared on her face seeing K.D **

Avantika: Aap aaj yahan K.D ?Koi khaas wajah ?

K.D: Main yahan aaya hun yeh khaas nahi Avantika ji

Avantika smiled...

Avantika: Aapka aana toh humesha khaas hi hoga na K.D ji

Nandita: Arey beta khade khade kyun muh taak rahi ho Niyati Aditi jao kuchh leke aao K.D sahab itne dino baad ghar aaye hain chalo main bhi chalti hun

Avantika: Ji chaliye

K.D: Avantika ji rukiye,darasal main yahan aapse hi baat karne aaya tha mujhe aap se us case se related kuchh baat karni hai

Avantika: Par aap apne case ki baat mujhse share kyun karna chahte hain

K.D: Us case mein main aapki madat chahta hun please Avantika ji

Avantika: Sure kahiye

K.D : Avantika ji aap jaanti hain ki confidential hai

Avantika: Toh fir main aapke offoce kal aati hun

K.D: Nahi darasal baat kuchh zaruri hai aaj hi..karna zaruri hai

Purvi: Arey isme itne sochne wali kya baat hai Di bhai aap jakar garden mein baat kar lijiye jo bhi baat karni hai

K.D: Haan ye bhi thik hoga aaiye chaliye Avantika ji

**Sachin smiled while he saw them walking to the garden...**

Sachin: Dono saath mein kitne acche lagte hain kitna accha hota agar ye dono saath

Purvi: Haan, dono ka saath bahot pyara hai

Sachin: Tum kya kehti ho Purvi dono ka rishta...

Purvi: Dusron ka rishta sawaarne se pehle khud ka rishta thik karna hota hai Sachin

And Sachin was about to walk away but Purvi held his hand

Purvi: Us adhure sach ko pura karo Sachin...

Sachin: Kaunsa sawal

Purvi: Tum upar chaloge ya main sabke saamne tamasha khada karun

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

Sachin: Kya janna chahti ho ?

Purvi: Wahi jo tum mujhe badi maa aane ke pehle batane waale they...sach...

Sachin: Sach Purvi?

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Sun paogi...

Purvi: Jab kisi se pyaar hota hai na Sachin toh kuchh bhi sehen karne ki taakat badh jaati hai...

Sachin came near her and held her hand

Sachin: Purvi is waqt sach yahi hai ki main sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta hun,maine tumhe kabhi dhokha dene ki koshish nahi ki thi aur naa hi kar sakta hun ,Ye sach hai ki main sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta hun,tumhe taklif deke mujhe bhi taklif hoti hai Purvi lekin main kya karun main bahot majboor hun,ye sab karna bahot zaroori hai Purvi

Purvi:Kaisi majburi Sachin please batao

He kept his hand on her stomach

Sachin: Main apne bacche ki kasam khaake kehta hun Purvi ki main tumhe sach bataunga sahi waqt aane par main tumhe sach bataunga lekin sirf sahi waqt aane par...

He made her sit

Sachin: Purvi is waqt sirf itna samajh lo ki Akanksha ke saath jo bhi main ye kar raha hun wo mehez ek naatak hai ,lekin ye naatak kyun ho raha hai kisliye ho raha hai ye main nahi bata sakta kam se kam is mushkil waqt mein jab tumhare garbh mein humara baccha hai tab toh bilkul nahi,Purvi bas itna yaad rakhna ki main sirf tumhara hun aur rahunga kyunki main tumse bahot pyaar karta hun ...

**And listening to his words Purvi hugged hum,tears fell from her eyes**

Purvi: Jo bhi sach hai Sachin,tumhara man jab kare tab batana main tum par yakin karti hun aur itni mushkilo ke baad toh aur bhi zyada

Sachin: Chhat pe chalogi

Purvi: Main chhat pe

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Par main aisi haalat mein chhat pe aur wahan Akanksha...

Sachin: Akanksha shaam me hi ek kiraaye ke flat mein shift ho gayi thi

Purvi: Le kaise jaoge ?

Sachin: Khadi ho...

Purvi: Khadi kyun?

Sachin: Khadi toh ho

**Purvi stood up and immediately Sachin picked her in his arms**

Purvi: Sachin.. ye tum kya kar rahe ho utaaro mujhe

Sachin: Chalein

Purvi : Sachin...

Sachin: Shhh!

_Iss lamhe ko rok doon_  
_Yaa main khud ko is mein jhonk doon_  
_Kya karun.. kya karun.. kya karun..._  
_Iss lamhe.. main kuchh bhi jaanu na_

_(Naina naina laage...)_

_Tose naina jab se mile_  
_Tose naina jab se mile_  
_Bann gaye silsile _

_Tose naina jab se mile.._

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**IN THE PARK **

Avantika: Haan aap thik keh rahe hain,K.D main bhale hi ek prosecutor hun lekin us se pehle maine kaanoon ki raksha karne ki zimmedari uthai hai aur main nyaay ko jhukne nahi dungi

K.D: Thank you Avantika thank you so much

Avantika: My pleasure .K.D ,K.D ek baat puchhun aapse bura toh nahi maanenge...?

K.D: Puchhiye

Avantika: Aapki shadi ki umar almost beet chuki hai kabhi man mein ek saathi hone ka kisi ka saath paane ka khayal nahi aaya

K.D: Jab zimmedari hiti hain Avantika ji toh khud se zyada apno ka khayal aata hai, pehle maa baap nahi rahe toh Purvi aur Ishita ki zimmedariyan thi mujhpe fir jaise taise wo sambhli toh bhaisahab aur bhabhi ke guzarne ke baad Yash ki zimmedari aa gayi hai mujhpe,Purvi thi toh woh kisi bhi tarah uska man behla leti thi,wo yahan aa gayi toh Ishita usey samajhne lagi ,ab sochta hun ki wo chali jayegi toh akele kaise samhalunga usey,Purvi aur Ishita ne usey kabhi maa ki kami mehsoos nahi hone di lekin ab sochta hun Ishita bhi chali jayegi roh usey pal pal mqmta ki zarurat hogi wo kaun puri karega...Khair meei baat chhodiye aap apni baat bataiye aapne kabhi...

Avantika: kabhi kabhi aapka beeta hua kal aapko aage badhne nahi deta Pathak sahab...

K.D: Kabhi kabhi apne attet ko bhulakar nayi shuruat karne mein hi samajhdaari hoti hai Avantika ji

Avantika: Aur kabhi kabhi zimmedari se door hoke khud ke liye bhi jee lena chahiye K.D sahab

And all their discussion was noticed by Sachvi who were on terrace and could see them..

Purvi: Sachin... tumhe ye nahi lagta ki ye in dono ki jodi perfect rahegi...

Sachin: Kya Purvi kuchh bhi

Purvi: Kuchh bhi kya abhi tum khud is baat par amal kar rahe they aur ab khud

Sachin: Haan lekin Purvi

Purvi: Lekin kya dekh nahi rahe dono kitne khush hain ek dusre ke sath kitna samajhte hain ek dusre ko

Sachin:Tum thik keh rahi ho Purvi lekin

Purvi: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi hum gharwalo se kal hi inke rishte ki baat karenge

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**IN PATHAK HOUSE **

**Purvi silently stepped into the house Pammi saw her and was so excited but Purvi signalled her to be silent and she silently stepped towards K.D and tried to close his eyes from behind but before that **

K.D: Purvi aaj ghar mein kya baat hai

Purvi: Aapko kaise pata chala main aayi hun ,

K.D: tujhe kya lagta hai tu CID Officer hai toh kya sirf teri aankhein tez hain

Purvi looked at the glass of the center table

Ishita: Kya baat hai Di aaj aapke kadam Pathak house mein kaise pade

Purvi: Kyun main sirf khaas maukon par ghar aa sakti hun

Ishita: Haan Di jabse aap Kashyap family ki bahu bani hain na aapka man nahi hota yahan aane ka...aap wahin ki ho gayi hain...Bataiye na kya baat hai

Purvi: Waise baat toh kuchh khaas hi hai aaj main aap dono ki behen banke nahi aayi hun

Ishita: Toh kya banke aayi hain

Purvi: Main apni nanad ki bhabhi banke aayi hun

K.D: Kya matlab

Purvi: Haan main yahan Avantika di ki bhabhi banke aayi hun

Ishita: Kya bolna chahti ho Di saaf saaf bolo na

Purvi: Aap log baithiye main batati hun

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**In Avantika's room**

Sachin: Main andar aa sakta hun

Avantika: Tujhe kabse permission ki zarurat padne lagi Aaja

Sachin: Ji nahi Avantika ji aaj main aapka bhai nahi balki apne saale ka Jija banke aaya hun

Avantika: Ek minute andar aa (he came inside) aur ab bata saale ka Jeeja matlab

Sachin: Ji haan Avantika ji aaj main Pathak ji ka Jija banke aaya hun aur usi naate mujhe aapse kuchh zaroori baatein karni hain

Avantika: : Accha kya zaroori baat karni hai

Sachin: Baithiye sab batata hun

* * *

**OTHER SIDE **

K.D: Haan toh boliye Avantika ji ki bhabhi ji kya baat karne aayi hain aap yahan

Purvi: K.D sahab pehle toh aap mujhe ye bataiye ki aapko humari Avantika di kaisi lagti hai

K.D: Kaisi lagti hai matlab?

Purvi: Matlab swabhav mein kaisi lagti hain

K.D: Acchi kagti hain,Avantika ji bahot acche swabhav ki hain bahot acche khayaalat hain unke..

Purvi: Haath thaamenge aap unka

K.D: Kya badbada rahi hai

Purvi: Maine kaha na is waqt main sirf unki bhabhi hun

K.D: Haan toh ye aap kya keh rahi hain bhabhi ji I mean Purvi ji

Purvi: Sach bataiye kya aapko Avantika di nahi pasand

K.D: Nahi

Purvi: Matlab nahi pasand

K.D: Pasand hai...lekin

Purvi: Pasand hai ?

K.D: Haan lekin..

Purvi: Arey pasand hai toh wahi toh puchh rahi hun Pathak sahab ..iska matlab is rishtey se aapko koi aitraaz nahi

K.D: Nahi wo..

Purvi: Arey toh...Ramu kaka pammi didi dekh kya rahein hai mithai laiye

Ramu: Abhi laya baby ji

**And he got some sweets for them and Purvi took one of them and made K.D eat it**

Purvi: Congratulations bro...mera kaam ho gaya ab main chalti hun ...Bye bhai bye ishi ghar me sabko khushkhabri deni hai

K.D: Arey lekin apne ghar me toh puchh leti

Purvi: Ghar me sabko bata kar aa rahi hun ab main chalti hun...bye...

**And in excitement she stepped out of the house...**

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

Avantika: Haan toh boliye Sachin ji kya baat karne aaye hain aap

Sachin: Ye bataiye ki aapko mere saale sahab kaise lagte hain

Avantika: Ye kaisa sawal hai ?

Sachin: Sawal toh yahi hai bataiye kaise lagte hain ?

Avantika: Acche lagte hain

Sachin: Aap unhe pasand karti hain

Avantika: Haan lekin

Sachin: Lekin kya pasand karti hain ya nahi

Avantika: Haan lekin tu ye sawal kyun kar raha hai

Sachin: Aap mere saale se shaadi karengi Avantika ji

Avantika : Shaadi

Sachin: Bataiye na kya aap unse shaadi karne ke liye taiyyar hain di ?

Avantika: Sachin Shaadi yun achanak ?

Sachin: Haan Di K.D sir aapke liye bilkul thik hain...aap kahiye na...kya aap unse shadi karengi

Avantika nods her head and blushed

Avantika: Haan..

Sachin: Arey waah Avantika ji yahi sunne ke liye toh mere kan taras gaye they...

Avantika: Arey kahan chala

Sachin: Ye good news saare ghar ko dene...

And he went downstairs meanwhile Purvi was also back

Sachin: Maa badi maa bhabhi bhaiyya kavya dada dadi...

Everyone came after hearing his voice

Sachin: Ek good news hai Avantika di is shadi ke liye maan gayi hai

Everyone was very happy and rthey started celebrating .Meanwhile Purvi entered with a sad face

Nirmala: Arey kya hua Purvi tum Pathak ji se baat karne gayi thi na kya kaha unhone

Purvi: Maa wo

Nandita: Kya hua beta bata toh

Purvi : Badi maa bhaiyya...

Sachin held her hands and she looked into his fell by her eyes and ...

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi bhaiyya ne shadi se inkaar kar diya kya...bolo kya hua

Purvi: Sachin bhaiyya is shaadi ke liye...Maaan gaye hain

And hearing this everyone again got happy and Sachin hugged Purvi in excitement...

Sachin: Purvi...I so so much happy

Kavya(clearing her throat): Ahmm..hmm.. aap log ye romance apna kamre mein kijiye hume enjoy toh karne deejiye itni badi khushkhabri hai

Sachvi got separated...Daksh took Avantika's hand and got her downstairs

Daksh(singing): meri pyaari bahaniya banegi dulhaniya

sajake aayenge duulhe raaja o  
bhaiya raaja bajaayega baaja ...

And everyone gathered and danced around her .And Purvi got a phone call

Purvi(to all): Shh! Sab shant...bhaiyya ka phone hai

Niyati: Oho kyaa baat hai di badi lambi umar hai unki toh

Purvi:Hello(phone on speaker )

K.D: Purvi ji

Purvi: Ji kahiye Nandoi ji ...

K.D: Purvi ji main aapki nanad se milke kuchh baat karna chahta hun , agar aapko koi aitraaz na ho aur aapki nanad ko koi aitraaz na ho toh kya main unse baat kar sakta hun

**Purvi and others were about to laugh but somehow controlled themselves while Avantika turned red blushing...**

Purvi: Haan haan bilkul jaiye par ye toh bataiye ki Di ko hum bheje kahan

K.D: Unhe hotel Taj bhej dijiye aaj ke dinner ke liye mere saath

**And hearing this the family members couldn't control and bursted into laughter,K.D on hearing this cut the call in embarrassment**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**In hotel Taj Mahal Palace **

K.D: Avantika ji aapko yahan bulane ka maksad mera dinner karne ka nahi tha, main aapse kuchh puchhna chahta tha

Avantika : Milna toh main bhi aapse chahti thi K.D wo mujhe bhi aapse kuchh baat karni thi

K.D: Haan kahiye aap kya kehna chahti hain

Avantika: K.D main shayad aaj aapka aaj hun lekin mera ek beeta hua kal bhi hai...main chahti hun ki aap mere baare mein sab kuchh jaan lein tabhi hum is shadi mein khush reh payenge

K.D: Dekhiye Avantika... aap jo kuchh hain maine is shadi ke liye haan aapko isi roop mein sweekar karke kiya hai... aapka ek bita kal tha,us se mera koi sambandh nahi lekin aap aaj jo hain mere liye wahi sabkuchh hai..

Avantika: Phir bhi K.D main batana chaahti hun...Ye meri aapke saath dusri shaadi hogi...Mera pehle talaqh ho chuka hai...Mere saas sasur pati mujhse baccha chaahte they aur baanj hone ke kaaran main unki is khwaahish ko puri nahi kar sakti thi isliye mere pati ne mujhe divorce de diya...Mere sage maa baap ne mera kabhi saath nahi diya,lekin bua aur unka parivar unhone hi mera sath diya mujhe sahara diya isliye isi parivar ko apna parivar maankar rehti hun unke saath...bas itna sa hai mera ateet lekin wo ateet mujhe aaj bhi chubhta hai shayad ye sach jaanke ki main maa nahi ban sakti aap bhi apna faisla badal lein

K.D: Mera maaniye Avantika ji toh ateet ke un panno ko jo aapko takleef dete hain unhe faad kar phenk deejiye,bahot raahat mehsoos karengi aap...aur rahi baat bacche na hone ki toh main yahi puchhna chahta tha ki mere Yash ko ek maa ki zarurat hai Avantika ji kya aap mere Yash ko apni mamta ka hissa nahi bana payengi,Mera Yash maa ke liye tarasta hai ,kya aap uski maa nahi

Avantika: Aisa nahi hai K.D agar aapse rishta jodke mujhe mamta ka rishta tohfe mein milega toh main usey zaroor sweekar karungi, Yash will be a blessing to me in disguise...

And her eyes were filled with tears

K.D: Avantika... main yahan akela nahi aaya

Avantika looked at him in confusion

K.D: Wo dekho...

**And he pointed towards a table were Ishita and Yash were sitting...and she ran to them...She at once hugged Yash. ...**

* * *

**A week had passed and K.D and Avantika's marriage was fixed .It was their marriage was busy making arrangements Sachin was also downstairs... he was making some arrangement when he suddenly recieved a call **

Sachin: Hello...(he heard the caller)... thik hai main aa raha hun

**He looked arround and saw everyone very happy he smiled seeing them smiling...He went to Nirmala **

Nirmala: Arey beta yahan kya kar raha hai aaj shaadi hai aur tu kuchh kaam karwa...

Sachin: Maa kya tum bhi ye sab leke baithi ho tum apna bilkul dhyaan nahi deti humesha humari chinta karti ho...tumne dawai nahi li na...maa sach mein Hadd karti ho

And he gave her a medicine

Sachin: Apna khayaal rakha karo maa...

**Nirmala smiled and moved her hand on his head and kissed on his head**

Sachin: Accha maa mujhe kuchh zaruri kaam se jana hai haan

Nirmala: Par Sachin beta abhi jayega toh lautke kab aayega

Sachin: Wahi toh nahi bata sakta na maa ki lautke aaunga bhi ya nahi...

Nirmala: Kya

Sachin: Maa kaam bahot zaruri hai na isliye accha ab chalta hun

Nirmala: Shadi se pehle aa jana

**From there he went to Nandita who was searching something in her room ,he held her and made her turn towards him**

Nandita: Arey Sachin kya hua...

Sachin : Kuchh nahi

**And he hugged her and touched her feet**

Nandita: Kya hua Sachin

Sachin: Kuchh nahi badi maa wo important kaam se bahar jaa raha tha isliye socha aashirwad le lun

Nandita: Safal raho..par. ...Is waqt kaunsa zaruri kaam hai

Sachin: Bahot zaruri kaam hai badi maa ...chalta hun

_O yun na lamha lamha meri yaad mein_  
_Hoke tanha tanha mere baad mein_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Maana kal se honge hum door_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Naina ashq na ho_

**From there he went to his father touched his feet and also met dada ,dadi his brothers and bhabhi and took their blessings quoting the same reason**

_Main na lauta aane waale saal jo_  
_Meri wardi bole mera haal toh_  
_Naina ashq na ho_

**He went to Avantika's room where she and Kavya were arranging her bag he came and smiled at both of them,but couldn't hide his tears**

Avantika: Kya hua Sachin

Sachin: Tu kal is ghar ko chhod chali jayegi na isliye

And Avantika hugged him

Avantika: Main kahan kahin door jaa rahi hun main toh yahin rahungi isi sheher mein jab man ho milne aa jana

Sachin nodded her head

Kavya : Haan haan sara pyaar sirf Avu di ke liye mere liye toh kuchh bhi nahi hai

Sachin: Pagli...

And he hugged her too...but tears didn't stopped

_Yeh samajhna, main hoon majboor_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Naina ashq na ho.._

**And he left the room .Finally he came to his own room where Purvi was getting ready and she noticed him from the was about to fill the Vermilion in her forehead but**

Sachin: Purvi...

**Purvi stopped And he came near to her ,sat beside him and took the Vermilion and filled it in her hairs...she was confused but Sachin hugged her**

_Beete huey lamhon ke taare ginunga main_  
_Aake tujhe khwaabon mein tere milunga main_  
_Jab kabhi halki halki barkha aaye_  
_Jab kabhi dil bhi yunhi bhar sa jaaye_  
_Jab kabhi halki halki barkha aaye_  
_Uss pal jhonka ik banke aaunga main_  
_Us pal zulfe palke daaman chhu jaaunga main_

Purvi: Sachin kya hua?

Sachin: Thank you

Purvi : Thank you kisliye

Sachin: Tum itna bada taufa de rahi ho mujhe aur mere parivar ko Avu di itni khush hain isliye

Purvi: Isme Thank you kaisa

Sachin: Purvi mujhe kisi zaruri kaam se jana hai tum parivar ko samhal logi na

Purvi: Arey is waqt kahan jaana hai tumhe ?

Sachin: Hai ek zaroorii kaam

Purvi: Kab tak laut ke aaoge

Sachin kept his hand on her cheek

Sachin: Bahot jald

Sachin(in mind): Lautke zaroor aaunga Purvi par ye wada nahi kar sakta ki main khud aaunga ya sharir aayega mera

And he left the room

_O teri choodi nagmein gaaye jo mere_  
_Teri palkon pe ho saaye jo mere_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Aansu karte humein kamzor_  
_Naina ashk na ho_  
_Naina ashk na ho.._


	17. Chapter 16

**It had grown dark and it was time for K.D and Avantika's marriage, Purvi was beautifully dressed in pink salwar suit,she was bout to move out of the room when her dupatta stuck in something on the dressing table and she pulled with it the Vermillion fell down and she was unaware of it she left the room **

**In the corridor Purvi was about to move outside when she got a call from Ishita**

Ishita: Ahmm...ahmmm... ji main Avantika bhabhi ki bhabhi se baat kar sakti hun zara it is important

Purvi: ji kahiye Ishita ji main bol rahi hun

Ishita: Main ye kehna chah rahi thi ki dulhan ko thoda aur intezaar karna padega

Purvi: Arey arey lekin kyun?

Ishita: Wo darasal kya hai na mere jo bhaiyya hai na wo koi ek chiz ,mera matlab hai ek sherwani choose karke pehen hi nahe paa rahe ab aap bataiye aise me main kya karun

Purvi: Sorry par kya main koi suggestion dun

Ishita: Haan haan zarur kyun nahi main phone speaker pe daalti hun bhaiyya bhi sun lenge

Purvi: Bhaiyya, cream color ki sherwani peheniye aur sar pe saafa bahot khilega aap par

K.D smiled hearing this and picked the cream sherwani to wear ,and also took out a 'saafa'

Purvi: Aapko yaad hai ek baar maine aapse kaha tha,aapki shadi wale din main aapko sajaungi,par aaj aisa nahi kar paa rahi hun,isliye meri pasand hi sahi,aur vaise bhi main wahan aa gayi aapki dulhan ko kaun sajayega

There was complete silence and Purvi was a bit worried

Purvi: Kya hua aap log chup kyun ho gaye?

K.D: Soch raha tha ki tu waakai kitni badi aur samajhdaar ho gayi hai

Purvi(wiped her tears):Chaliye ab maine toh apna suggestion de diya ab toh jaldi se nikaliye wahan se

K.D: Accha thik hai

and he kept the phone.

After sometime All the young ladies were in Avantika's room

Niyati: Arey wah di tum toh bahot sundar lag rahi ho

Aditi: Haan di aap wakai mein bahot khoobsurat lag rahi hain,bahot pyaari

Purvi: Di main na Bhai ko phone karke keh deti hun ki pheron ke waqt aankhon pe patti baandhke rakhein

Avantika: Aankhon pe patti wo kyun?

Purvi: Agar pheron ke waqt aapko dekhke behosh ho gaye toh

Avantika blushed

Niyati: Dekho dekho di kaise sharma rahi hai

Aditi: Purvi...Sachin kahan hai?Din bhar se gayab hai aur ab toh baarat aane wali hai ab tak kyun nahi aaya wo

Purvi: Pata nahi di kehke gaye hain ki zaroori kaam hai isliye der ho sakti hai aap log fikar mat keejiye main phone karti hun

And all of a sudden they heard voice of band and crackers

Niyati: Arey lagta hai barat aa gayi chalo chalo swagat ke liye nichey chalna hai

Aditi: Tum ruko Purvi vo jo chawal wali rasam hai wo karwa do fir nichey aa jana

Purvi: Thik hai

They went thee ritual Purvi also went downstairs she saw Niyati and Aditi confused

Purvi: arey aap log aise kyun khade ho barat chaukhat tak aa hi gayi hai

Aditi: Arey Purvi vo kya hai na swagat ki ek rasam hoti hai ki ye jo paani wale matke hain na unhe Dulhan ki bhabhiyan sar pe leke swagat karti hain aur ye kitne bhari hain humse toh uthte hi nahi

Niyati: Haan lekin Purvi utha sakti hai

Purvi: Bhabhi lekin main toh

Niyati: Arey Purvi tumhe pata hai,agar koi garbhavati aurat agar inko uthake swagat kare na toh dulhe ki bahot tarakki hoti hai hai na Di

Aditi: Haan haan...

Purvi: Arey wah tab toh main zarur uthaungi

And she was about to bend when Nandita stopped her

Nandita:Arey beta ye dono toh bas mazaak kar rahi hain,aur vaise bhi pregnant ladies bhaari saman nahi uthati hmmm..

Purvi: Kya di aap bhi na

Nirmala: Niyati,Aditi der ho rahi hai bhayi swagat karna hai ki nahi

**And the procession was there Purvi came in between of it and danced a bit after that she was on other side ,K.D stepped down of the horse,Nandita welcomed her...But Purvi's eyes were searching someone else**

Purvi(thinking): Ab toh barat bhi aa gayi hai,kab tak aayenge Sachin...

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Purvi started roaming on the ground where everyone was came to her **

Nandita: Purvi beta itna kyun chal rahi ho,itna chalogi toh thak jaogi aur liye thakna thik nahi is halat mein ,kuchh chahiye tumhe?

Purvi: Badi maa dekhiye na Varmala ka samay ho gaya hai aur janab ka koi ata pata hi nahi

Nandita: Sachin abhi tak nahi aaya,mujhe laga yahin kahin hoga ab tak aa gaya hoga

Purvi: Nahi na badi maa aur main toh kabse Sachin ke aane ka intezaar kar rahi hun,unhe phone laga rahi hun par kabse unreachable aa raha hai

Nandita: Beta fikar mat karo aa jayega...hmmm..baith jao wo aa jayega...usey bhi pata hai uski behen ki shadi hai

And saying this she went to the person who called her

Purvi(thinking): Varmala hone wali hai Sachin tum kahan ho ...

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**The Varmala ceremony took place,and now K.D and Avantika were in the mandapam**

**The mantras were being chanted and the marriage was taking place... Niyati came to her**

Niyati: Purvi kahan hai Sachin?Shadi ki rasmei shuru hone wali hai aur uska koi pata hi nahi hai

Purvi: Pata nahi di ab toh mujhe bahot fikar ho rahi hai pata nahi kahan hain phone unreachable aa raha hai

Niyati: Ho sakta hai kahin atak gaya ho aa jayega

Purvi(thinking): Jaldi aa jao Sachin...

And the marriage rituals were taking place

Pandit: Ab kanya ke bhai bhabhi aake kanya aur var ka gathbandhan karein

Avantika: Purvi Sachin kahan hain?Main chahti thi ki mere teeno bhai bhabhi milke ye rasam nibhayein

Niyati: Di hum log hain Sachin aata hi hoga hum log kar dete hain rasam

Avantika smiled

After a few minutes the "pheras" were started and Sachin was still not there

Purvi was very much saw the restlessness on her face and she came near her

Nandita: Kya hua bete?Itna pareshan mat ho,tumhara toh kaam hi aisa hota hai na,ki chahte huye bhi taaal nahi sakte ho sakta hai koi bahot bahot zaroori kaam ho

Purvi: Kitna bhi zaruri kaam kyun na ho Badi maa par aisa kabhi nahi hua ki mujhe pata na ho,pata nahi badi maa mera dil bahot ghabra raha hai,zaroor Sachin ko meri zarurat hai maaa...zarurat hai

Nandita: Aisa nahi sochte beta

Purvi: Aisa hi hai badi maa aisa hi hai, wo zaroor kisi musibat mein hain...meri zarurat hai unhe

Nandita: Aisa nahi hai bete ho sakta hai ki bahot busy ho tujhe bata na paa raha ho

Purvi: Nahi badi maa ab mujhe Bureau jana hoga

Nandita: Is haalat mein Bureau lekin

And ahe was interrupted by the Panditji's voice

"Ab aap vadhu ko mangalsutra pehnaiye aur ye sindoor vadhu ke maang mein bhariye"

K.D and Avantika smiled and looked at each other,Ishita gave the mangalsutra to K.D

_**Om Mangalam Bhagwan Vishnu Mangalam Garud Dhwaja,  
Mangalam Pundarikaaksha Mangalam Tano Harih**_

and he tied the mangalsutra around her neck and filled the Vermillion in her was looking at all this she remembered her and Sachin's marriage moments

She closed her eyes and remembered the vows she had taken

"Main vachan leti hun aaj se aap pe aane wali har vipda ko sabse pehle mujh tak aana hoga"

She opened her eyes .She was waiting for the ceremony to get completed

Panditji: Vivah sampanna hua aaj se aap dono pati patni huye

She looked at Nandita

Purvi(thinking): I am sorry badi maa par mujhe apna vachan nibhana hoga

**And she slowly stepped out without being noticed,she took an auto rikshaw and within no time she was in stepped to ACP's room where ACP was still there**

ACP :Purvi tum is waqt yahan ?

Purvi: Sachin kahan hai

ACP: Mujhe nahi pata Purvi ki Sachin kahan hai

Purvi: Dekhiye sir main nahi jaanti ki aap jhooth kyun bol rahe hain ,but for god sake jhoot mat boliye bataiye ki Sachin kahan hain ,aapke hi kehne par wo kaam se aaye hain,apni behen ki shadi chhod ke bataiye kahan hain wo

ACP: I am sorry Purvi,haan main jaanta hun ki Sachin kahan hai par ye baat main tumhe nahi bata sakta I am sorry

Purvi: Sir,please,please mujhe bata dijiye ki aapne Sachin ko kahan bheja hai main aapke haath jodti hun

ACP:Nahi Purvi main nahi bata sakta

Purvi: ACP sir main aapki beti jaisi hun please mujhpe taras khaake bata dijiye ki Sachin kahan hain

ACP:I am sorry Purvi lekin Bureau ke pehle din hi tumhe ye maine bataya tha ki CID mein rishton ki koi jagah nahi hai,isliye..

Purvi: Thik hai sir main aapko force nahi karungi aap apne farz se bandhe hain aur main apne pyaar se main apne pyaar ke sahare apne Sachin ko khud dhundh lungi

and she turned and was about to go

ACP: Lekin itni raat mein is haalat mein tum...

Purvi: Mera baccha meri kamzori nahi takat hai sir...

**And she left the somehow got some clues and left in the search of Sachin, and finally she found the place where Sachin was to be,It was a closed underground parking slot**

Purvi: Sachin! Sachin!...Sachin...main aa gayi hoon Kahan ho tum Sachin...Sachin!...

**She searched the place but was helpless as there was no clue of Sachin...But her eyes fell on some blood stains that were on the floor..Now these stains scared her more**

Purvi: Sachin !...

and she followed those... after walking for a while she was on outside in an open area

Purvi: Sachin!..kahan ho tum

**and she heared a whisper a breathing sound she moved to the sound .She was terribly shocked to see what was there...Sachin was lying on the floor more than 2 bullets had crossed his chest she ran to him**

Purvi: Sachin!...

Sachin was still conscious

_Tere liye saansein aaye_  
_Teri liye jaaye, jaaye re.. jaaye re..._  
_Tere liye saansein aaye_  
_Teri liye jaaye, jaaye re.. jaaye re..._

Sachin: Purvi!...

Purvi: Sachin..tum..is haalat mein

Sachin: Avantika di ki shadi acche se ho gayi na Purvi

Purvi: Sachin tumhe kuchh nahi hoga ,main tumhe kuchhh nahi hone dungi (She cried while saying this)

Sachin: Maa thoda royengi,par tum unhe sambhal logi na

Purvi: Ye tum kaisi baatein kar rahe ho

Sachin:Agli baar wada karna ki mujhse jhagdogi nahi

Purvi: Sachin please aisi baatein mat karo tumhe kuchh nahi hoga

Sachin smiled... and he kept his hand on her forehead.

Sachin: Tum rote huye bilkul...acchi nahi lagti ,Mere jaane ke baad aise roogi toh...

Purvi :Sachin...

Sachin fell unconscious

Purvi: Sachin!...

_Rabba..._  
_Rabba bairi se bichode jaane kisne banaye_  
_Haaye re, haaye re, haaye re.. doori tadpaaye_  
_Mere baad chaahe aaye yaad meri_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Naina ashq na ho..._  
_Ashq na ho ho ho ho.._

**She was helpless she cried for wanted to save Sachin,She called the ambulance,somehow stopped some car to take Sachin to the hospital**

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Sachin was in the hospital,he was carried on the strecher**

Purvi: Sachin tumhe kuchh nahi hoga

and he was moved to the O.T but a page fell from his pocket. Purvi picked it up and opened it it was a letter in her name

_O Likhi khat mein maine tujhe baat jo_  
_Sona rakh ke takiye tale raat ko_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Ye judaai bhi hai dastoor_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Naina ashq na ho.._

_Main na lauta aane waale saal jo_  
_Meri wardi bole mera haal to_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Ye samjhna, main hoon majboor_  
_Naina ashq na ho_  
_Naina ashq na ho.._


End file.
